Reality Shift
by Atomspliter
Summary: Sometimes, life takes you down strange turns. For me, it took me to the Bakugan reality. You'll have to see how it shapes up. Bakugan does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Only OC i.e. Reality Shifters, are mine. All guardian Bakugan for said characters, excluding Atom, are mine. Some ability cards and gate cards are of my creation. The term Form Change is my creation.
1. Reentry

**Remaking the earlier chapters of Reality Shift in my spare time. Nothing much, just some grammatical changes and a few touch ups to get it to more recent standards.**

My story starts on Earth. But, it is not the Earth I am from. My Earth is in reality 1. I'm sorry, I probably should've introduced myself. My name is Atom, and I come from the first world, the first beginning, ect. ect. But, I am not in my world any longer. I have gone through a realital shift. Most people go through them all the time, but nothing much is changed. The exact time of someone's death, maybe a city moved a few feet. Nothing measurable. But me, I have gone through hundreds of shifts. My world has changed greatly.

My first shift occurred when I was six or seven. It was when Bakugan was still a thing that people enjoyed. I never knew it at the time, but I shifted from Reality 1 to reality 2. It all occurred due to the connection I had to the Bakugan show. Over time, my connection vaporized, and I returned to my reality. But, it was with my connection to Digimon that occurred when I was 12 that caused my first major shift. That shift brought me to Reality 4. From there, my connection to hundreds of different things brought me further and further away. It was only when I was fifteen, and regained my connection to Bakugan, that I shifted too far. By this time, I was already past counting the Realities I had been through. They all blended into the one. But the time when I regained my connection, that was when I traveled through them, for the first time, freely. The only one I could not access was my home reality, that is, reality 1. I have bounced from reality to reality since then, trying to find my way back. It was then that I discovered what I was always meant to find.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

I began to wake up. This always happened soon after I shifted. I change realities, then I sleep for about twenty four hours afterwards. Time and Time again. But this time, I didn't awaken in an alley. For the first time, I woke up in a bed. I began to look around, and the entire room was unfamiliar, yet I had some strange sense that I had seen it before. Then the door opened. "You awake ye.." The rest of the words were drowned out. By what I was seeing, I was looking right at one of the main characters to the Bakugan show, Dan Kuso himself. I was gobsmacked. Then I heard him again. "You've been asleep for about 24 hours. Man, you had better be glad I saved you from being eaten by the rats." I couldn't focus. I started looking around, and noticed some significant differences from what I knew, and what was here. For starters, it appeared to be before the Bakugan world, Vestroia, made contact with Earth. Then I looked back at Dan.

"What's the date today?" I asked. Dan looked at me in questioning.

"The fifth of June. Why do you ask?" Perfect. The day before the cards are destined to fall. About a month before Dan meets Drago. It pained me to think that I would see a childhood hero go through what I knew he was going to go through. From losing to Masquerade and losing Drago, only to go after him to the Doom Dimension, to being trapped in the Doom Dimension, with having to go through the current of time. Sorry for those of you who were only on Season 1, episode 14. Spoilers are going to be rampant from me in this reality. Anyways, Dan had just told me it was the day before the cards fell. This was good information. I knew I had to leave before then, as to not tamper with the Timeline.

"May I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, down the hall, first room on the left." Getting up quickly, I startled Dan. I quickly exited the room, making Dan wonder where I got all the energy from. I quickly found the bathroom, and closed the door. Closing my eyes, I focused on my perception of the layers of reality, trying to leave this one. But, something prevented me. I was pushed here by an unknown force, and I was stuck. I was forced into this reality, but for what? If I did any more interfering, the Timeline may fall apart. Then, there was a knocking on the door. "Hey, you almost done in there?" Dan, curse him for his appliance to people he doesn't know, was being curious for the first time I knew him to be. Simple question, but with many answers.

"Yeah, almost." I flushed the toilet to make it seem like I had done my business, then washed my hands and exited. I passed Dan, who looked at me before I was able to get past him.

"So, what were you doing in the alley?"

Crud, he asked directly. But, then again, what else was I to expect from Dan? "I sometimes fall asleep at random times, and I just so happened to be there." The lie, the one I had told countless others. It was mostly the truth, except for the random part. I do sometimes fall asleep, after I shift, and I did just so happen to be there. But, the random part is the lie. Dan looked at me as if he didn't believe me, then he shrugged and walked back to his room. I heard the clacking of his keyboard, and knew he was doing something on his computer. However, because it was before Bakugan, I didn't know what he was doing. He could've been logging in to talk to his friends, or checking email, or anything. Then I heard the sounds of a game. It was uncomfortably soothing, hearing something normal. I then noticed a window on the other side of the hall. Walking over, I noticed something in the sky. Looking, it seemed to have been the attribute wheel. Something I had not expected to see before the cards fell, but I suppose something must happen to show what was to come. Then, I saw the symbol come closer. Startled, I jumped away from the window. Yet, I still saw the wheel. It was still coming closer. Soon, it seemed to be just outside the house. I wondered why nobody was freaking out. Then, the symbol shrank to roughly the size of a bracelet. It fazed through the window, and approached me. I held out my hand to try and stop it, and closed my eyes. For a minute, I didn't move, but didn't feel anything. Instinctively, I opened my eyes. The wheel was gone from the air, but it had found a new home. Namely, on my hand. Naturally, I freaked out. I did something different though, I was _quietly_ freaking out. Something was happening in this reality that shouldn't be happening. Something beyond my understanding.

* * *

The cards fell all over the world. The Bakugan were now known, but only as a game. I, too, had a set of these cards, but no guardian bakugan. Dan had met Drago, and they had already had their disputes. But they were a team now, and forever. I still have the symbol on my hand, but haven't yet figured out it's meaning. I have made sure to keep my ranking low, as to not disrupt the Timeline. I am somewhere around 900, but I have no drive to go further. This reality needs to be kept the way it is supposed to play out, regardless of my wants. If I were to try, I could easily beat anybody in this world. But, I restrain myself. I keep out of the way of others. I stay out of the school, I stay out of brawls. I even stay away from Dan, despite us living in the same house. Yeah, his mom and dad took me in after the lie that I was an orphan. Not too far from the truth, but still a lie. And Dan, being himself, always wanted to brawl me so that he could 'teach' me how to be better at brawling. I keep on telling him that I am still working on my strategy, despite me having all the pieces in place. I feel as if I wouldn't hold back against Dan, and I would disrupt the Timeline by overtaking his spot, and thus making it impossible for him to ascend the ranks up to number one. Yet each time gets harder.

* * *

July 9

"Atom, you really should brawl me. There's a lot I could teach you."

I shook my head. "Still don't have a strategy. Can't battle you without a strategy."

He looked down in disdain. Then, looked back up with his jovial smile.

"Still the same excuse. The same lie." I was taken aback. How did he know it was a lie? He continued. "You have had a strategy from day 1, yet you never execute it. You always purposefully make a mistake, just so that you don't rise the ranks. I don't understand it."

"You wouldn't understand it even if I told you why."

He fumed. "What exactly is THAT supposed to mean? That I can't understand it?" I knew he would react this way. So, I had come up with a plan beforehand.

"Fine, you want to know the truth? Battle me, show me that you can win, then I will tell you everything." A loose play, I admit. If I win, I break the timeline. But, I'm not going to win. My strategy is custom tailored to not be able to beat Dan before he got Drago. Now that he has Drago, there is nothing I will be able to do against him. My secret will be revealed, but the timeline won't break. I just have to hope that everything works.

"All right, you're on. You don't stand a chance against me and Drago!"

"Careful Dan, I am sensing something strange here."

"Relax Drago, Atom doesn't even have a guardian Bakugan yet. Soon, we'll learn what he is keeping from us." We soon stood against each other, holding a card each. We flipped them around, and they began to glow. Mine was yellow, while Dan's was red. The attributic wheel began spinning underneath us, causing the one on my hand to itch a little. The field opened, and I felt time outside of it stop. I saw the Six worlds of Vestroia in the background. Dan held up a card, and I mirrored him.

"Gate Card, Set!" Two giant versions of the cards appeared on the ground, and Dan made to shoot a Bakugan.

"I'll take first. Bakugan, Brawl!" I saw that he was shooting a Pyrus Robotallion. It landed on his card, and transformed. I squeezed my fingers around my first bakugan, Haos Terrorclaw. Deciding against it, I grabbed a gate card, and threw it next to Dan's, to my right. I grabbed my weakest Bakugan, my Haos Juggernoid, and threw it upon the new card. My strategy was flowing, working. This was worrying. Dan, knowing him, would go on the offensive as soon as I went defensive, like I did.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" True to form, his bakugan, Mantris, flew across the field, but landed on my first card. This was surprising. Dan never took the defensive route in any of his battles. Then he spoke. "What the! I threw my Bakugan to Atom's Juggernoid! Why did it land on his First Card?" This was at least more like it, except for the fact that it was impossible. Dan never missed his shot. At least he was still aggro.

"I guess it's my turn." I grabbed my Haos Siege, and before throwing it, I threw another gate card, this one to the left of my first one. Then, my Siege flew through the air, right to the center of my card.

"Come on, Atom, face me!"

"Make me!"

"As you wish! Ability card, Activate! Marionette!"

Dan's Mantris began glowing from its scythes. My Juggernoid was then dragged to Dan's Robotallion. The gate card glowed.

 _Calculating G Levels. Haos Juggernoid at 280 Gs. Pyrus Robotallion at 300 Gs._

His Bakugan had more power. Just as I planned. Then Dan shouted for the gate card to open. Glowing, it showed a command card. "Freeze Frame!" My Juggernoid stopped moving, and Dan's Robotallion was unaffected. Let's just say it was a quick victory. Juggernoid was soon going back into ball form before my eyes. Dan caught Robotallion with ease as his HSP went up. "Is that all you got Atom? I would've expected more!"

"This isn't about winning."

"What?"

"My turn, Dan. Bakugan, Brawl!" It went right to my gate card, next to Mantris. But without another Marionette card, he couldn't do anything. Dan definitely seemed upset about it somewhat. Then he regained his composure.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand, Drago!" Drago stood next to my Siege. Sticking to my strategy, I held up one ability card.

"Ability activate, lightning joust!" Siege began to spark a little bit, then dashed towards Drago.

 _Haos Siege at 400 Gs, Pyrus Dragonoid at 340 Gs._

"That's all you got?"

"Not even close, but I am holding back."

"What? Why?"

"I'll tell you if you win. Remember that!"

"Whatever. Ability Activate!"

Drago then said "Boosted Dragon!"As would be expected, Siege got consumed in a giant fireball. Drago went back to Dan, and his HSP rose. That left me with my strongest on the field, Haos Terrorclaw. I had nothing I could do, so Dan went again.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Drago!"

Drago was right next to my Terrorclaw, but I was not worried. I simply smirked and stated "Gate card open. Dimensional Shift Quad Battle." Dan's Marionette was dragged to the card, and the field changed.

"What is this?"

"This, Dan, would be the Dimensional Shift Quad Battle. The Quad Battle is the same as the command card Quartet Battle, but the Dimensional shift causes the field to go to a different Dimension. That's how I've gotten all my Bakugan Dan, The Quad Battle forces me to have another bakugan, so if I don't have enough, it asks other bakugan if they would be willing to battle with me. It does that until one is found." Then, the field began to stabilize. Another form was beginning to materialize on the card. Then, the field completely stabilized, in a dark and dreary dimension.

"What is this place? Atom, do you have any idea?"

"Yeah, Dan. And none of them are good." We were situated in the Doom Dimension. Drago looked a bit woozy, as his most pre evolved form was unable to resist the Doom Dimension in any way. Then I looked back to the card. Upon it was another Dragon. Just saying, it is a Haos Leonidas. That way, I don't have to describe him. I then realized that the card had chosen a partner for me. Then, the Doom Dimension vanished, to be replaced with the regular field. Leonidas was still there, although he looked more than a little miffed.

 _Calculating G power levels. Haos Terrorclaw at 300 Gs, Unknown Haos Bakugan at 450 Gs, Pyrus Dragonoid at 440 Gs, Pyrus Mantris at 290 Gs._

Leonidas has a very high power level. And my team was 20 Gs ahead, which meant that if I did nothing, my team would win against them. Then Dan would have nobody left except his Robotallion. Then he screamed. "Ability Activate! Pyrus Enhancer!"

 _All pyrus bakugan G level increase by 50 Gs. Haos team at 750 Gs, Pyrus team at 830 Gs._

"It's a done deal now, Atom!" Drago and Mantris went to work on my Bakugan. Drago was taking on Leonidas because he could fly, and Mantris was taking on my Terrorclaw. It was over before I knew it. The field closed around us, and I had lost. Dan came over and stuck out his hand. "Nice Brawl. I never thought you would bring in another bakugan with a card!" I took his hand, and we stared each other in the eyes.

"But now, it's time for me to fess up. About who I am, and what I am doing here."

 _Hey guy's, Atom here. I was explaining things to Dan when Masquerade showed up. He claimed not to want to battle Dan, but me! That's going to be a problem, considering the Doom Cards. Luckily, Leonidas has powers I had never dreamed of. You guy's will need to tune in to find out how it goes! See you there._


	2. A Darker Day

Dan and I were brawling. I had my strategy custom tailored to be able to always lose to him, yet I still had almost won. This was due to me new partner, Haos Leonidas. The reward for the battle was information for Dan. Let's hope he can understand.

* * *

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

* * *

"But now, it's time for me to fess up. About who I am, and what I am doing here."

"Then start explaining already! I know you have the heart of a brawler, yet you never battle. It's been driving me crazy since the beginning!"

"Calm down and I'll tell you." Dan was reluctant at first, but he then agreed to sit down and relax. "Ok, so first thing first. You know where the bakugan come from, correct?"

"Of course! Vestroia."

"Well, Vestroia is another dimension. A world parallel to Earth. What I do is related to something completely different."

Then Leonidas interrupted. "When am I going to get to battle again?"

"Aren't you a bit aggressive right now? Just relax a little longer."

"Hmph." He closed.

"Anyways, where was I?"

"You were saying that what you do is different."

"Right. What I do is I cross realities."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I am not from here. I came from the first reality, the basic one. The reality all other realities are from."

Dan simply stared. I had thought I broke his mind, until he looked at me and asked something.

"So, why are you not in your reality?"

"It is blocked to me. I cannot access it because I ventured too far."

Dan nodded his head. "So, why are you in this Reality?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is that I cannot access the timelines to switch realities here. Until I figure out how to, I am struck."

"Well, how do you figure it out?"

"By sitting and watching the timeline go. I am stressing it right now just telling you about it."

"So, why don't you brawl?"

"Because, if I did, and I started ascending ranks, I would disrupt the time stream. For example, if I were to beat you, you would not ascend to the top ten like you are supposed to. I would take over, and the reality would shatter."

Then, an echoey voice came out of nowhere. "So, what would happen if you were to beat me?" Then, a familiar white cloak came out of the air, seemingly like the warp card Masquerade had. Then he was there: Masquerade himself. "Would that disrupt the time stream as well?"

"As long as I don't ascend the ranks, no."

"Well then, how about a battle? If you win, you will go up to the top 100. If I win, however…"

"My bakugan will go to the Doom Dimension. I know that. It's due to the Doom Card in your possession. However, I cannot accept the battle. If I did, the time stream would destabilize. Not only would reality itself change, but so would everybody else."

Then Leonidas whispered in my ear. "I want to battle. Give me that right!"

"I can't. If I do, it will cause ripples that will affect all other realities."

"So, Atom. If you wish for me to not send Daniel's bakugan to the Doom Dimension, you will battle!"

Dan looked at me. "I don't know about you, but I never say no to a battle. But, if I battle him, I will lose."

I sighed. Either I change reality myself, or Dan does it. I at least have a chance to save the reality if it destabilizes.

"Very well Masquerade. I accept your challenge." We stood apart from each other. He lifted a card at the same time as me.

"Field, open." His glowed purple, and mine glowed yellow. The attribute wheel circled under us, and I felt the one on my hand itch. Soon, we were in the battle field. I felt a hand on me, and turned. I saw Dan with his hand on my shoulder. I knew he would come, but it still surprised me.

"So, Atom, Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Very well then. Doom Card, Set."

The purple ripples were sent out, and I knew that I had to win or lose everything.

Then Leonidas spoke. "Don't worry, just send me out first." I looked at him in shock, and Dan the turned my head so I was focused on the field. Masquerade had already sent out a Darkus Laserman, onto my Gate card nonetheless. This was my chance to bring out my power. Laserman was a ranged Bakugan, but useless in close quarters. But, just as I went to grab my Siege, Leonidas flew out and landed on the card. He rose, and I saw Masquerade smirk. I then saw Leonidas run and punch the Laserman. He held his hand in pain. Then, Masquerade held up a card.

"Ability activate, Darkus Shift." Laserman phased off of my card and reappeared on Masquerade's, and he was ready to fire. Leonidas was soon trying to dodge lasers, but failing to.

 _Calculating G power Levels. Haos Leonidas at 450 Gs, Darkus Laserman at 440 Gs._

-At least Leonidas is still at a higher G level.- Laserman kept firing, but he wasn't dealing any damage, other than annoyance.

"Atom, lemme at him!"

"Sure thing. Ability Activate. Haos switch!"

The gate card Leonidas was on and Leonidas were phasing out of existence, as was Masquerade's card. Suddenly, the two switched, and Laserman and Leonidas were on my Card where Masquerade's was.

"Not bad, but useless!"

"Not useless."

 _Battle Started. Calculating G power Levels. Haos Leonidas at 540 Gs, Darkus Laserman at 440 Gs._

"What the! How?"

"Let me explain. The Haos Switch Card is a card that allows me to swap the position of any number of things on the battlefield. This includes gate cards, and Bakugan, among other things." Masquerade growled at his Laserman was defeated. Leonidas came back to me, and Masquerade was down a Bakugan.

"It's my move now. Bakugan Brawl! Rise Darkus Siege!"

Masquerade was playing in his court now. I had to follow him or face Reaper. I threw Leonidas onto his gate card.

"Finally, back into the battle!"

"Not for long. Gate Card, open. Triple Battle!" Masquerade had another bakugan brought out, and it was Reaper.

"So, puny Human, we finally meet." I was instantly scared. I knew it was Reaper's own ability, but it still felt real.

Then Masquerade started Speaking. "Just to make things more interesting. Ability Activate! Darkus Landmine!" The gate card shimmered. In its place was another gate card, this one unopened. "Gate card open! Haos Drain!"

 _Calculating G power change. Leonidas decreasing, decreasing, decreasing._

Leonidas was in some serious trouble, and I couldn't do anything about it. If I did, the time stream would be messed up.

"Atom." It was Leonidas. "We need to do something!"

"I know, but the time stream!"

"Forget the time stream! You are in a different reality from what you think it is! You need to wake up, see the differences, and figure out what to do!"

I suddenly had a vision. I was looking at what I knew, and what I had seen. There were differences! There was nothing the same between them. The layouts, the collectibles, the people. Nothing was the same! Then I saw a Bakugan I had no name for.

"Human, you have learned much in your time. But you still question what should be done. You are in a new reality, one that you wished for. You have the power to stop his gate card. You must do so to save your partner."

"But, the time stream…"

"There is no reason to be concerned about the time stream. You are in a reality apart from what you know. Things will not flow the same, and require something to happen outside the normal. You need to do what needs to be done, not worry about the timeline. That's my job." The vision began to vanish. I again saw Leonidas barely holding on. His G power was still decreasing.

"I need to do something, but all Haos abilities are blocked. What do I do, what do I do?" As I was trying to think, I saw the attribute wheel on my hand.

"You have the power to stop the gate card." Said a voice in my head.

"I have the power to stop the gate card!" I focused on the attributic wheel. I thought of which attribute would be most helpful against Darkus. Then I remembered the goal of each season. Dan, a Pyrus brawler, was against a Darkus brawler. I focused on the power of Pyrus, the power of fire, and I felt something. I looked at my hand and saw that Pyrus was lit up on it. Power coursed through my arm, and was travelling through my body. Leonidas was also starting to glow. I had an urge to call out something. "Form Change!" The power raced across my body, filling me with fire. I began to glow and my clothing changed to be more similar to Dan's. Leonidas also changed. His color went from white to red, and grey to dark red. My ability cards changed to be of the Pyrus variety, and Leonidas roared. His G power shot back up, and continued on for a bit. His power level stabilized at 520 Gs, 70 Gs higher than his base.

"I am Pyrus Leonidas!" He Roared. Masquerade stumbled backwards a little, clearly agitated.

 _Calculating G power Levels. Pyrus Leonidas at 520 Gs, Darkus Siege at 300 Gs, Darkus Reaper at 340 Gs._

So, Leonidas was 120 Gs behind. Nothing I can't handle.

"Ability Activate! Fire Wall!" Leonidas became encased in a tornado of fire.

 _Leonidas G power boost by 50 Gs._

"Not enough, Atom. Ability Activate! Darkus Enhancement!"

 _All Darkus bakugan G power boost by 150 Gs. Pyrus Leonidas at 570 Gs. Darkus team at 940 Gs._

"Just what I was waiting for! Ability Activate! Nova Split!"

Leonidas then duplicated himself. The copy was Haos, with his base power level.

 _Recalculating. Leonidas team at 1020 Gs. Darkus team at 940 Gs._

"Perfect. And since you used all three of your abilities, you cannot raise their power anymore. Thus, the G difference stays in effect and Leonidas wins!" Leonidas rammed into the two Bakugan, and the field started to close around us. Masquerade sneered, and vanished in a pane. It seemed that he was down, but not out. I then realized that I was in my normal clothing again, and Leonidas was once again Haos.

"That was awesome!" I looked at Dan. He seemed to be very impressed. I was too, in fact. I never thought that would happen. I looked down at Leonidas and began to laugh.

 _Hey guys. Julie Here! Listen, we finally get to meet Dan's house guest! Apparently Atom has a messed up history when it comes to the Bakugan, and he doesn't even know how to get back to his home. Sooo sad. Anyways, Runo wants to battle him, Haos against Haos. You's have to tune in to find out who wins!_


	3. Meeting the Brawlers

Episode 3 - Meeting the Brawlers

Masquerade had come by as I was explaining things to Dan, and I had managed to beat him thanks to the help of a Bakugan I have no knowledge of. It was from that that I had discovered that I can undergo a form change with my bakugan, Leonidas. It was also when I learned that I can edit this timeline without trouble.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"That was awesome!"

I looked at Dan. He seemed very impressed. I was too, in fact. I never thought that would happen. I looked down at Leonidas and began to laugh. Soon Dan was laughing too. But it stopped when his BakuPod beeped.

"Whoops, there's my alarm. I gotta go!"

"Where are you going"

Dan rushed inside the house before I could finish.

"To go. Dan is usually in such a hurry."

Leonidas laughed. "If it's so important to you, just follow him."

That comment got me moving. Back in my reality, I could sneak up on anyone. Dan should be a cake walk. But if he was going to Marucho's, then security would be tight. I would have to be very careful. But, in my determination, I set my BakuPod to track Dan's. I saw that he was on the move already. I'd have to move quickly to catch up. Grabbing leonidas and my cards, I raced after him.

Following Dan wasn't hard. It was keeping up with him that was. Dan had endurance, but not much speed. I still had to jog for much longer than I usually do in order to keep watch on him though. By the time he got to his destination I was winded. I then looked up and saw Marucho's home. I then looked and saw Dan enter. I dashed after him and went inside without touching the door. I didn't want to trip any alarms to tip off Dan. I followed him through the house, and after he got lost a few times he wound up in the main room with Marucho, Runo, and surprisingly Shun.

Shun looked in Dan's direction, and saw me. He saw that I was following Dan, and that I had no malice in my eyes. He simply shrugged and went back to his tea. Marucho heard Dan enter and told him to sit down. I tailed behind his so that Runo and Marucho couldn't see me. Dan sat down across from Shun, next to Marucho. I slowly raised myself above the couch so I could hear what Marucho was saying.

"It appears that we are losing to Masquerade. Kids around the world are losing their Bakugan to brats who just want to battle more and more people. What they don't realise is that they are helping Masquerade in his plan. But I don't know what that is yet."

I stood up. "Perhaps I could help?"

Runo screamed, and Marucho jumped out of the couch. Dan nearly fell down, and Shun was just as calm as ever.

"What the heck was that about?!" Screamed Dan. Then he saw it was me. His still looked very mad, but he calmed a little. "Oh, Atom."

Runo stopped screaming. "Who's Atom?"

Marucho then spoke up. "Atom is Dan's house guest. And it appears that he snuck in here with Dan."

"I saw him as soon as he came in, but I brushed him off as a threat. He was following Dan. If he were someone who wanted to find us, Dan wouldn't even be here."

Dan still didn't seem very happy to see me. "Why were you following me?"

"Because, you dashed out of the yard before I could ask you where you were going after I battle Masquerade."

The room fell silent.

"You battled Masquerade? You lost your Bakugan, didn't you?" Asked Runo.

"Yes, everybody who has battled him so far has lost their Bakugan. It would be safe to assume that Atom here lost his too."

"That's what you would think." Said Leonidas.

Everybody but Shun looked around.

"Ok, where did that voice come from." Runo squeaked.

"Right here." Said Leonidas as he climbed my shoulder.

Everybody but Dan looked at Leonidas like he was a ghost. Dan simply smiled, liking the fact that Marucho was wrong for once.

"Atom didn't lose any Bakugan, because he only used me."

"H-how is that possible? All my data suggests that he is nearly unbeatable!"

"Yeah, data is all well and good, but when it comes down to facts, the data falls apart."

Then the screen turned on.

"Master Marucho. I have Miss Julie here in the plane. She will be with you in a few moments."

"Thanks Kato. Would you mind escorting her to the main room?"

"Sure thing Master Marucho."

The screen clicked off.

"So," I began, "why is Julie coming to your house?"

"We were going to discuss strategies that we could use to try and beat Masquerade, and try to figure out his plan. Speaking of which, didn't you ask if might be able to help?"

"Yeah, but we should probably wait until Julie"

"What's up guys!" screamed a voice.

"Second time today I've been interrupted." I muttered under my breath.

"Hi Marucho, Runo, Shun. Hello Dan! And, uh, who's the other guy?"

"Hello Julie, I would be Atom."

"Atom, where have I heard the name before?" Her face lit up in realization. "Oh my gosh, you're Dan's house guest! It's soooooo great to finally meet you!"

I was taken aback by Julie. She seemed to be the very energetic girl who was very friendly. Not a good combination for my health. She then rushed over to me and looked at my face, very up close.

"Wow, you look a lot different than how Dan described you!"

I looked at Dan. He put his hand behind his head and smiled very unconvincingly.

"Nice to meet you too, Julie. Now, if you would please get off of me so I can breath again."

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorrrrrrry."

"Anyways, once Julie gets off of Atom, we can discuss what Atom knows about Masquerade."

Everybody looked at me, expecting me to lead.

"Ok, I will tell you what little I know that won't change the course of events."

Then the screen flashed on, and we all saw Alice.

"Alice, just on time." Said Marucho.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to clean up the Lab."

"You mean Dr. Michael's lab, correct?"

"Yep, that's the one!"

"Marucho, can you schedule us to head there? What I can explain is easier seen than told."

"Sure. Just give me a few minutes."

While Marucho typed in commands to his computer, the rest of us watched.

"Alright. I've sent an email to all of our parents. We will be leaving in a few."

The screen switched to Kato. "You rang, Master Marucho?"

"Yes, Kato. Can you get the jet running? We are taking a trip to Moscow."

"Very well sir. I will call you when all preparations are ready."

The screen flicked off. Then Shun spoke.

"How do you know that answers will be there?

Dan answered for me. "It's very complicated."

Shun smirked. "How complicated can it be?"

"Complicated enough to hurt Marucho's brain." I replied.

They all gasped.

"So complicated it would hurt Marucho's brain?" Asked Julie. "That's impossible!"

"Nothing is ever impossible." I replied.

"He's right. He explained to me about 20 words and I was lost." Argued Dan.

"Yeah, but you have such short term memory. It almost funny how much you forget every day."

"You take that back right now Runo!"

"I wouldn't if I could!"

"Hold it you two. Aren't we all supposed to be friends here?" Asked Julie.

Dan and Runo quickly turned away from each other. I started chuckling a little.

"What so funny, Mister?"

"It's just that you two act the same way you were portrayed."

Everything went silent, and I knew I had some explaining to do.

"What do you mean, portrayed?" Asked Runo.

"I must admit, I am curious too." Said Marucho.

"I guess I had better start from the beginning."

It took me a few minutes to explain. How I am from a different Earth, and how my Reality had a television show similar to this reality.

"So, what you are saying is that you know about all of our adventures to come?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes and no. I know who is going to do what, but I don't know the when."

"Intriguing!"

"So, mister smarty pants, why do we need to visit Alice?"

"Because her Grandfather's lab is where we will find answers, and it is where the two worlds first met."

Runo the asked "What two worlds?"

The guardian Bakugan, excluding Leonidas, jumped onto the table.

"The two worlds are Earth and Vestroia." Explained Drago.

"Bakugan are from Vestroia, and we crossed over to your world through a dimensional rift." Added Tigrerra.

"I was one of the first to come, and I can tell you it was a bumpy ride." Chimes Preyas.

"And, it coincided with the humans developing dimensional transport abilities." Concluded Skyress.

"So, we need to go to see the origin of all this?" Asked Julie.

"Yep. We need to go so that you all can learn what has happened."

They all looked at me.

"What? I've already seen it."

"Fair enough." Said Marucho.

The screen turned on. "Master Marucho, the plane is ready for takeoff. Shall I come and escort you all here?"

"No thanks, Kato. Just wait for us."

"Very well, sir."

The screen turned off.

"Looks like we had better get going."

"Not quite yet mister. I'm still not sure I believe you."

"Why would you think that Runo?" Asked Julie.

"Because, he could just be someone placed by Masquerade in Dan's house. We still don't know what Masquerade is fully capable of, and we don't know if he can implant false memories."

Everybody looked at her. Then Dan laughed.

"Man, Runo, you sure can be suspicious. But this is ridiculous!"

"It is not! I am being completely reasonable!"

"She does have a point." Everybody looked at Marucho. "We don't know what he is capable of. However, Dan does have a point. Runo is someone who can be very suspicious of anybody. Thus, I can suggest a good, peaceful resolution. I suggest a battle between Runo and Atom."

"Finally, another battle!"

Everybody turned their attention to Leonidas.

"Ok, Leonidas, you need to really reconsider how much you want and need battling. It's not a good combination for me to have someone who want's to battle each and every minute of each and every single day."

"Hmph." Leonidas closed into a ball.

"Well, if your partner wants to brawl, we'll show him who's boss! Right Tigrerra?"

"Of course, m'lady."

"Well then, I guess it's settled. Runo, Atom, you guys are going to battle. Right here, Right now. Is that fine?"

"It seems like a great idea Marucho. Any objections Atom?" Asked Runo.

"Very well then, if it will get this distrust over with. We cannot have it in the future."

"Great, let's get started!"

Me and runo stood facing each other. Everybody grabbed someone's shoulders. Dan, Julie and Shun grabbed mine, while Marucho grabbed Runo's.

"Field Open!"

The wheel circled around us. My hand itched again. I would probably never get used to it. Soon, we were in the battle field.

"Gate Card, Set!"

Our cards both glowed yellow and grew to size. Runo seemed ready to launch a Bakugan.

"Bakugan Brawl!"

The bakugan seemed to be a Haos Saurus.

"Bakugan, Stand! Rise Haos Saurus!"

A Saurus rose, and it was on her card. It roared.

"Now it's my turn. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl!"

My gate card set just before my Bakugan landed. My Siege opened up.

"Oh, playing defensive, are you? I'll show you what that gets you! Bakugan Brawl!"

The Siege went towards mine. I knew she had walked right into my trap. I wasn't playing defensively, I was playing offensively. My plan was to use a quadruple battle to force her to send out Tigrerra and I would send out Leonidas. The combined strength would easily beat Runo.

"Bakugan Stand! Haos Siege!"

"Got you! Gate Card Open, Quadruple Battle!"

The gate card glowed, and a wall appeared between the two sieges.

"You brat!"

"Not a brat, a strategist."

I sent out Leonidas and Runo was forced to send Tigrerra. Runo seemed a bit worried but Tigrerra looked back and reassured her. "Don't worry m'lady. I will persevere."

"I trust you Tigrerra. Go for it!"

"That level of trust is what I love about the brawlers. It makes me want to help everybody I can. But, we are currently in a battle, so I need to focus."

This made Runo recoil a little.

"Wait, you like that we have trust between us and our Bakugan?"

"Of course! The Battle Brawlers were always built upon respect, trust, and loyalty. That's how my connection was forged."

Runo seemed to be reconsidering what she had said.

"That is definitely something Masquerade would never have someone say. You sure don't work for him!" Exclaimed Marucho. "No follower of Masquerade would say nice of us." Marucho piped.

"Likewise, nobody would say nice of Masquerade in this room but me."

This made everybody recoil.

"You can say something nice about him? What the heck could you say that's nice about him?" Asked Runo.

"Well, the fact that he is controlled by negative energy, and yet still can try and help people, despite it furthering his goal, is respectable. He has not yet made a move that makes someone hurt except the Brawlers. Yeah, I get he is evil, but there is also much good in him."

Everybody seemed confused by my statement. But Runo just brushed it off.

"Even if you can look like someone who is not a part of Masquerade's group, that doesn't excuse you from this battle. Now, let's get back to it!"

"You're right Runo, I need to get back into focus with this. Let's continue on. I believe I was beating you before we got confused."

"You wish mister!"

Everybody laughed, even Runo, after we finished discussing. Then we continued to brawl.

 _Hey guy's, Dan speaking. We've finally made it to Moscow, and have met up with Alice. We were taken to her grandfather's lab, where we make a strange discovery. It appears that the destabilization of Vestroia was an accident, but also caused by a bigger force. You're going to have to tune in to find out. See you there!_


	4. The Truth

I had followed Dan to Marucho's house, and snuck in after him. Everybody was surprised to see me, excluding Shun. I convinced them to go to Alice's grandfather's lab, but then Runo challenged me to a brawl. She had her suspicions about me. I was then able to prove that I was not working for Masquerade by my words alone.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Great Brawl Atom!" Complemented Dan. "One of these days, you might be able to beat Shun!"

"You wish, Dan. Don't forget, I was once number 1 in the world."

"That is true, but Masquerade is now number 1 and I have beaten him."

"Still not able to beat me. Not easily anyways."

"Will you two stop arguing? It's giving me a headache!"

"Fine." We both agreed.

"Anyways, we should probably get moving. Kato's waiting at the plane." Marucho said.

"Let's get going. You five need to see the place where it all began."

"Off we go then!" Exclaimed Marucho.

Marucho managed to run faster than all of us, despite his little legs. Even Dan had trouble keeping up. We soon arrived at Marucho's family plane. The hanger itself was bigger than Dan's entire house, but I had already known it was huge.

"Hello Master Marucho. Are you and your friends ready for takeoff?"

"Yes, we are Kato. Please open the door."

"Certainly."

The plane door then began to open When it had opened completely, we went inside to the living room. Yeah, Marucho's family spared no expenses. We heard alarms and ruching water as the hanger doors opened. Soon, we were lifting up, and flying over the land. Kato appeared on screen.

"We will be arriving in Moscow in about an hour. Please enjoy yourselves for the remainder of the trip."

The screen clicked off, and we all faced each other.

"Well, it seems our entire team is going to meet up for the first time. I don't know about you guy's, but I'm pumped for this!"

"You are always pumped for anything Dan."

"Oh, can it Drago."

Everybody but Dan laughed.

"What are you all laughing about? All I said was that our entire team was coming together for the first time. What's so funny about what I said?"

"It's not what you said, Dan. It's that you said to Drago. I know for a fact that you guys will always be friends, and always have a connection. If Drago gets taken from you, you will be right there to help him."

Everybody looked at me.

"Truer words have never been spoken."

I looked at my shoulder. Leonidas was there and open.

"Atom, you and I were brought together by your gate card. But, I wonder if it wasn't some other power that brought me into your hands. As with Drago and Dan, you and I will be connected forever. I just know it!"

"You're right, Leo. I never wanted to beat anyone before I met you."

"And I was a very violent Bakugan before I met you. But you have tempered me to the point where I can get past my own wants. And I have given you the courage to face the unknown, to change what you know."

"Yep. In order for me to help I need to get past what I think I know. I think it time that I tell you guys the full story."

"What's the full story?" Asked Marucho.

"The full story is who has damaged the worlds, and why I think I was brought here. It all started in the Pyrus world, where Drago is from."

"Wait, you're not talking about…"

"Yes. A white one, Naga. He sought power because he felt that he didn't have any. At the same time, Michael was working on his Dimensional Transport system. He got accidentally teleported and ended up in Pyrus Space. He met up with Naga in Pyrus space before Naga met with Drago. The card given to Naga allowed him to go to the two cores of Vestroia. There, he attempted to absorb the power of the Silent Core and the Infinity Core. But, the power from the Silent core was too great, and he was dragged inside. This created a mass rupture of negative energy, with spilled into our world as well in the form of the Bakugan Cards, and Masquerade's Doom Cards. The negative energy changed some Bakugans minds. Like the Fear Ripper Drago fought when he was summoned by Dan."

"That's right. The Fear Ripper was a Darkus Bakugan in Pyrus Space. It also had a weird look in its eyes, like it was being corrupted. I didn't know it at the time, but it was corrupted by negative energy."

"Exactly. Now, I think I was brought here due to my knowledge of Bakugan from my world. I was one of the only people left who knew of Bakugan, and I was one of the smartest when it came to Bakugan. If my knowledge is what allows us to beat Naga, then I am needed here, and that is why I cannot leave. Until I help you guys save your world, I am trapped in this world. If this world falls, I fall with it."

"Has that ever happened before?" Asked Marucho.

"Not yet. I am never usually in a reality for long. Only the 24 hours that I sleep after shifting plus another three or four hours."

"So that's why I found you in the alley a month ago! You had just shifted and went comatose."

"Exactly. Once I was rested, I woke up."

The screen flickered. "Excuse me Master Marucho, but we are approaching Moscow. Please prepare for landing."

Marucho looked down at his BakuPod. "Wow, time really did fly while we were talking. Everybody, please sit down."

When we had all sat, shun finally spoke.

"So, why do you think we need your help in our reality?"

Everybody looked at him in surprise.

"Well, as far as I can figure, it is because something is going to happen that you aren't prepared for. I'm not sure as to what will happen, but something will happen. Then, my knowledge of Bakugan will kick into effect as I try and figure out what needs to be done to end the threat."

"Makes sense, but why you?"

"What do you mean?"

"There are other realities similar to your, I would bet. Probably some other shifters. So why you? Why you specifically?"

I must've looked confused. "I can honestly say that I never thought about it. I mostly focused on keeping the timeline safe."

The plane then landed with a small thud, and the hatch opened. The cold breeze stiffened everybody but Dan. He bent over with a runny nose.

"Man it's cold. Don't we have any warm clothing?"

"Of course. Master Marucho, would you like me to grab coats for everybody?"

Kato surprised everybody.

"Yeah, Kato. That would be great."

In no time, we were in coats. Dan was in red, Runo in white, etcetera. The only ones not in coats were me and Shun.

"Would you two like coats?"

"No thanks, Kato. My outfit is quite literally an adjustable thermostat." I replied.

"Not for me either. Thanks for offering."

"I'm so glad you guys are here."

We all looked at Alice, who had just come inside the Plane. Even Shun looked surprised. Alice could walk very quietly. We soon righted ourselves.

"Hey, Alice. You look different from when you're on a screen." Said Dan.

"Yes, I must concur. You look very different in person."

"Yeah, like, I wouldn't have recognized you if the others didn't point you out!"

"Well, it's very nice to finally meet all of you. But I am wondering why you guys are here."

"We are here because Atom thinks that we can find answers here in your grandfather's lab." Explained Marucho.

"Oh. That shouldn't be too hard. After the accident in the lab, I made sure to take good care of it. Here, I'll take you there."

"Thanks Alice. Also, what accident. Did it involve the Dimensional Transporter System?" I asked

"Why, yes, it did. But how could you possible know?"

"Allow me to explain, Alice." Began Marucho. "Atom here is not actually from our world. He is from a world where our world is nothing but a cartoon."

"Wow. My Grandfather considered the possibilities of alternate Realities, but was never able to get the numbers to work to prove it."

"Think of each reality as a different set of choices. That's how I rationalize it." I explained. "Anyways, we should probably head to the lab. These guys need answers quickly."

"Right. Follow me."

"Master Marucho, I will stay at the plane and keep it ready for takeoff. I will be awaiting your return."

"Thanks Kato. We should be back soon."

We began our trek to the hidden Lab. It was placed on the same hill that it was portrayed on, though the configuration was slightly different. Anyways, we got there and saw the shattered doors on the device. We conversed a little bit, and the Bakugan had their own side conversation.

"Guys, I'm feeling a bit jumpy." Preyas then jumped very high. "Make that Very Jumpy!"

"Preyas, you're always jumpy." Argued Drago.

"Yeah, but this is different. I feel some sort of power here, and it's making me jumpy."

"He's right. There is a strange power here. I can feel it all around us." Said Skyress.

Then, Preyas did his mega jump onto the control console, and pressed a button.

"That's what we needed." I said as the screen turned on.

We watched Dr. Michael go on about his discoveries with the Bakugan. Then, the video cut out, only to turn back on with Hal-G. He went on about how Naga would rule the worlds, then the screen turned off.

"Hold, I think I saw something." Chimed Marucho.

He rewound the video, and zoomed into a particular spot. It was Masquerade. Everybody but me was shocked by that. I was shocked by the other person. It was someone from my past, Tom.

"I know that guy." I started. "The one next to Masquerade. He was an old friend of mine, before I gained the ability to shift." Everybody naturally looked at me. "I guess you would all like me to explain?"

"Yes, that would be preferable."

"Well, it all started near my own reality. I was someone who participated in plays and musicals from time to time. During one of them, I met Tom. He and I hit off immediately. I then suggested him to watch Bakugan. When he did, we always did fantasy Bakugan. I always won due to my superior knowledge and greater imagination. When I shifted willingly the first time, I lost him. He probably wondered where I had gone. I guess he also gained the ability to shift over the time I have been gone."

They all looked at me.

"Wow, that's like, soooo sad. But what do you think he is doing with Masquerade?"

"Well, he always wanted to beat me. I guess that if he is here, he thought that I would be here. Then, he might've thought the best way to beat me would be to join your greatest enemy. But I don't understand how he got his ability."

"Well, if nothing else, this has been most informative." Everybody looked at Marucho. "For starters, we know that Masquerade is working for Naga. We also know that Atom's friend is also here, and working with Masquerade to, supposedly, beat Atom. Do you guys think that I am missing anything here?"

"I think you got it wrapped in a nutshell. It makes sense overall. We just need to figure out how Tom is going to try to attack. He attack in one of two ways, Direct or Indirect. Direct means that he would attack me head on. Indirect means that he would go after you guys first and take you out to draw me out. He would assume that I would have befriended you guys, and potentially have become a battle brawler. We all know neither are completely true, but he would assume as much."

"What do you mean 'neither are completely true'? Of course you are our friend. I mean me, Shun, Runo, Julie, Marucho and Alice. I think we can all agree that befriending this guy would be beneficial. After all, he is the only one here who has beaten Masquerade by himself. What do you guys say?"

Everybody was silent for a few moments. Then Marucho began. "He's gained my trust. I think Dan is right!"

"Well, if Marucho thinks it's smart, then who am I to argue? I say yes!" Said Julie.

"Well, I suppose if nothing else, he would be a valuable person to know." Chimed Alice. "I think he should be our friend."

That left Runo and Shun. I looked back and forth between them.

"Well guys? What do you say?" Asked Dan.

Shun smiled. "If he can help us stop Masquerade and his friend, then I'm all in."

I looked towards Runo. "Well?"

She seemed ready to punch me, but she restrained herself. "If everybody else agrees, then I'm in too. Even though I still suspect you of being a Spy."

"Well then, Atom, looks like you are a part of our group now. I think that it's time that we all help each other. I say that you are now an official Battle Brawler!"

I looked on in shock. I never thought that this would happen. Then I looked down. Dan had stuck out his hand. If I took it, I would be an official Battle Brawler. I reached out, and took it. I gave it a firm shake. "It's a deal. Let's go out and do what we can!"

I felt like my dreams were coming true.

 _Hey guys, Atom here. Dan just battled a Ventus brawler and collapsed. He is still out, and I've been challenged to a double battle against Tom and another Pyrus Brawler. I need another person to help, and I have a strange vision where there are six different versions of me. You'll have to tune in to find out what it means. See you there!_


	5. Splitting Up

We went to Alice's grandfather's Lab, and found some interesting information. First of all, one of my childhood friends is working with Masquerade. That's when I told told them more about my past. And now, I am also a Battle Brawler. Something I never expected. But now, we have a new host of problems.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Well, we definitely got some interesting information, huh Atom?"

"You bet Dan." And now I know that I need to beat Tom again. Dan must've seen the frown on my face.

"Dude, are you Ok? You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah. Just wondering how Tom got caught up in this. I was always able to beat him, but just barely. That was with fake cards designed by me to be very powerful. He just couldn't keep up. But now, he might have better cards than me."

"You worry too much! Besides, he has nothing on you. You have one of the best Bakugan ever! Excluding present company, of course."

Dan still had prenotions that Drago was the best Bakugan ever. He wasn't too far off. But, better to keep his ego capable of moving. Then, someone jumped onto the beach from a boat.

"Hey! Either one of you Dan Kuso?"

"Yeah, that would be me."

"You ready to brawl?" He asked, holding up a doom card.

"Careful, Dan. He's working for Masquerade!"

"Eh, he's got nothing on me and Drago, right buddy?"

"You bet!"

"Just be careful."

"Fine." Dan turned back to the unnamed brawler. "Ready?"

"Field Open!"

They disappeared in a rainbow of light, then reappeared just as quickly.

"You got lucky!"

Dan turned to me. "See? No proble…" Dan collapsed.

"Dan!"

I hurriedly picked him up, and dragged him back to Marucho's house. When I got there, Kato opened the door.

"Hello, Master Atom and, Oh no! Master Dan!"

"Kato, I need your help. I need a room for Dan to recover in."

"Certainly. I'll call one to be ready in no time. Shall I escort you to the Elevator?"

"No thanks. I need to get Dan up there ASAP. That means that I will have to sprint there. And no offense, but you don't seem to be much of a runner Kato."

"Good point, sir. I'll call up a guest room."

"Thanks Kato."

I quickly ran upstairs to the guest bedrooms. When I got there, one was open. I quickly dragged Dan inside, and logged onto the computer.

"Hey Atom. Why are you in one of the guest rooms?"

"No time." I panted. "Dan's here, and he just collapsed not too long ago."

"We'll be right up!"

It took them about two minutes to get to the floor I was on with Dan.

"Oh no. Dan!" Screamed Runo.

"Relax, he will be Ok, but he is out of commission for a while."

Then my BakuPod buzzed. I looked at the new message.

"Hey Atom? Remember me?"

My jaw must've hit the floor, because everybody began to crowd around me.

"Listen, I don't have much time for chit chat. So, let's cut to the chase. Me, along with this guy, are challenging you and Dan to a brawl! So you had better hurry up. We'll be in the park waiting for you." The video cut out.

"Atom, how are you going to take on a tag team battle against your friend and another brawler without Dan? Especially since they challenged you AND Dan!"

"I don't know. But I do know this. Tom would do anything to battle me and win. And I mean Anything! If I don't go, then he may do something irreparable."

Runo and Marucho Gasped.

"But why? Why would he go to such lengths?" Asked Runo.

"Because he is desperate to beat me. If he is working with Masquerade, he must be thinking that his Doom Card will be powerful enough."

"But the Doom Dimension doesn't affect me."

We all looked at Leonidas.

"What are you talking about, Leo?"

"What I am saying is that the Doom Card is powerless against me. I can't be sent to the doom dimension, at least not unwillingly."

"Why?"

"Because I was born there."

Of course! I had forgotten about that!

"So, the Doom Card has no effect on you. That's good. Looks like we have a secret weapon."

"But Atom." I looked at Marucho. "You can't beat two people at once!"

"Well, I have to try."

With that, I ran out before either of them could stop me. I went outside, and ran to the Park. There I saw Tom.

"So, you decided to come. Good. I was beginning to worry that I would need to start a fire."

"Grr."

"Anyways, where's Dan? My friend here wants to battle him."

"Lemme at him!"

"So, where is he?"

I took a breath in before I answered. "Dan is unconscious. He is in no condition to battle."

Tom sneered. "Then you will have to take his place. We're doing a two on one battle. Get ready!"

"Field, Open!"

We went through the colors, and my hand didn't feel weird for once. We were soon ready. Then they set Doom Cards.

"Gate card, Set!"

"I'll go first." I started. "Bakugan Brawl! Rise Haos Leonidas!"

Leonidas opened on my Gate Card. He roared.

"Nice open. Now it's my turn! Bakugan Brawl! Rise Aquos Limulus!"

Limulus opened on my card a well.

 _Calculating G power levels. Haos Leonidas at 450 Gs. Aquos Limulus at 300 Gs. No other Data Available._

Great. A Limulus. Aquos as well. That meant he would have a shield to make him more powerful as time went on. But I was ready.

"Gate Card"

"Ability activate, Dive Mirage!"

My gate card was rendered useless as the Limulus moved to Tom's Gate Card. I mentally kicked myself.

"Anyways, it's my turn again. Bakugan Brawl. Rise Haos Siege!"

My siege opened on the Pyrus Brawler's Gate Card. He seemed to smile.

"Bakugan Brawl. Pyrus Ravenoid Stand!"

The Ravenoid landed on my gate card, where Leonidas still was.

 _Recalculating G power levels. Pyrus Ravenoid at 310 Gs. Haos Leonidas at 450 Gs._

"Is that all you got?"

"Not a chance Atom. Limulus, Go!"

Limulus dived back down and reappeared on my gate card. Dive mirage was still in effect. And it was two on one. Luckily, I had a backup.

"Ability Activate! Gate opening!"

My gate card then flashed open.

"What? How did you open your gate? It should've been impossible with the dive mirage ability!"

"Improbable, yes. Impossible, no. I activated the Gate Opening ability card. That opens up the Gate card that my Bakugan is on no matter what. So yeah, the Quadruple battle is now active. Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Haos Mantris!" My mantris opened onto the Quadruple battle gate card.

 _Calculating G power Level. Haos Team at 750 Gs. Aquos Pyrus team at 610 Gs._

"That should do it!"

The Ravenoid and Limulus reverted back into ball form, as did Leonidas and Mantris. I caught mine, while they missed theirs.

"Still as sharp as ever, Atom. But you've only won the first battle."

"Yeah, well it's my turn again. Gate Card, Set!" My gate card set where my first one was. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Haos Leonidas!" Leonidas was on My Gate Card.

"I'll raise you one! Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Rise Aquos Siege!" The siege was on Tom's gate card.

"Perfect! Bakugan, brawl! Stand Haos Mantris!" Mantris was on Tom's gate card, with the Siege.

"Got you! Gate Card Open! Triple Battle! Come on, my friend!"

"Glad to. Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Pyrus Siege!"

 _Calculating G power Levels. Aquos and Pyrus team at 620 Gs. Haos Mantris at 300 Gs._

"You think that's all it takes? Ability Activate! Marionette!" My Mantris dragged Leonidas onto the gate card.

 _Recalculating G power Levels. Aquos and Pyrus team at 620 Gs. Haos Team at 750 Gs._

"Got you back!" I won the second brawl. That left them each with one Bakugan left. Then the Pyrus Brawler went on.

"Bakugan Brawl. Stand Pyrus Robotallion!"

It stood on my Gate card. Perfect.

"My turn Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Haos Leonidas!"

The battle was over quickly. The Robotallion had no chance against Leonidas.

"Well then, Tom. It's down to you and me. Are you ready?"

"Of course. Gate Card, Set!" The Gate Card quickly Grew. "Bakugan Brawl! Stand Aquos Slight."

A new Bakugan that I had never seen before stood.

"Meet Aquos Slight. My greatest Weapon!"

"We'll see how great it is. Bakugan Brawl! Stand Haos Siege!"

 _Calculating G power Levels. Aquos Slight at 500 Gs. Haos Siege at 300 Gs._

"What the!"

"Relax, it'll be over soon. Go Slight!"

My Siege was defeated, and a Doom Gate opened to take it.

"NO! Not Siege!" I looked back at Tom. "Where did you get such a creature?"

"I was given him. He is an Evolved Bakugan, straight from the dark reverse world!"

Such power. I thought to myself. Leonidas is going to have a hard time beating him.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing. He doesn't go back into ball form until he is defeated. So, you will have to get past my card and Bakugan in order to win!"

"Oh man. This seems Bad. How are we going to get past him?"

"I don't know Atom, but you need to throw me in!"

"But why?"

"I feel like I need to go in now. Now throw me in!"

"Ok buddy. Bakugan, Brawl! Rise Haos Leonidas!" Leonidas appeared before Slight, ready to brawl."

"Are you ready to lose, Tom? Because I'm ready to win!"

"You wish, Leonidas. But I have lost too many times already against fantasy you to lose again. Gate Card Open. Light Drain!"

 _Leonidas G power decreasing. Decreasing. Decreasing._

"Oh no! If this continues, we'll be done for! Leonidas, are you ready?"

"Always am, just hurry!"

"Alright then." I then focused on subterra. The strength of the Earth, the flexible yet unmoving stone. Then I called out. "Form Change! Subterra!" Leonidas's color scheme became that of a subterra Bakugan. My clothing changed to be similar to Billy's. We were then ready.

"Oh no, a Form Change! I'm so scared, not. Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for this? Ability Activate! Nose Dive!"

Leonidas suddenly returned to being Haos, and my clothing returned to normal.

"Hey! What did you just do?"

"Easy. The Nose Dive ability cancels all transformations my opponent does. And now the Light Drain is still working."

I've got to do something. I thought. Leonidas can't handle this by himself.

"Don't worry. He doesn't have to."

I looked around. I was not in the battle, but rather in another room. I then saw five other versions of me sitting in the room.

"What the?"

"Yes, Atom. All five of us are different versions of you, in different identical realities. Whenever you do a Form Change, you draw on us. Same for each of us. We brought you here so that you can learn of another trick for this. So far, you have been using one attribute at a time. But, you can go so much further. You can split into all six attributes at once. This is called the Attributic Split."

"But that's."

"Impossible. But it's not actually. Far from it. Now, you need to go back. And hurry. Leonidas is about to lose."

The room vanished, and I saw the battle field. Tom was cackling, and Leonidas was going down fast.

"Leonidas!"

"Atom, whatever you are doing, you better do it quick!"

"Right!" I then focused on what I had seen. I focused on the Attributes as well. Soon, I felt a welling of power within me. My hand began to itch, and each of the attributes began to glow. Tom noticed it.

"No. No. NO, you will not activate all six attributes at once!"

"Too late. Attributic!"

Leonidas finished my sentence. "Split!"

There were then six Leonidases, one of each attribute.

 _Calculating G power Levels. Leonidas Team at 2500 Gs. Aquos Slight at 500 Gs._

"Looks like I win. Go for it guys!"

The Leonidases went to work quickly. In no time, Slight was reverting. The field Closed, and Tom vanished. Leonidas then climbed onto my shoulder.

"Man, that was an exhausting battle."

"You said it buddy. Let's head back to Marucho's."

When we got back, Kato escorted us to Dan's room. He was Awake.

"What were you guys thinking, facing two people at once? All of your Bakugan could be gone right now!"

"Except I still have Mantris and Leonidas."

"What about Siege?" Asked Marucho.

I shook my head. "I will be doing everything in my power to save him. But for now, he is gone."

Everybody gasped. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, Runo. My Siege is gone. But, that doesn't give me reason to quit. Leonidas is unaffected by the Doom Cards, and we have a new weapon."

"What new weapon?" Asked Marucho.

"Attributic Splits. I can call on the power from five alternate selves, and split Leonidas into six, one of each attribute."

"So that means."

"Yes, I can have six times the fighting power in one move."

 _Hey guys, Dan here. Leonidas has the ability to split into six, but how does that help when Atom is against Masquerade while only having two Bakugan? You'll have to tune in to find out._


	6. You say you can't lose?

Ok guys, Atom Here. Last time, I faced an old time friend of mine, Tom. I had a difficult time against him, but I won due to us gaining a new power. But now, Tom is assuredly with Masquerade, with Doom Cards. It's up to us to stop them.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Atom. Wake up. Atom!"

"Hugh!"

I jolted awake from a deep sleep. Dan was above me, trying to rouse me. When he saw that I was awake, he backed off. I then saw that I was in Marucho's house.

"What happened? Why am I in Marucho's house?"

Dan laughed. "You collapsed after you told us that you can multiply your power by six. You were here in Marucho's house when you did collapse, so we transferred you to a bed. You've been asleep for almost twenty hours."

I blinked. "Wow. I guess I had a lot taken out of me."

"You can say that again partner. I didn't even feel tired after the battle, but you collapsed after you got here. I didn't know what to say at all. All I knew was that you must've expended lots of energy."

"Anyways, Atom. We're about ready to go see Julie. You coming?"

"Sure. I'll be out in a few."

Dan left, and I quickly got on my feet. Then I looked at my holster. I was missing a Bakugan! Then I remembered that I had lost my Siege. I was crushed then, and I still am. I'm going to have to go back to Dan's house to grab another one. I placed my holster back and grabbed Leonidas. I then ran out the door. I had to find Dan and tell him that I wouldn't be able to come immediately. But then I heard the sound of rushing water outside. I went to a nearby window and saw that the plane was already leaving. Muttering to myself, I briskly walked to Dan's house. Once there, Dan's mom asked where he was.

"He went out with the other brawlers."

"So why aren't you with them?"

"I was asleep at Marucho's house. They left before I woke up.

"Well, keep yourself busy. I'm heading to the supermarket."

"Sure thing miss Kuso."

The door closed with barely a sound. I knew that I needed to head upstairs, but when I got up there, I saw Dan's computer blinking. Going over to it, I logged in. A video started playing.

"Hello Atom. I knew that you would miss your flight, so I sent my best brawlers after your friends. You, however, are to meet me at the park. If you don't show, you don't want to know the consequences. See you there." The video stopped.

"Dang it. I gotta tell Dan, but I also need to go to the park. How do I do this?" Then a thought struck me. "Wait a minute. If I'm right, then the battle they are going to is where Drago will Evolve. I don't need to worry about them. But, I do need to worry about getting to the park. I gotta get moving." I then rushed out the door, and raced to the park. When I got there, I was out of breath.

"So, you decided to show up. Good thing. I was about to start brawling."

"Where are you, you creep?"

"Temper, Temper." Then, Masquerade jumped out of the tree. "I think it's time we start Brawling. What do you say?"

"Well, considering what happened last time, this shouldn't be too much harder."

"Yeah, but you forgot one thing. You are down a Bakugan."

Crud, he's right. I did forget to grab another Bakugan. "Well, then I guess two will have to do!"

"Hahahaha. Now you're joking. There's no way you can overcome the mighty power of Darkus without your entire team!"

"Yeah, well we'll just see about that!"

"Field Open!"

My hand was fine this time. As soon as the wheel was closed, we were throwing our gates.

"I'll take first. Bakugan, Brawl. Rise Haos Leonidas!" Leonidas was on my card, and he opened up with a dismissive grunt.

"You haven't gotten any smarter from our last encounter, have you Masquerade?"

"Hmph. Shows what you know. Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Darkus Reaper!" Reaper appeared on his gate card. "Feels so Good to be back!"

"Fine then. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl! Rise Haos Mantris!" My Mantris appeared on my new card.

"What a joke! Bakugan, Brawl. Rise Darkus Wormquake!" The wormquake appeared on my gate card.

"Got you! Gate Card, Open! Darkus Lighting!" Wormquake began to tremble slightly, then returned to ball form. Mantris also returned to ball form, and came back to me.

"How?"

"Easy. The Darkus Lighting Gate Card makes any Darkus Bakugan lose if there is a Haos Bakugan on the card."

"Well, that won't save you. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl! Rise Darkus Hydranoid!"

So, there it was. Masquerade's legendary Hydranoid. But, it landed on the Gate card Reaper was on.

"Gate Card open! Third Judgement!" My Mantris was dragged out, and forced into battle.

"What the?"

"Too late! Ability Activate! Chaos, of, the darkness!" Hydranoid began to glow, and shot a huge ball of pure Darkus energy at Mantris. A Doom Gate Opened up, and swallowed it.

"No! Mantris!"

"Good work my friend. But quick question, why have we not returned to ball form?"

"Because, only one Bakugan can survive the Third Judgement Gate Card. Reaper, your services are no longer required."

"You can't do this to me! I was a Faithful Servant to Naga! Nooooooo!" Screamed Reaper as he was struck by one of Hydranoid's energy balls. He was then sucked into a Doom Gate, to vanish.

"Feast, my pet. Feast on all the energy produced!" Hydranoid returned to ball form, and landed in Masquerade's hand.

"Why would you do that?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you send your own Bakugan to the Doom Dimension?"

"Because, in order for Hydranoid to be more powerful, he needs to send Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. It's just how it works, kid."

Great, now it was a one on one. At least I had my Gate Card set. That should allow me to win, as long as Masquerade doesn't play any shutting down abilities.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Masquerade sent out Hydranoid, right onto my Card. I smiled internally. "Bakugan, Stand! Rise Darkus Hydranoid!"

"You know, you are really annoying. Gate Card open! Darkus Down!"

 _Darkus Hydranoid down 200 Gs. Current G levels show Leonidas at 450 Gs, Darkus Hydranoid at 260 Gs._

"Hmph. That's all you got. Ability, Activate! Dimension 4!"

"Dang it!"

 _Gate Card Disabled. Hydranoid G power increase 200 Gs._

"I got one ability left that would work. Ability, Activate! Alpha Blaster!"

"Ready to feel the power of light?"

"As if. Ability, Activate. Sub-zero!"

Leonidas then stopped powering up. "What? What did you do?"

"Easy. I stopped your ability. Now, it's time for you to leave!"

"Leonidas, NO!"

Leonidas then continuously got hit by Hydranoid. Just when I thought Leonidas would return to ball form, he fell over. Hydranoid Laughed. "Is that all you got, weakling? No wonder you had trouble against Reaper. But don't worry, it'll be all over soon."

"Leo, no!"

"Don't worry Atom. I'm still fine." Said Leonidas as he tried to get up, but failed.

"Well then, time's up for you. Ready Hydranoid?"

"With pleasure!" Hydranoid began to power up another energy ball.

"Leo!"

"Atom. Don't give up on me. I know I can still fight."

"But."

"Atom, remember how I was when I first joined you? I was always eager to battle, and for what? Just because I was aggressive. You showed me that I didn't have to be. You showed me another way to battle, one that shared respect for the other person. Masquerade doesn't play fair. He doesn't respect anybody but himself. You've got to show him that you will not crumble when under pressure!"

I looked at Leonidas. "You're right. I need to look past what seems to be, and look at what isn't! I need to be there for you, like you just were for me!"

"But, it's too late. Hydranoid!" Hydranoid then shot his energy ball.

"I am here for you Leonidas!" Leonidas then began to glow.

 _G power increase detected._

The energy ball hit the glow Leonidas was producing, and shattered. Leonidas was soon on his feet, and the glow subsided. Before me was Leonidas, but changed. He had Evolved!

"Masquerade, you will never beat us because you don't have the respect to think that we might be stronger than you. I will tell you this, when you decide that we are not weaklings, then you will have the chance to beat us. For now, you will taste the Power of Omega Leonidas!

 _Calculating G power. Omega Leonidas at 500 Gs. Hydranoid at 560 Gs._

"You're still no match for us! Hydranoid!"

Before Hydranoid could even begin, I shouted "Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!"

 _G power increase detected. Leonidas increase by 200 Gs. Omega Leonidas at 700 Gs, Hydranoid at 560 Gs._

"Get them Leo!"

"Without Delay!" Leonidas then shot out a blinding white light at Hydranoid. Hydranoid screamed in surprise, and returned to ball form. Leonidas returned to ball form, and just before I caught him, I said "Learn well Masquerade. You won't beat us easily." The field then closed, and Masquerade was nowhere to be found. Then my BakuPod Beeped.

"Atom, it's me, Dan. Man, do I have some news to tell you!"

I smiled. "I can say the same Dan. I can say the Same."

A while later, we all met a Marucho's house. I knocked after I knew the plane had landed.

"Hello, Master Atom. I can assume you wish to meet with the others?"

"Yes Kato, thanks."

Kato let me in, and I hurried upstairs. When I got to Marucho's room, the others were just walking in.

"Hey Atom! Nice to see you." Said Runo.

"Yes, it is nice to see you after that Brawl." Said Marucho

"And I see that you got Preyas back. Let me guess, you guys freed Klaus, Julio, and Chan Lee from Masquerade, and Klaus gave back Preyas?"

"How did you. You know what, never mind. I'm not even going to question it. Anyways, I got some big news, and it involves Drago! You'll never guess what."

"Drago evolved into Pyrus Delta Dragonoid, I'm guessing."

"You'd be right, Atom." Said Drago, appearing on Dan's shoulder. "I have evolved into Delta Dragonoid. It was that power that gained us victory against them. So, what is your news?"

I laughed. "Well, my news is similar."

Leonidas climbed up to my shoulder. "Yep. We faced off against Masquerade again, and won again. But, we lost Mantris. He was using a Bakugan called Hydranoid, who was one of the most powerful Bakugan I have ever seen. If it hadn't been for us finding our connection, I wouldn't have evolved and would have lost."

Everybody shifted their gazes from me to Dan, and back. I had no idea what they were thinking, but it was something I probably didn't want to find out. Then Marucho's computer began flashing.

"Hold on guys, I'm getting a message." Marucho began typing onto his computer, opening up different files. "Found it!"

"Hello Brawlers." Said Masquerade. "Listen, I'm tired of your friend Atom. I'm challenging him to another battle, one that I will not lose! It is in five days time. Make sure you show up." The video darkened.

"Oh man, he seems really convinced that he can beat you. I dunno Atom, do you think you should go?" Asked Dan.

"If I don't, then he will take away other's Bakugan. I would be causing others misery, and for what? Just so that I don't lose? No, I need to go. But, there is something we need to do beforehand."

"That's right. Chan Lee told us where to find webmaster Joe." Said Marucho.

"Then that's where we're going next. I know some of you think that Webmaster Joe could be Masquerade, but we will need to find the truth."

"Then let's get going already! Who's in?"

"I'm in." Agreed Dan.

"If he's going, I'm going too!" Chimed Runo.

"I should probably go too, just to make sure the truth is revealed." I said.

"Then we're in agreement." Said Shun.

"Call your parents, everybody. I'll ring up Kato to get the plane ready."

 _Ok, Runo here. We just made it to Joe's hospital, and we got separated. Dan, why do you do this. Anyways, Atom went to find him only to see him running with Joe in a hospital bed. They hurried back, and Joe was in critical condition. You'll have to be there to hear the whole story. See ya!"_


	7. Hospital Knowledge

Dan and the others went to see Julie. I went home and was challenged by Masquerade. I lost Mantris, but Leonidas was able to evolve and win. Now, we're heading to see webmaster Joe. I already know the outcome, but the rest still need to know.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Everybody ready to go?" Asked Kato.

"I am so ready!" Exclaimed Dan. Runo hit Dan. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Oh nothing, just to calm you down. You need to conserve some energy."

"She's right, you know." Said Drago.

"Ah, come on. Who asked you?" everybody began to laugh.

"Everyone aboard?" Asked Kato.

"Yes, Kato. We're ready."

"Very well Master Marucho. I will prepare takeoff."

The sound of rushing water surrounded us. I felt the plane move a little, as it rose up. We were soon flying away.

"I'll be passing over Master Shun's house now."

Underneath the plane, Shun shot out a claw to the bottom of the plane and climbed the rope. He was soon inside.

"What took you so long?" I asked.

"Eh. You guys were the ones who took a while. I was waiting.

"Guys, stop it." Said Runo.

"What? It's just playful bantering. No harm in that." Said Shun

"Yeah, Runo. Keep an open mind to having some fun with your teammates and friends." I said.

Runo looked ready to explode, but Marucho butted in. "Runo, calm down. It's not productive for us to be angry at each other." The anger in Runo seemed to dissipate, but was still there.

"Man, you guys were almost engulfed by Runo's temper. I'm glad it wasn't me for Ouch!"

"Will you stop blabbering already?" Asked Runo. "You and your big mouth always get us into trouble, Dan. Would you please be quiet for a little bit for once?" Dan looked a bit afraid. Then he smiled.

"Jeez, Runo. All you had to do was ask. You didn't have to attempt to knock me out."

Runo and Dan seemed ready to duke it out. Then, I laughed.

"What's so funny, Mister?"

"Yeah, Atom, what gives?"

"Just the fact that you guys still fight so much. But, that is to be expected from you two, I guess.

"Why you little!" Yelled Runo.

"Relax, Runo. It'll be explained in time." Runo calmed down a little, but still gave me mean glances. Then the long plane ride began. We did some idle chit chat while we waited, but Runo still seemed mad at me. We stopped to pick up Julie as well, though she did nothing to calm Runo. Soon, though, the screen came on.

"We will be landing soon. Please be ready to disembark."

"Thanks Kato."

"With pleasure, Master Marucho."

The plane felt a little jittery at we landed, but we touched down ok. Dan was the first one out of the plane, with the rest of us walking out. When we got inside, Dan was asking for the location of Joe.

"Thanks Ma'am." Said Dan as he ran off. Runo then stepped up to the nurse.

"Where is our friend going?"

"He is heading to Joe Brown's room. I'll tell you where it is." Before I could hear anything, I ran off after Dan. The group looked at me, but I didn't look back. I got to the elevator just in time to see Dan drop Drago.

"Ah, dang it. I missed the elevator!"

"At least you know the room number."

"Gah!" I had snuck up on him again. "How do you keep doing that?"

"Practice. Anyways, you know the room number, right? So go to the floor needed."

"Thanks Atom. I'll see you there." He then took off running. I knew he would be heading for the fifth floor, and then the roof. I simply waited for the elevator and went up to the roof. When I got there, I saw Dan about to Brawl Joe. I couldn't get to Dan in time before the field opened. Then, I saw the field close and Joe collapse.

"Joe!" Screamed Dan. I raced to the phone located on the roof, and called up the nurses. They soon rushed upstairs, and picked up Joe. They placed him on the stretcher, and Dan was soon running beside them. I was running behind them, while still watching them. They soon ran to his room, and him mom came out crying.

"I know he'll be okay. It's just so hard to see him like that."

Lots of time passed. In Joe's ER room, he had a mask on, helping him breath. His mom was in the room with him, trying to stay strong for him. She eventually fell asleep, as Joe was having a dream. When the dream ended, a bright light shone on Joe. He was still asleep, but he was healed. In Joe's regular room, the brawlers were mulling about. Marucho was looking for information on Joe's computer, Dan was kicking himself for causing him to collapse. Julie and Runo were trying to keep each other together, and I was simply in the corner waiting. Then Marucho said "Hey, guys. I think I found something!" We all came over. "Look at this. Joe posted this to the Bakugan site not too long ago!" We watched him warn people not to brawl Masquerade, and everybody seemed to gain some understanding. Then Dan spoke. "This means that he isn't working for Masquerade after all!"

"You're right Dan." Said Marucho. "He isn't working for Masquerade, and is in fact working against him!" Then the doors flew open. Joe's mom was there.

"Joe! He's alright!"

We soon were in his ER room. Joe was sitting up, watching us come in.

"Hey guys."

"Man, I'm glad you're ok!" Said Dan.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just don't ask." I said. "Anyways, we were here for some information."

"That's right. I had forgotten about that." Said Dan.

"If it's about me being a spy for Masquerade, then don't bother. I'm not working for him, Honest."

"We know, Joe. I looked at your computer and saw the video that you posted warning about him. Right now, we're just glad you're ok!"

"I'm sorry that I suspected you, Joe. But, you could've just asked for a battle rather than pretend to be with Masquerade."

"Yeah, I know. I just really wanted to battle!"

"Well, how about this? When you get out of here, You'll be an official member of the Battle Brawlers. Does that sound good to you?"

"Are you kidding? I'd love that." The door opened.

"Joe, you've passed your tests with flying colors. We're just going to keep you in here for a few more days for tests." Said the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm so happy for my little Boy!"

 _Hey guys, Atom here. The five days are up before I battle Masquerade, and things are going pretty shaky. Hydranoid has become even more powerful, and has almost evolved! Are we going to make it through this? Tune in to find out. Bakugan, Brawl. See you there!_


	8. Doom Dimension, Here I Come

So, we went and saw Joe at the Cure city Hospital. Dan ended up battling the guy and he collapsed. We were able to get him help, and he would be home by now. But that's not the biggest news. Masquerade has challenged me to a brawl, and the time has come. He claimed he wouldn't lose to me. We'll have to see about that.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"So, Atom. Are you ready?" Asked Dan.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I got my set of three ready to go." It was true. I had gotten my Haos Saurus and my Haos Robotallion. I was still upset about Mantris and Siege, but I needed to put that behind me for this battle. I can only assume that Masquerade has gone to great lengths to try and beat me. I can only hope for the best at this point. Then our BakuPods beeped.

"Guys! We're getting a transmission from Joe!"

"We'll be over in a moment, Marucho!" Dan ended the call. "You ready Atom?"

"I just hope that what Joe has is good news. Otherwise, my battle could get much worse."

We ran out the door. We soon got to Marucho's house, and were greeted by Kato.

"Good Morning Master Dan, and Master Atom."

"Not to be rude, Kato, but we need to cut the chit chat and go see Marucho." I said.

Kato seemed surprised. "Of course. Please come in."

"Thanks Kato." I said as we went inside. We soon rushed up to Marucho's room. "We're here Marucho! Is Joe still ready?"

"Why, yes. I am, Atom." Said Joe from the screen. "It's good to see you again. I'm afraid that I've got some bad news."

"By bad, do you mean it's a rainy day or the Earth is splitting in half?" I asked.

"Closer to the Earth splitting in half. Masquerade went after Chan Lee." Everybody but me and Joe gasped.

"Let me guess, there's more."

"Yeah. Julio was found on the ground earlier today."

"This just gets better and better." I muttered.

"Klaus was also targeted."

"That means." Julie Began.

"Yes. Billy was gotten as well." Joe said.

"Don't forget Komba." Said Shun as he climbed through the window. "I got a message from him too, saying that Masquerade got Harpus."

"Perfect." I said. "Just perfect. Hydranoid has probably evolved by now, which makes him that much harder to beat."

"Atom are you ok?" Asked Dan.

"Don't worry. I can still take him, it's just going to be harder now." Then my BakuPod beeped. It was time. "Are you guys going to come with?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we are going!" Said Runo.

"Yes, I must agree. Missing this battle would be such a waste!" Agreed Marucho.

"Just try keeping me away." Said Dan.

"I'm going for Billy. He'll need to know that Masquerade has been gotten!" Said Julie.

"And I'll go as well."

"Great! Then it's time we got to leaving."

We filed out of the house and headed for the park. I knew that this battle was not going to be easy. When we arrived, I saw Masquerade.

"Masquerade. We meet again."

"For the final time, Atom. Are you ready?"

"Just say the word."

"Field, Open!" The attributes circled around us. "Gate Card, set!"

"I'll take first." Said Masquerade. "Bakugan brawl! Stand Darkus Siege!"

"You want to play that way, fine! Bakugan, Brawl. Stand Haos Saurus!"

They clashed on my Gate Card. They both stood already attacking each other.

 _Calculating G power levels. Haos Saurus at 300 Gs. Darkus Siege at 290 Gs._

"Here we go. Take him down, Saurus!"

"Not so fast. Ability activate! Darkus Switch!" My gate card and Masquerade's got switched. "Gate Card, open!" His card was revealed, and my Saurus went down by 100 Gs.

 _Calculating G power levels. Haos Saurus at 200 Gs. Darkus Siege at 290 Gs._

Needless to say, my Saurus was defeated. He then floated into the Doom Gate above him. Siege returned to Masquerade.

"Had enough yet?"

"Not even Close."

"Well, it's my turn again. Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Darkus Wormquake!" The wormquake rose on my Card.

"Right back at ya! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Haos Robotallion!" My Robotallion stood ready for battle.

"Gate Card, open! Light up!" The Wormquake was instantly Defeated.

"What?"

"The Gate Card Light Up defeats any Darkus Bakugan on the card as long as there is a single Haos Bakugan." I said as I caught my Robotallion.

"Whatever. Gate Card, set! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Darkus Siege!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Haos Robotallion!"

They stood on the card, then I realised my mistake.

"Gate Card open. Doom Companion!"

Both Bakugan went into a Doom Gate. That left me with Leonidas and Masquerade with Hydranoid.

"Why would you do that?"

"To leave Leonidas open for defeat!"

"Fine. Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Rise Leonidas!"

"I'm ready for you. You will pay for the ones you have sent away!"

"We'll see about that! Bakugan, Brawl! Rise Darkus Hydranoid!

 _Calculating G power Levels. Haos Leonidas at 500 Gs. Darkus Hydranoid at 490 Gs._

"He's even more powerful than before!" I nearly screamed.

"Yes. He is one defeated Bakugan away from evolving. And I know just the Bakugan to take down."

"No! I won't let it happen! Gate Card"

"Nope. That's not happening. Ability Activate! Darkus Cloak!"

 _Hydranoid G level increase 100 Gs_

"Open!" My Gate Card didn't respond. "What?"

"The Darkus Cloak ability prevents you from opening your gate card. There goes your chance to win."

"I'm coming for you!" Hydranoid then began to defeat Leonidas. I knew we had seconds at best, so I activated my ability.

"Ability, Activate! Omega Eraser!"

 _Leonidas G power increase by 200 Gs._

"Is that all you got? Ability, Activate. Darkness Consumer!"

The Omega Eraser hit Hydranoid, but disintegrated on impact.

"What?"

"The Darkness Consumer Ability Card makes it so that any hit you do on Hydranoid only makes him stronger."

 _Hydranoid G power Increase by 200 Gs._

"So, now it's time for you to say goodbye!" Hydranoid then began to hit Leonidas for all he was worth. Just as he landed the final hit, Leonidas fell unconscious.

"NO! Leonidas!" I yelled as I ran towards him.

"It's too late!" Said Masquerade as Leonidas fell into a Doom Gate.

"LEONIDAS!" I yelled as I jumped into the Doom Gate myself.

"Atom!" The Brawlers yelled.

"That was stupid." Said Masquerade as the field closed.

Dan glared at Masquerade. "Bring him back!"

"Sorry, Danny boy, but I can't. Once something enters the Doom Dimension, it cannot leave. That's the rules. Now, if you excuse me, I need to finish what I started." Masquerade then disappeared in a pane.

"Atom!" Screamed Dan.

 _When I wake up, I see the Doom Dimension for real. I then go looking for Leonidas, to see him trying to escape the Doom Dimension. Things start getting weird when Dan comes in after me, then the rest of the Brawlers follow soon after. I know they are my friends, but was it worth sacrificing their lives for me? Tune in to find out!_


	9. Thanks for Coming

The day had come for me to face Masquerade. Too bad for me he's gotten Hydranoid very powerful. I couldn't do anything to stop him, and Leonidas got knocked into the Doom Dimension. I followed him, straight in.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"LEONIDAS!" I yelled as I jumped in. The Portal Closed behind me.

"Gah!" Yelped Dan, as he woke up.

"The same dream?" Asked Drago.

"Yeah. The same dream about Atom heading to the Doom Dimension. There has to be something we can do!"

"I know how you feel Dan. Don't forget, Leonidas went in as well."

"Yeah buddy. I know. I just want to know how to help them." Then he got an Idea. "Wait a minute. If we challenge Masquerade to a brawl, then whenever we lose, a Doom Gate opens up. What if we could save Atom?"

"Dan, calm down. I'm sure they're fine."

While this was going on, all I was doing was screaming as I fell. Leonidas was in front of me, still unconscious. I soon saw the Doom Dimension in front of me, and hit the ground hard enough to make me ache all over, but not hard enough to break any bones. I must've been knocked out, because when I started looking around, I saw Leonidas hitting some rocks.

"How could I have been sent back here? HOW?" Yelled Leonidas as he smashed the rock he was banging on.

"Leonidas!" I yelled.

"Oh no. Please don't let it be so." Said Leonidas, then he saw me running towards him. "Atom? What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I would leave you alone?"

"But Atom, this place is finality for most bakugan. I don't know what will happen to humans!"

"I guess we'll find out together."

Masquerade was checking his computer to see the strongest Bakugan left on the planet. Then Tom came in.

"Masquerade, I would like to request the honor of facing Atom again. I know I can beat him!"

"I've already taken the privilege to defeat him. Now, Hydranoid is much more powerful." Tom looked on in distraught.

"You've taken away my entire reason for working with you, and you just say it was a privilege? To me, it was a matter of pride! You took away my only chance!"

"And what of it? You wouldn't have been able to beat him either way."

"Masquerade, I am warning you."

"Warning me what?"

"That's it. Me and you, right here, right now!"

"I was just about to talk to you about that. You see, Hydranoid is only the second most powerful Bakugan. Care to take a guess as to who is more powerful?"

"You wouldn't be talking about?"

"Yes, your Aquos Slight. The only way for Hydranoid to evolve is by defeating you!"

"You do know what you are getting into, right? I'm the one person on my Earth that could even challenge Atom in fantasy Brawling!"

"Yes, but I have beaten Atom. What makes you think I cannot beat you. Now, are you ready?"

"Why not?" Said Tom, shaking.

"Field Open!"

The next instant, Masquerade exited the field, with Hydranoid in a veil of dark clouds.

"It is done." Said Masquerade.

"Why did I let him drag me into a battle?" Asked Tom as he was falling.

"You let your pride drag you. You need to let go of your past." Said Slight.

"And why should I? Atom is the one who I could never beat. It is that fire that brought me here, that made me a better brawler!"

"And what has it gotten you?"

Tom gasped as he realized that it got him nothing but a one way ticket into the Doom Dimension. "I wish I knew how I could beat Masquerade."

"I'll guess we'll find out together."

"Wait, that voice!" Said Tom. "That's Atom!"

As I was talking to Leonidas, a dark hole opened above us. Out fell Tom and Slight.

"Tom! Slight! How did you guys get here?"

"Masquerade." muttered Tom before he fell unconscious.

Dan was having a fitful night sleep. Then he woke up, and heard a voice.

"So, Danny boy, you asked me to come out of the shadows?"

"Yeah you creep!" Sain Dan, as he tried to rush Masquerade.

"Temper, temper. Meet me at the designated time and place, Dan." said Masquerade, throwing a card. Then, Dan woke up again.

"I guess it was all a dream." Then he looked at his night table. The card was still there. "It wasn't a dream!"

Dan was heading towards the docks. His friends joined him as he walked. They soon encountered Masquerade.

"So, you accepted my invitation?"

"You bet, poser! I'm going to beat you, and get Atom back!"

"We'll see about that. But this invitation was just you, and me. It did not include your friends."

"They are here to watch. Now, let's get to it."

"Field Open."

The battle was fierce, but Drago lost to Dual Hydranoid.

"I'm sorry Dan." Drago was able to say before he went into the Doom Gate.

"Drago!" Yelled Dan as he went after him.

"Dan!" Shouted his friends.

Tom was slowly coming to.

"Tom, are you okay?" He grunted.

"I've been better. But why do you care?"

"Because you're one of my friends."

"No, I'm not. You used me as a punching bag for your ideas! I was never able to beat you! I'm tired of waiting. Let's end this, once and for all!"

"Is that really what you feel? I knew you sometimes had your emotions run you wild, but this? This is something else. There is something going on here."

"Nothing is going on here except us brawling! You understand? Slight, Go!"

"As ordered!" Said Slight as he went after Leonidas.

"You sure you want to try this?" Asked Leonidas. "Well, come at me in my own home!"

"Tom, it doesn't have to be this way!"

"Yes it does. This is my only chance to win!"

Just as we were about to brawl, another Doom Gate appeared over us. Out fell Dan and Drago. Dan landed on top of me and Tom, while Drago was caught by Leonidas.

"Dan, get off of me. Wait, Dan? What are you doing here?"

Dan groaned. "Trying to save you, obviously. Why else would I have come to the Doom Dimension?"

"You stupid boy. Do you know where you are?" Asked Tom. "You are in the Doom Dimension, the place where nothing escapes, and I mean NOTHING!"

"That was a pretty bad idea, Dan. But, I am happy that you care that much about me."

"Dude, are you kidding? We're friends, that's why I came. I would never leave a friend hanging, never! Even if said friend is in an inescapable dimension."

Tom looked at me again. "This changes nothing Atom. You and I are still going to do this, one way or another!"

"Why are you so passionate about it?"

"Because you left me, with no way to brawl you again. You made it impossible for me to win! Now, I have the chance to. And I am not giving that up!"

"Just let it go already."

"I can't. Don't you understand? I cannot let it go because it has given me a scar that can only be removed with me winning! I can't let it go anymore than a scar can be healed!"

"That's just your pride talking!"

"So, are you ready?" Asked Masquerade.

"Yes, we are." Answered Runo for all four of them.

"Now where did those kids go to?" Miyoko asked herself. Then she saw them under a building, with another strange kid. She began to run over to them.

"Field, open!"

To Miyoko, they seemed to just disappear, all except the strange kid. She ran up to him, and asked. "The kids, where did they go?"

All Masquerade said was "Doom Dimension."

"I don't care what you say! I am getting my brawl, one way or another!"

"Look all I'm saying is that you should consider the other possibilities."

"I'm done talking, let's brawl!"

It was all Dan could do to keep them from colliding with each other. Same for Drago with Leonidas and Slight. Then, they all heard a voice.

"Look, it's Dan and Atom!" Yelled Marucho.

"Yeah, it is them!" Agreed Julie.

"If you guys just wanted to get away from us, all you had to do was ask." Joked Preyas.

"Now is not the time, Preyas." Said Tigrerra.

"Besides, we need to get closer." Said Gorem.

They all came closer. Dan waved to them while still being a wall. "A little help please? These guys are crushing me!"

"Hang on Dan. We'll be right there!" Said Marucho. "Come on Preyas, let's pick up the pace!"

"Right-io Marucho buddy!" Said Preyas as he began running to us.

"Preyas, not so fast!"

"Sorry Buddy." Said Preyas as he slowed, soon coming to us. "So, what do we have here?" Asked Preyas in his deep voice. "Two rivals trying to fight?"

"I can say the same." Said Gorem as he lifted Leonidas and Slight.

"Let me go so I can take him!" Shouted Slight.

"You wish!" Said Leonidas.

"Thanks, Gorem." Gasped Drago. "Those two are strong."

"Anytime, Drago."

"Guys, what are you all doing here?"

"Coming after you two, Dan. Why else would we be willingly defeated?"

"You know we can't escape from here, right?"

"Says who?" Asked a sudden voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Dan.

"That would be me." Said a humanoid form. It appeared to be Apollonir.

"Who are you?" Asked Dan.

"I am Apollonir, the Pyrus Legendary Warrior of Vestroia."

Then, five other forms appeared.

"I am Clayf, the Subterra Legendary Warrior of Vestroia."

"I am Lars Lion, the Haos Legendary Warrior of Vestroia."

"I am Frosh, the Aquos Legendary Warrior of Vestroia."

"I am Oberus, the Ventus Legendary Warrior of Vestroia."

"I am Excedra, the Darkus Legendary Warrior of Vestroia."

"The Six Legendary Soldiers?" Asked Drago. "But how?"

"We have been here for millennia." Started Apollonir.

"But, we are looking for a new generation of soldiers to carry on what we have started." Continued Lars Lion.

"And we have chosen to test you." Said Clayf.

"And what do we get if we pass?" Asked Dan.

"Your freedom." Said Apollonir.

"Yes, if you all pass you will be freed from the Doom Dimension." Said Oberus.

"And if we fail?" Asked Runo.

"Then you remain trapped here." Concluded Frosh.

"Ok, we'll take you on. But, you have to promise to free ALL the Bakugan ever sent to the Doom Dimension!"

"Impossible!" Exclaimed Apollonir.

"But these humans seem very passionate about Bakugan. Perhaps we should give them a chance." Argued Lars Lion.

"I agree." Said Oberus.

"If it is the only way to save Vestroia, then I shall place my vote as well." Said Excedra.

"Then we are in agreement. Now, let's begin." Said Apollonir as he started to glow.

"Yes." Said the others as they glowed as well. We were then flying up, and just about to separate into our individual attributes, when Tom suddenly grabbed me, and said "You're not getting away that easily!" We then separated, and Tom followed me into my testing Dimension!

 _Atom here. Wow, what a trip. We seem to be where the cores are in Vestroia. Then, Tom starts trying to brawl me again. Before we can start, the Bakugan I saw when I learned I could alter this reality shows up again. It seems that I am to brawl Tom, and whoever wins is freed. Looks like I got my work cut out for me. Bakugan, Brawl. See you there!_


	10. Reunited

It seems Masquerade was willing to defeat anyone to get Hydranoid to evolve. That included his teammates. We all got sent to the Doom Dimension, when the Six Ancient Warriors showed up and offered us a deal. If we passed tests, then we could be free from the Doom Dimension, along with all of our Bakugan. Right now, it's time for my test. I wonder what it's going to be.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Woah!" I screamed. Me and Tom, along with our Bakugan, were heading towards our testing realm, and Tom didn't seem very inclined to let go. We soon approached a blinding light, and then darkness. I opened my eyes, and looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know." Said Leonidas, hopping onto my shoulder in ball form.

"Leo, why are you in ball form?"

"I don't know, but Slight is in ball form as well." Said Tom. "And also, we need to battle, right here right now!"

"Why are you so determined to fight me?"

"Because you have forced so much anger into me! I cannot overcome it until I beat you!"

"And you shall get that chance." Said a voice.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"I am the Bakugan of the timestream. The one who keeps the flow in check."

"You're the one I saw when I was fighting Masquerade for the first time!"

"Correct. I told you that you could alter the timestream, and you have. You have guided it to a brighter future. But that future is far from here."

"Ok then, so what must I do?"

"You and Tom must battle. The ones who win will be set free. The ones who lose will remain in the Doom Dimension forever!"

I looked over at Tom, and he seemed more than ready to brawl. I knew it would be a harder battle, but one that I would have to do.

"Are you ready Tom?"

"I've been ready for years Atom!"

"Then let the battle begin!"

"Gate Card, Set!"

"I'll go first." Said Tom. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Aquos Limulus!" Limulus stood on my Gate Card, but I was prepared.

"Fine then. Bakugan, Brawl!" I threw Leonidas onto Tom's card. "Let's go Leo!" He Roared.

"So predictable! Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl! Stand Aquos Siege!" The Siege landed on the new gate card, right next to Tom's first one.

"Gate Card, Set!" It landed next to Leonidas, to the right. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Haos Robotallion!" My Robotallion Landed on my Gate Card, in front of Tom's Limulus.

 _Calculating G levels. Limulus at 280 Gs, Robotallion at 300 Gs._

"That won't save you! Ability Activate! Aquos shield!" Limulus was coated in water.

"Not good enough! Gate Card, Open! Triple Battle!" I threw out my Saurus.

 _Recalculating. Limulus at 330 Gs, Haos Team at 600 Gs._

"Take him down!" I yelled. They obliged, and Limulus was defeated.

"I'll get you for that! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Aquos Slight!" Slight appeared before Leo.

 _Sensing new battle. Slight at 500 Gs, Omega Leonidas at 500 Gs._

"I see that Leonidas has evolved. No matter. Gate Card, Open! Character!"

 _Slight G power Increase by 100 Gs._

"Ability Activate! Haos Freeze!" The battle froze, and I threw in Saurus. Then, the Battle reinstated.

 _Aquos Slight at 600 Gs. Haos team at 800 Gs._

"Not a problem! Ability Activate, Aquos Switch!" Siege switched Tom's gate cards. We were standing on the unopened one. "Gate Card open! Quartet Battle!"

 _Aquos Siege has entered battle. Aquos team at 780 Gs. Haos team at 800 Gs._

"Looks like I win again!"

"NO!" Screamed Tom. He looked like he was trying to keep something in.

"Atom, do you see the strange sparkling in his eye?" Asked Leonidas.

"Yeah I do. It's almost as if." Then Tom began to cry. Not a lot, but enough to be noticeable.

"Why can I not beat you? I'm the one with more power with the Bakugan!"

I looked over at him, and I felt very sorry for him. All he ever wanted to do was beat me, and now he would never have another chance. If I won now, my friend would be trapped forever! I knew I couldn't let it happen.

"Leo, we need to take a fall."

"What?"

"I won't let my friends suffer over anything. If Tom wants to win, then let him win. It will help him get some closure, and bring him peace."

"Time for my final ability! Ability Activate! Desperate Lunge!"

Slight quickly dashed Leonidas, and hit him.

 _G power exchange of 50 Gs. Aquos team at 820 Gs. Haos team at 750 Gs._

"Finally! Now, all I can do is wait. I know Atom has two more ability cards. I just have to hope."

"You don't have to hope. I'm not playing anything."

"Then that means I win!" Then Realization dawned on Tom. "But wait, if I win, then."

"Then I remain here forever. I know, but I cannot stand seeing my friends suffer. I will not let them as long as there is something I can do! Tom, just win. Get your burden off of your shoulders, and live on."

"But, I can't just leave you here! If I do, then I may never, never." He seemed to be losing his focus.

"Tom, don't worry. I know what I am doing. Just trust in me, and win!"

"But I can't! If I do then you will be trapped here forever! Not only would it be impossible for me to beat you again, I would never see you again! I am in my decision, I will not win!"

"Ability Activate. Forced Attack!"

One of Tom's used ability cards returned to him. His Aquos Shield then activated, and his team went up another 50 Gs. Then, as if dragged, his Bakugan began to attack mine.

"No! Atom, Why? I don't want to win!"

"Because, your burden in too much for you to bear. If I won now, you would be crushed. I won't let my friends do that. If I can stop it, if I can lighted their load at all, then I will. I will never put myself in front of my friends!" Then Leonidas began to glow.

 _G power increase detected._

Leonidas soon began to emerge from the glow, and he looked different. He seemed to be similar to Ultimate Dragonoid.

"I am Ultra Leonidas!"

 _Aquos team at 870 Gs. Haos Team at 800 Gs._

"Atom, just win this already! I couldn't bear losing you!" Screamed Tom.

"No! I will not crush you under defeat."

"But you must! You are needed to be able to stop Naga!"

Then I looked at my new Ability Card. An idea formed in my head.

"Tom, I know you don't want to win, but what if we tie instead?"

"Tie? How?"

"With this! Ability activate, G Rise!"

 _All Aquos, Haos and Pyrus Bakugan set to 500 Gs. Aquos team at 1000 Gs, Haos team at 1000 Gs. Battle Draw."_

Our Bakugan returned to ball form, and the battle was over. Then, the unknown Bakugan spoke.

"Interesting. You two were able to tie the brawl. That is the result I did not expect. I assumed one of you would win, and force the other to stay. But, you two were able to work it out. Atom, you saved Tom from his darkness. And Tom, you allowed Atom to see how much his friends mean to him, and get Leonidas to evolve. You both have won in your own respective ways. But, before you go, there is something I must tell you." He gestured to the two cores above us.

"I didn't even notice those!" I said.

"These are replicas of the twin cores of Vestroia. The Silent Core and the Infinity Core. You two are reality shifters, and you can tell the difference between right and wrong. But, you don't fully understand what each means. There must be a balance. You have to do wrong sometimes to be able to do right. You must be willing to do the unthinkable sometimes, in order to achieve the impossible. The cores represent that. You must be able to balance positive with negative. Do you understand?"

"I understand all too well. I let my anger for Atom consume me, but if I hadn't, then I wouldn't have found my friendship with him again."

"I know now that I cannot defeat my friends forever. But I also know that I cannot let my friends use me. There is a delicate balance."

"Yes, you two understand. But now, you must return home." Said the Bakugan. "But Atom, I need to tell you something really quick." He whispered in my ear, then backed away with a smile before we were consumed in a bright light.

 _Hey guys, Atom here. We've escaped our testing worlds, and are now back home. But then Dan reveals that his test wasn't completed yet. You don't want to miss what happens next. Tune in to find out. See you there!_


	11. Returning Home

We've just met the Six Legendary warriors, and we leave soon after. We have all beaten our tests.

"You have all passed your tests." Said Clayf.

"So you are all free." .Continued Frosh.

"But be warned, for many dangers approach." Continued Oberus.

"This is just the first trial of many."

"You must be prepared." Finished Apollonir.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

We streaked across the Doom Dimension, each of us in our respective attributic colors. We soon found ourselves back in the real world, albeit with a lot of soreness from the fall. We groaned as we rose.

"Is everybody back?" Asked Marucho.

"Yeah, I think so." Said Runo.

"I'm in one piece." Commented Shun.

"Has anyone seen Dan?" I asked. Then he fell from a tree.

"Wow, that hurt!" He exclaimed.

"Ok, we're all here." Said Marucho.

"Of course we are." Said Diablo. "We'll never get accidentally split up!"

"Oh, brother Dear. Please tone down." Said Angelo.

"Who asked you?" Said Diablo.

"Will you guys can it, please!" Said Preyas.

"Yeah, come on. No need to fight." Said Marucho.

"So, Preyas evolved too?" Asked Runo.

"Yep."

"So did Gorem! In he just the cutest?"

"Ah, Julie. Not in front of everybody." Said Gorem as he closed.

"Skyress is evolved too." Said Shun.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Shouted Leonidas. "I've evolved too!"

"Yeah, Leo. We know." I turned towards Dan. "How about Drago? Did he evolve?"

Dan seemed a bit surprised. "Yeah, yeah of course. Right Drago?"

"Hrm, oh, yeah."

"Hey Drago, you don't sound that good. Are you sure you're ok?" Asked Preyas.

"It's probably just growing pains from evolving." Said Diablo.

"Right." Said Drago. Then our Bakupods beeped.

"Hey guys. You're back. I couldn't reach you!"

"What's up Joe?" asked Dan.

"Come over to my house and see!" Then a map got pulled up.

"Well, no time like the present." I said, as I rushed off.

"Quickly, we need to catch him!" Said Marucho, as the rest of the gang raced after me. We soon found ourselves at Joe's home. When we knocked, his mom answered.

"Oh, hello everybody. Joe's in the living room." We all filed in, and I thanked her for letting us in. We soon found Joe with a strange Bakugan on his shoulder.

"Hey guys!" Said Joe. "Sorry I haven't contacted you in a while, but my mom took me on a trip around the world to see the sights, and now we're living here."

"That's awesome Joe." Said Dan. "But who's the bakugan?"

"Wait, she looks familiar." Said Drago.

"And why shouldn't I Dragoruny?" Asked the Bakugan.

"Wavern, is that you?"

"Yes Drago." Said Wavern as she opened. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Wavern, it is you!"

"Yeah, she has helped me more than I know." Said Joe. "She was the one who healed me."

"She did? How?" Asked Drago.

"It's the infinity core, Drago. When Naga took the Silent Core, the resulting explosion thrust the Infinity core to me. It smashed through the Dimensional Barrier and brought me with it. Now, it resides within me."

"That's amazing." Said Leonidas.

"Not really. It's the very basic thing for the Infinity Core, the ability to heal." I said. "It's the more advanced things it can do that are amazing."

"Yes, this human is right. The Infinity Core can do so much more. But how did he know?"

"Easy, I'm a reality shifter. In my Reality, this entire timeline was a TV show."

"Interesting. Joe, did you know that?"

"Yes Wavern, I did." Then Joe looked at us. "Wavern here helped me while you guys were Missing."

"How so?" Asked Dan.

"Well, she was able to defeat Masquerade by herself."

"What?" Asked Everybody but me.

"Yeah, she was able to turn the tables on Masquerade."

"It was the power of the Infinity Core. The more negative energy sent at it, the more powerful it becomes."

"Wow, now that's something I didn't expect." Said Drago.

"Something I didn't expect is you being a Delta Dragonoid, Dragoruny."

"Wait! Drago didn't evolve? Dan, you passed your test, right?"

"Well, yeah. Sort of." He sighed. "Apollonir said that I didn't learn anything, and that my test isn't over yet. I need to defeat all of the Battle Brawlers in order to get Drago to evolve."

Everybody gasped but me. "Dan, how many clowns did you see in the theater?"

"I saw a copy of Runo, Marucho, Shun, and Julie."

"Hold on Dan, I think you are forgetting one."

"Oh, yeah. There was a copy of you too, Atom."

"Well then. That's just great. Dan, you need to defeat everybody you saw."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. You need to defeat all of the battle brawlers that have Bakugan, and because I became part of the group, you also need to defeat me."

"You have got to be kidding me! I can assume that Leonidas has evolved."

"Yes, he has." Said Tom.

"Hold on, when did he get here?" Asked Dan.

"He came with me." I said. "My test was to reconnect with Tom, and break him of his darkness. That meant that I had to attempt to let him win."

"So, you guys are friends now?"

"We've never stopped being friends. I just let my anger to him get the better of me. It made me more susceptible to Naga's control, when the Dimensional Transporter System broke."

"Wait, you were there when the system broke?" I asked.

"Yeah. I had been there for a while, because I couldn't leave this reality. I was hoping the research would help me get back, but all it did was lead me to darkness."

I began pondering. If Tom could be consumed by his darkness, what was to stop the others from being consumed?

"Hey, Atom. Are you ok? You seem to be thinking pretty hard about something."

"What? Oh, nothing. I was just trying to figure out who Dan was going to battle first."

"Yes, that is a conundrum. Dan does need to beat all of us in order to get Drago to evolve." Marucho fiddled with his BakuPod. "And current rankings show Dan at, Wow! fourth place! It seems that Shun is in third, and Atom is in Second. Masquerade is still in first though."

"Believe me, if Dan beats all of us, then Masquerade will be knocked off his pedestal."

Everybody looked at me. "What? All I'm saying is that after Dan beats all of us, he would be in second place, right?"

"That's right. Dan would be in second, but he needs to do you guys in order. Julie would have to be first, because she is the lowest ranked." Said Joe.

"Well, Dan? I'm ready whenever you are." Said Julie.

"Now right here Julie!" said Joe. "We're still indoors!"

"Oh, fine. Let's go out back. We should be getting this done now!"

Masquerade was sitting by his computer in his basement.

"Hal-G. I have a question."

Hal-G's head formed out of the wall. "What is it Masquerade?"

"It's about the transport card you gave me. Tell me, would it work in the Doom Dimension?"

"Of course, it's what it was designed for." Hal- G disappeared. Masquerade laughed a little.

"Ready Dan?"

"Sure thing, Julie."

"Ok, this is going to be a 1 on 1 brawl. 1 Bakugan each. Do you understand the rules?" Said Joe.

"Yep. I got it."

"Same here." Said Julie.

"Field, Open!" We all said it so that we wouldn't be left out.

"Gate Card, Set!" The gates grew.

"I'll go first!" Said Julie. "Bakugan, Brawl! Let's do this Gorem!"

"I'm ready Julie. Let's do this."

"Ok, you ready buddy?" Asked Dan.

"Always." Replied Drago.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Bring the heat Drago!"

The battle ensued soon after. Gorem got Julie and put her on his shoulder, then they attacked.

"Ability, activate! Grand Impact!"

Gorem's hammer got assembled, and was thrown at Drago. He dodged it, but it hit him on the way back.

"Got you."

"Not bad, Gorem. But not good enough to take me down."

"We're just getting started. Ability, activate! Tauros Hammer!"

"Hagh!" Grunted Gorem.

"Dan, a little help please!"

"No problem. Ability, Activate. D Strike Attack! That should even the odds a bit."

"Now then, for the final." Dan started. Then he had a flash. If he used the fusion ability, then Julie would be caught in the blast as well. "I can't do it."

"Dan, what's wrong?"

"Drago, what's with Julie riding on Gorem's shoulder?"

"I see what you mean. If we attack, Julie goes down too."

"What are you waiting for Dan?" Asked Julie. "Win already!"

"I can't! If I do, you go down as well!"

"Don't worry about me Dan, just focus! You need to win!"

"But!"

"No buts mister!"

Dan scowled. "Ability Activate! D Strike, Extreme!" Dozens of Fireballs began raining down, and one hit Gorem, returning him to ball form. "Julie!" Screamed Dan, as he jumped down from Drago. He caught her before she hit the ground, and the field closed.

"Julie, Julie! Are you ok?" Julie began to wake up.

"Did you win?" She asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Good." Julie then stood up. Dan almost fell over from shock. "Alright, who's next?"

"That would be me, Julie." Said Marucho. "Are you ready Dan?"

"Of course!"

"Field Open!" Only Dan and Marucho opened the field, and it closed the moment after.

"Good job, Dan."

"Ok Shun, are you ready?" Asked Dan panting.

"Yes I am, but not today. You're tired Dan, and you need your rest. We'll do it tomorrow."

"Fine, Shun. But be ready." We all parted ways then, Julie went with Marucho, Shun went back to his house, Runo walked back to the diner, and me and Dan walked back to his house."

 _Hey Guys, Dan here. Listen, I know I said that I was going to go for Shun next, but Runo comes and reminds me that I need to go in order. That means that she's next. Tune in to find out what happens next! See you there!_


	12. Brawling Against Brawlers

When we got back, Joe had met a new Bakugan, and had beaten Masquerade in a brawl. However, this Wavern revealed that Drago had not yet evolved, and Dan filled us in. Now, he's working to beat all of us in brawls. I hope he doesn't go easy on me! Me and Tigrerra can hold our own.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

Dan yawned.

"You slept well last night." Commented Drago.

"Yeah, I guess so. Must've been all that Brawling." Then his BakuPod beeped.

"Dan. you had better get up. Breakfast is almost over." I said. Dan scrambled to get ready, and was downstairs before I turned off my BakuPod.

"I'm here!" He Said.

"To bad you slept through breakfast. It's almost lunch."

"Lunch? I missed breakfast!" Whined Dan.

"Nice to see you have your priorities straight." Said Drago.

"Oh, can it. I need food to be able to do my best today."

"Speaking of today," I started. "Are you sure you are ready? I believe Drago has a side plan today."

"What?" Asked Dan.

"How did you know?" Asked Drago.

"I knew because of what I have seen, and what I heard. My hearing is very good with small voices."

"Well, it is true. Wavern asked me to meet up with her, and catch up. I will be back for the brawl Dan."

"Well, you had better get going then to keep the schedule." said Dan.

"Right." Said Drago. He then went out the open window.

"So, the plan today is to go and beat Shun, right?"

"That's right. But, I can't help like I'm forgetting something." Then someone knocked on the door. Dan went to open it. Runo was there.

"Dan, I remembered something. You know when you said you would face Shun today?"

"Of course."

"Well, the thing is that I'm the next one you are supposed to brawl. My ranking is above Marucho, but lower than you. That means that, in order, I would be the next one you would have to brawl."

Dan blinked, and recoiled. "You're right! I can't believe that I missed that!"

"Relax Dan. You just need to go to the bridge. Be sure to bring an umbrella."

"Why? Are you not coming with?"

"Not right now. I am going to be a little late, but I will be there after you brawl Shun."

"Ok then. What are you going to do?"

"I need to make sure my strategy will put you through your paces. I'm not making it easy on you, Dan."

"Ok then. See you soon."

Dan and Runo left, and I went upstairs.

"Nice lie. You just want to see if you can do something."

"It was the only way to make him leave. I need to check something."

"You just want to try what the strange Bakugan told you."

"Yes. I need to know if it will work." I had gotten to my room at that point. I quickly stood in the center, and closed my eyes. I focused on what I knew of the Doom Dimension, and thought of how it felt to be there. The sense of impending Doom, the weight of others on me. Then, I heard a small noise, and looked up. There was a dimensional gate. I grabbed my Bakugan and Cards, and jumped through. I felt like I was falling, and Leo returned to Bakugan form. He grabbed me and we continued down. Before long I saw the Doom Dimension. Leo started to decelerate us, and we soon landed. I heard a strange sound from my left. I pointed.

"Leo, I hear something from that direction." He lifted up, and we began in that direction. I soon saw a brawl happening. I couldn't make out the figures, but I knew they were both Darkus. Then, I realised that it was Masquerade's brawl with Excedra! Then, I saw one of the Bakugan go down, while the other one began to glow. I got frightened and accidentally focused on home. A gate opened before us, and we were back in my room.

"I've got to get to Dan, now!" I said as I quickly dashed out the door. I ran to the bridge, and Dan was just about to battle Runo. I didn't get there before the field opened, but they soon reemerged. Runo smiled. "Not ban, Dan."

"Thanks Runo." Then Dan looked to Shun. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Dan. Let's begin." I was right behind Dan at this point, and the field opened before I could get there. I ran right past Runo just as they came out of the brawl. Shun seemed sad, but relieved. Then Dan turned around. "Atom, you're here. But, you seem to be out of breath. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But it's you I'm worried about. Drago needs to evolve, now!"

"Why?"

"When I completed my trial, the Bakugan told me something about my shifting abilities. Within realities that have alternate dimensions, I have the ability to travel between them. I just went to the Doom Dimension, and saw Masquerade brawling Excedra! If we don't get Drago to evolve now, then Masquerade will challenge Joe again for the Infinity Core!"

"Hold up, are you saying that Hydranoid is evolving again?"

"Yes. We need to get Drago to go up another level. Let's brawl!"

"Field Open!" The wheel started going around us. I knew this brawl was going to be hard.

"Gate card, set!" The gates fell, and Dan threw Drago. Drago opened on my Gate Card. I then threw Leonidas.

"Ready Dan?"

"You know it Atom."

"We'll see who wins this one, Drago."

"You can bet on it Leonidas."

"Ability activate! Fire tornado!" Cried Dan. Drago became engulfed in a tornado of fire.

 _Calculating. Drago at 550 Gs. Leonidas at 450 Gs._

"You're not winning that easily. Ability Activate! Omega Eraser!" Leonidas fired a large laser at Drago.

 _Drago at 550 Gs. Leonidas at 650 Gs._

"Ability, activate! Wall Burst!"

 _Leonidas decrease 100 Gs._

"Hot enough for you?"

"Not yet. Gate Card, Open. Revert!" The gate opened, and the G levels returned to Base.

"Dang it Atom, how?"

"The revert Gate Card undos all abilities played, and returns the Bakugan to their base level. That means that Leonidas is in the lead."

"Not for long. Ability Activate! D Strike Attack!"

 _Drago at 650 Gs. Leonidas at 550 Gs._

"Well, that's it." I said.

"What?" Asked Dan.

"Look, I know you were expecting me to pull lots of special moves, but here's the thing. Revert brings back your ability cards too. Right now, I have no way to win. So, it's over." As I said that, Leonidas returned to ball form. Drago stayed in ball form, and began to glow. Soon, he emerged from the glow at Ultimate Dragonoid.

"Well, looks like you completed your trial, Dan." I said.

"Looks like it." He agreed, as the field closed.

"Well?" Asked Shun.

"He did it." I said. "Now, he is ready."

 _I just beat Atom, and we all headed for my house to celebrate. When we get there, Mom had the TV on, with the news blaring information that the world is having some very strange weather. Then, Masquerade challenges Joe to another brawl. I show up in his place, and the brawl of the era takes place. You need to see it to believe it! See you there!_


	13. Masquerade Unmasked

"Man, that was a good brawl!" Exclaimed Dan as we headed back to his house.

"Yeah, but I feel like you are to jubilant. Something is going to happen, I just know it."

"Yeah, yeah, Atom. We know you know some stuff of our future. But, right now is the time to celebrate. We know where the infinity core is, and we have an ultimate Bakugan!"

"Fine. We were heading back home to celebrate anyways." We soon got back to the house. We had called up the other brawlers, and they were in front of the house.

"So how does it feel Drago buddy?"

"Well, it feels different."

"It should. You did just evolve again." Commented Tigrerra. We walked into the house, and heard the TV.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Agreed Marucho. "Let's check it out." We walked into the living room, and saw that the news was blaring. It seemed to be going on about the weather. On it showed lots of strange weather. I recognized it immediately.

"This is bad." I said.

"How bad?" Asked Dan.

"Would you like it in the 'we can die' fashion or the 'we could die' fashion?"

"I would prefer if it was neither." Commented Marucho.

"What is happening around the world is the result of Bakugan having mingled with Humans. The two worlds are starting to combine, and the chaos is starting to come to Earth."

"What can we do?" Asked Dan.

"We must restore Vestroia." I calmy said. "As long as there is balance between positive and negative, the two worlds will remain separate. However, the balance is starting to shift. If something were to happen to tip the balance, chaos would reign." Everybody gasped.

"This has to do with the Bakugan, doesn't it?" Asked Dan's mom. Everybody but me and Dan were surprised she knew about the Bakugan.

"You know about the Bakugan Miss Kuso?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes, I do. When Dan and Atom returned home, they told me about the Bakugan."

"Can she hear me?" Asked Preyas.

"Yes, I can. I could hear Drago and Leonidas after they told me."

"Anyways," I began. "We need to do something about the destabilization of the dimensions. Currently, Vestroia has a huge amount of negative energy. In order for us to fix that, we need to get the Infinity Core to Vestroia. However, we will also need to absorb the negative energy from the Silent Core."

"Let me guess. We need both the Silent Core and the Infinity Core?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes. In order for that to happen, we need Naga as well." Our BakuPods beeped. Joe appeared.

"Hey guys, I just got a message from Masquerade. Take a listen!" The screen was replaced by the message.

"Joe, I want the Infinity Core. Meet me at the Stadium for a brawl."

"It's really weird. It's almost like he is certain he can win."

"Joe, you won't have to go. I'll go for you." Said Dan.

"Dan, are you sure?" Asked Marucho.

"If you lose again, Drago would be sent to the Doom Dimension forever!" Said Runo.

"I am sure, because I know one thing. Masquerade must be stopped. Atom said that Masquerade would be toppled from his throne, right? So, he also said it would happen after I got into second. Thus, this battle would be the one where I beat Masquerade, right?"

"He is right," I sighed. "Dan should be able to beat Masquerade, however, Masquerade is not how I knew him in my reality. The brawl could go either way, especially considering that Hydranoid has evolved again." Everybody but Dan gasped.

"Hydranoid has evolved again? Are you sure?" Asked Marucho.

"I saw it with my own eyes, in the Doom Dimension." I replied.

"The Doom Dimension? What were you doing there?" Asked Runo.

I simply stated "Reality shifters are also Dimensional Shifters."

"So, you can go to the other dimensions in this reality?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes, and in any other reality that has other dimensions."

Then Dan started. "Guys, we need to stop the chit chat. We've got to get to the stadium!"

"Dan's right. We should be going now." I agreed. We were soon out the door. Dan was the fastest of all of us in running, but Shun still outpaced him. We soon found ourselves before the Stadium. Dan walked in first.

"Where are you you creep?"

"Well well well. Dan Kuso, I believe that the challenge was to Joe Brown, not you."

"You challenge a brawler, you challenge the team. Joe told us where you were going to be, so I'm taking his place."

"Fine. It's your funeral. Ready?"

"Of course."

"Field Open!" We all said. Dan and Masquerade were in an arena, while the rest of us were in the stands.

"Gate Card, Set!" Then Masquerade threw Alpha Hydranoid. He opened with a roar on Dan's gate.

"Bakugan, Brawl. Bring the Heat Drago!" Shouted Dan as he Drago opened.

"Ability activate! Destroy Vanish." Hydranoid then drew in Drago to his rotating blades on his belly and chest, which began to lower Drago's G level.

"Gate Card, Open!" Shouted Dan, as Drago's G level rose back to 250 Gs. "Ability Activate! Ultimate Dragonoid!" The two bakugan began to try and defeat each other, and ended up tieing.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Said Masquerade. Hydranoid then opened on his gate card.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Screamed Dan. Drago followed suit.

"Gate Card Open!" Said Masquerade. Hydranoid's power grew.

"Ability Activate! Ultimate Dragonoid!" Drago's power grew while Hydranoid's went down.

"Ability Activate! Terminal Trident!" Drago's power went down.

"Fusion Ability Activate! Exceed!" Said Dan.

"That's all you got? Ability Activate! Final Demolition!"

The battle ended at yet another tie.

"Gate Card Set!" Yelled Masquerade. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Right back at you! Bakugan, Brawl!"

The two Bakugan rose and began trying to beat each other.

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Masquerade. "Wall Lock!"

 _Drago down 400 Gs. Alpha Hydranoid at 550 Gs. Drago at 550 Gs. Battle Draw._

Both Dan and Masquerade were in torn clothing at this point. Both were huffing, but Dan got enough breath to say something.

"You know Masquerade, this is fun."

"What?"

"You heard me. The feeling of battle, against such an opponent. What do you say we play this last round fair and square?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Masquerade and Dan took off their launchers.

"There, happy now?"

"Yep. Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Come on Drago!"

Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Darkus Hydranoid." Both Bakugan went right back to it.

"Ability, Activate! Ultimate Dragonoid!"

"Ability Activate! Terminal Trident!"

"Gate Card Open!"

 _Drago at 550 Gs. Alpha Hydranoid at 550 Gs._

"Ability Activate! Final Demolition!"

 _Alpha Hydranoid up by 100 Gs._

"Fusion Ability, Activate! Exceed!"

 _Drago at 750 Gs. Hydranoid at 650 Gs. Drago Wins._

Dan collapsed as Drago came back to him. Masquerade was barely standing himself. Dan slowly got himself up.

"You know Masquerade, we should do this again sometime. I know, maybe you could become part of our team! What do you say?" Asked Dan as he reached out his hand. Masquerade went out to reach it, but pulled away at the last moment.

"Sorry Dan," Said Masquerade as he brought his hand up to his mask. "It just wouldn't work out." Masquerade took off his mask, and he transformed into Alice.

"What?" Asked Runo.

"No way!" Exclaimed Marucho.

"Where am I?" Asked Alice.

 _Hey guys, Dan here. I just beat Masquerade, and he revealed himself to be Alice. I don't know what's going on here, but Hal-G also shows up. You'll have to see how this turns out._


	14. Behind the Mask of Masquerade

Dan had just beaten me, and we were heading back home to celebrate. When we got there, however, we found out that the world is out of whack! Then Masquerade challenged Joe, so Dan naturally went there himself. It was a long hard battle, but Dan won in the end. He offered Masquerade the chance to join us, but he declined and revealed himself as Alice! I hope the others know what is happening!

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Sorry Dan," Said Masquerade as he brought his hand up to his mask. "It just wouldn't work out." Masquerade took off his mask, and he transformed into Alice.

"What?" Asked Runo.

"No way!" Exclaimed Marucho.

"Where am I?" Asked Alice.

"Alice is Masquerade?" Asked Julie. "There's just no way!"

"Oh, but there is a way." Said an echoey voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Dan.

"That would be me! Hal-G!" Said Hal-G as he appeared.

"Hal-G?" Asked Dan.

"Yes. There is a way for it to be possible. It all has to do with my Transporter System. You see, a few weeks ago, back when I was still Michael, there was a disturbance within Vestroia. That disturbance forced negative energy through my Transporter. Alice was coming into the lab that day, and when she was talking to me, the negative energy spilled through. It focused into us, and created me from Michael, and Masquerade from Alice."

"The negative energy that spilled through. You're talking about Naga taking the Silent Core!" I shouted.

"Yes, it was about that time. But, it's what happened after that was important. When I was created along with Masquerade, we were bound to Naga. But, we were also capable of much more. Masquerade got a card that functioned like the Transporter, while I helped him from the shadows."

"That's right! I remember everything!" Said Alice. "I feel so ashamed."

"Yes Alice." Alice turned and saw her grandfather. "It's time to go home dear."

"Grandfather!" Said Alice with a huge smile on her face.

"Alice Wait!" Screamed Dan. "That's not your grandfather, that's Hal-G!"

Alice's illusion was broken, and she saw Hal-G again. She moved backwards a step. Dan ran close to her.

"Alice, don't worry about the past. That's what it is, the Past!"

"Your friends will not be able to forgive you, my dear. It's time you leave." Said Hal-G.

"Hold it. I'm not ready to let her go! Just because she was Masquerade doesn't mean that she is Masquerade now!" I said. "Just because someone has done something bad in the past, doesn't mean that they will do it again!"

Alice seemed about to cry. "I don't know how you guys could ever forgive me. I did so many awful things." She turned around. "I'm ready to go."

"That's a good girl." Said Hal-G.

"Alice, NO!" Screamed Dan, as he ran to try and grab her arm. He was held back by a forcefield, and Alice vanished, along with Hal-G.

"Alice, no." Said Runo.

Dan hit the ground. "Hal-G!" The field closed. We were all back in the Stadium. We felt like there was nothing we could do, so we all went our separate ways. Runo, Julie, and Marucho went back to his mansion, while Shun went back to his house. Me and Dan went back home. When we got there, Dan's mom was listening to the news. She heard us come in.

"Dan, Atom. Come in here. There is something going on!" We rushed into the living room. There, on the TV, we saw the ocean. However, there was a giant hole in it.

"What is that?" Asked Dan.

"I think it is something most could not comprehend. You remember what I told you about the negative energy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because that is a hole to the negative energy."

"Are you serious?" Dan rushed upstairs to try and contact everyone. I followed him.

"Guys, can you hear me?"

"Yes we can, Dan. Loud and Clear!" Said Marucho.

"Let me guess, this is about the news?" Asked Runo.

"Yes." I said as I walked into Dan's room. "The hole in the ocean is not normal in any way shape or form."

"We could've guessed that!" Scolded Runo.

"Yes, but it is a link to negativity."

"You mean that?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes, it is a link to the Silent Core itself."

"So that means." Started Runo.

"Yes, it is a direct link to Vestroia." I concluded.

"We need to act Fast. If Naga has opened a portal, it would mean that the two worlds are close to combining!" Said Drago.

"I'll get a flight set up immediately." Said Marucho, as he ran off to get Kato.

"We also need to say goodbye to the parents." I said. "There is no telling how long we will be gone." Everybody gasped.

"I guess this is serious then." Said Dan's mom as she walked in.

"Yes, it is." I answered. "If we don't stop this, then there will be nothing left."

"The flight is set up. We need to move quick!" Said Marucho.

"I guess this is it then." Said Runo. "My parents are going to be so sad."

"Don't worry Runo. Just remember, we're doing this together!"

"You're right, Dan. We can do this!"

"Guys, we need to hurry!" Said Marucho.

"Let's get going then." Said Dan. We all agreed. We soon rushed off to tell out parents in our own way. Soon we were heading to Marucho's house to get ready for the flight.

"Are we all ready?" Asked Kato.

"As ready as we will ever be." I said.

"Let's get to it then." We were soon taking off, and approaching the hole.

"Are you all sure about this?" Asked Kato before he opened the hatch.

"Yes, we are Kato." I replied. "We don't have a choice."

"Very well then. Opening the hatch." As the hatch opened, Dan made sure we were all ready to go.

"Are we ready guys? This is it!"

"You bet we are Dan." Replied Runo. "We are so ready to prevent the destruction of our world!"

"Then let's go!" Said Dan as we all jumped. We grabbed hands and formed a circle as we fell.

 _Listen, Alice here. I've been living with my Aunt and Uncle for a little while now, and I just can't seem to get over what I did. I'm heading shopping for my aunt and wait, is that a castle? I wonder who lives there. You'll have to come along for the ride to see._


	15. Brawler's Decision

Dan had just beaten Masquerade when we learned his true identity. It was of no surprise to me, but to everybody else it was. Soon, Hal-G came along and told of what had happened. Alice felt like we couldn't forgive her, and ran away. A short while later, the news was telling of a large hole in the Pacific Ocean. We decided to head to it and jump in!

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Alice, are you up?" Asked Alice's Aunt. Alice groaned, and shifted under the covers. "Come on Alice, it's time to get up."

"Just five more minutes." Yawned Alice.

"No, honey. It's time to get up."

"Alright."

"Now then, when you come downstairs, I will have a list ready for you. It is your day to pick up groceries."

"Ok." Alice's aunt went back downstairs. Alice sat up. "I just can't get past that time. Every night I dream about it.

 _Flashback_

Alice is seen looking at herself as Masquerade. She sees all the horrible things she did, and she shakes her head, trying to forget.

 _End Flashback_

"I just wish I could move on." She said as she went downstairs.

"Good morning sweety!" Exclaimed her Uncle. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes. Auntie said she had a list for me?"

"Yes she did, it's right here." He gestured to the counter behind him. "Make sure you come home safely, okay?"

"Sure Thing." Said Alice as she grabbed the list and the family grocery basket. Then Alice's aunt came downstairs.

"Remember how she was when she first came to us? All soaked in the rain. She seems so much better now."

"Yes, she does. I just hope she tells us what's bothering her."

Meanwhile, Alice was walking to the store. She dropped the list, and bent down to pick it up. Upon standing back up, she saw something in the distance.

"Is that a castle?" Alice began walking towards it. "I wonder who lives here." Within a few minutes, she was at the castle, and she saw that the gate was open.

"Hello?" She asked. Alice didn't hear an answer, so she went in the gate. Looking around, she saw a small gazebo. Within, she was able to see a person silver light blue hair and a blue ball.

"Wait a minute," thought Alice. "Isn't that a Bakugan?" She began to walk closer.

"Ah, it is a beautiful day, isn't it Sirenoid?"

"Yes, Master Klaus."

"Wait, that's Klaus?" Alice asked herself.

"Master Klaus, we seem to have a visitor."

"Yes it seems we do." Said Klaus as he turned around. "Please, come in. My name is Klaus von Hertzon."

Alice was surprised. "M-my name is Alice."

"Nice to meet you. Please, come in for some tea." Alice went into the gazebo, and sat down. Klaus handed her a cup of tea.

"So, what brings you out here?"

Alice didn't know how to respond. "I was out getting groceries for my Aunt. I had dropped the list and noticed your castle. I wanted to know who lived here, so I decided to come up close. Upon arriving, I noticed that the gate was open. I walked in, and found you."

Klaus set down his tea. "Interesting. So, why are you living with your Aunt?"

"I was living with my Grandfather until an accident happened in his lab." Alice didn't want to continue.

"So, what was the accident?"

Alice was backed into a corner. If she didn't respond she would be being rude. "My Grandfather was working on a dimensional transport system. One day, it connected to Vestroia. When it did, massive amounts of negative energy came through. My Grandfather became the monster Hal-G and I became."

"Masquerade?" Asked Klaus.

"How did you know?"

"Let's just say I have another guest at my house."

Then, somebody ran to the gazebo. He seemed familiar to Alice "Klaus, I just checked the gate and it's open. We have someone on the property." Then the newcomer turned to Alice. "Who is she?" He asked.

"Not to worry Tom, she is just a guest." Alice then had a realisation. This was the Tom who was Atom's friend, and the one who she beat as Masquerade to get Hydranoid to evolve.

"Tom, I don't believe we have met. I am Alice."

"I already know you, Alice. Don't you remember that I am from the same reality as Atom?"

"Yes, but."

"No buts. You sent me to the Doom Dimension just for your little pet to evolve!"

"But that wasn't me! That was Masquerade!"

"But, Masquerade is you. He is an alter Ego of you, a different personality that lives in the same body. Thus, you are Masquerade!" Said Tom, his voice dripping with venom.

"I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say? Sorry? You will have to do a lot more than that!"

"Tom, settle down a little bit. Me and Sirenoid have come to terms with it, but I think you need to come to terms with it too. So, I propose a battle between Alice and you."

"What?" Asked Alice. "But I don't have."

"Not to worry alice, I have plenty of Bakugan for you to borrow. Let's head inside." The small group went into the castle. When they got into the dining room, Klaus clapped twice. The windows were covered in sheets of iron, and a large pedestal with his collection.

"Welcome. You two will be battling. I have chosen the Bakugan for both of you. Tom, you will battle with a Haos El Condor, a Pyrus Siege, and your Aquos Slight. Alice, you will have a Subterra Mantris, Ventus Bee Striker, and Darkus Centipoid." Klaus grabbed the Bakugan and distributed them. Tom seemed ready to brawl, but Alice was weary.

"A Subterra Mantris, a Ventus Bee Striker, and a Darkus Centipoid." When she said the word Darkus, the centipoid became cloaked in a veil of Darkness to Alice. It reminded her of her brawling when she was Masquerade.

"Are you both ready? It's time to begin."

"I'm ready." Said Tom.

"If I must." Said Alice.

"Field, Open!" They opened the field, as time slowed around them. When the field was open, Tom threw a Gate Card. Alice was surprised, but threw one as well. They glowed in multiple colors as they grew to size.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Haos El Condor!" Screamed Tom. It opened on his Gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl, Stand Subterra Mantris." It opened on her Card.

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Pyrus Siege!" It opened on Alice's card. Alice seemed to be reluctant to battle.

"Gate Card, open. Peacemaker." Both Bakugan returned to their brawlers.

"Why didn't you fight?" Asked Tom.

"Gate Card, Set." It landed right in the same spot as before. "Bakugan, brawl. Stand Ventus Bee Striker."

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Pyrus Siege!"

"Gate Card, Open. Gate Card, Close!" The Gate shone, and then disappeared, forcing all Bakugan on the Field to go back to their Brawlers.

"Why you insolent brat!" Screamed Slight.

"Gate Card, set. Bakugan, Brawl. Stand Subterra Mantris." It landed on her newly placed gate card.

"Gate Card, Set." Yelled Tom. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Pyrus Siege. Ability Activate, Correlation between Pyrus and Subterra!"

"Gate Card open! Androstasis!"

"Why will you not Face me?" asked Tom, as both Bakugan returned to their partners.

"I just Can't!"

"Well then. It's your turn."

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand Ventus Bee Striker!"

"Gate Card, Set! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Aquos Slight!"

"Ability Activate, Reverse Blow!"

"Not Again!" Screamed Tom.

"My turn again." Said Alice. "If I can keep forcing draws, I can avoid fighting." She thought. "Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Subterra Mantris." It landed to Alice's right.

"Finally! Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Pyrus Siege!" Siege opened, and Tom had an idea. "Gate Card, open! Quartet Battle!"

 _Calculating G power. Pyrus Siege and Haos El Condor at 660 Gs. Subterra Mantris and Ventus Bee Striker at 650 Gs._

The Mantris and Bee Striker were defeated easily. Siege and El Condor returned to Tom.

"Finally, some action!"

"All I have left is," Alice Gasped. "Darkus Centipoid." As she said it, the same veil of darkness overcame it. "I can't do it. I just can't." She said to herself. "But I have to. Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Darkus Centipoid."

"Bakugan, Brawl. Pyrus Siege, Stand!" The Siege stood facing Centipoid. "Gate Card Open! Triple Battle! Let's go El Condor!" It stood.

 _El Condor and Siege at 660 Gs. Centipoid at 370 Gs._

"No! I just can't do it." Cried Alice.

"What's wrong?" Asked Tom.

"I can't do it. I just can't brawl. If I do, I may never come out again." Then the Field began to shake.

"Tom, can you feel that?" Asked Slight in Bakugan form.

"Yes, I can. It feels like a ripple in the dimensions." Then, both Tom and Alice saw a plane hovering over the Pacific ocean. It was over the giant hole.

"What the?" Asked Alice. Then, it showed Dan and the others preparing to jump.

"My friends!" Yelped Alice.

"Atom, what are you doing?" Asked Tom. Then, the group jumped in, and the vision vanished.

"No, come back!" Screamed Alice. "I need to be strong for my friends." She cried. "Ability Activate! Spiced Assault!" Centipoid then beat both Siege and El Condor.

"Not Bad, but you forgot about Slight."

"Yeah, come at me!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Darkus Centipoid!

"Gate Card, Open. Aquos!"

"Ability Activate, Grand down!" The gate Card was Disabled.

"Ability Activate. Water Slide!" Centipoid then got blasted with water and returned to ball form. The field collapsed as Tom caught Slight. When they were out of the field, Klaus noticed something on the floor. He smiled and pointed to it.

"There's something I haven't seen in awhile. It seems that the Bakugan are trying to tell you something, Alice." The Bakugan had arranged themselves on the floor like the Attribute wheel. "It seems that you must understand something. There is a balance between the attributes. There is Pyrus, Haos and Aquos. There is also Subterra, Ventus, and Darkus. They are in balance, which everyone must be as well. Tom already knows this, and was faking his anger towards you. That was all so that we could teach you a lesson. You must find Balance."

"That was faked?" Asked Alice.

"Of course. I know that you and Masquerade were different people until he was defeated. My partner, however, was not faking."

"However, I am now sated because of the victory. Alice, you should probably go and get the groceries for your Aunt."

Alice Gasped. "You're right! I'd better get going!" Alice ran off.

"Tom, do you think she is ready now?" Asked Klaus.

"She is. I just hope it works."

 _Hey guys, Atom here. We've arrived in Vestroia, but it is very different. The world we are in is neither The Ventus Word or the Aquos world. Then, we see a small girl out in the ocean. However, she doesn't stay small for long. You'll have to see it to believe it._


	16. Welcome to Vestroia

Alice had been gone for a while, and the news had shown that there was a huge hole in it. Naturally, we jumped in. While we were doing that, Alice was living with her Aunt and Uncle. She had visited Klaus and had seen Tom. The battle brought her balance and Tom consent. Now, we are entering Vestroia.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Whaug!" Screamed Dan as we fell.

"Why are you screaming?" I asked.

"Why are you not?" Asked Dan. Then the Bakugan transformed.

"That's why." I replied as Leonidas caught me. Skyress caught Shun, Runo, Julie and Marucho. Drago caught Dan.

"Wait, who's going to catch me?" Asked Gorem as he fell faster. Soon, we saw the portal to Vestroia.

"Are we ready?" I asked. "Because we don't have a choice anymore!" We fell through the portal. We soon woke up, and saw lots of ice around us.

"Which world are we in?" Asked Julie.

"This doesn't seem like any of them." Commented Gorem.

"I feel Aquos energy in this place." Said Angelo. Then he flipped into Diablo.

"Well no duh, Sherlock!"

"Please Brother, stay calm."

"How can I?"

"Just stop it you two." Interrupted Preyas.

"Yeah, we need to figure this out."

Shun looked at Skyress. "What do you sense, Skyress?"

"I sense a Ventus energy in this world."

"This is the world of Ventus and Aquos." I said. "The first of three worlds Naga has created.

Everyone but the Bakugan Gasped.

"This is a combination that Naga made?" Asked Marucho.

"Yes." I said flatly. Then, we heard a small crying. "Do you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, I do." Replied Runo.

"I wonder what it is." We began walking towards the crying, and eventually saw the source. It was a little girl, seeming to stand on the water.

"It's a girl!" Said Julie. "How did she get here?"

"Be wary." I said.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked Dan. "Someone should probably go try and help her."

"I'll go!" Said Marucho. Before anybody could stop him, he and Preyas were on their way over. When they got to her, Marucho asked "Are you Ok?"

"Yes," Said the girl, "I am now!" As she said the now, the rest of her came out of the water. "I'm really fine now!"

Marucho screamed and fell backwards on Preyas's head.

"Ok, moving away now!" Said Preyas as he practically ran on the water. The giant fish was after him.

"I am Tayghen!" Then, a dart came from behind me, and hit the ground. I turned and saw Hairadee, smiling.

"I am the indestructible Hairadee!"

"Careful guys," I said, "these guys were made by Naga as Gatekeepers to prevent us from getting to the center of Vestroia!"

"Well, there goes our entire intro." Said Tayghen.

"Naga told us about your friend here. We know what he is capable of, so we've come up with a way to prevent it from starting. Crystal Missiles!" He shot several missiles at me, and Leonidas went in front of me. I am glad he is fast.

"You won't harm him that easily." Said Leonidas. "Not while I stand."

"Then I'll take care of you first!" Replied Hairadee. "Blow Away!" I was not going to let that happen.

"Ability Activate! Hyperspeed!" Leonidas then started moving very quickly. He grabbed me and got away from the Blow Away ability.

"Stay still you!" Said Hairadee.

"Sorry," I began, "But we won't go down easily."

"Bah, then I'll just go after the easier ones! Crystal Missiles!" He was shooting missiles at the brawlers.

"Ability Activate! Ultimate Dragon!" The missiles melted in the way of Drago's flame. Hairadee was caught in it, but got away quickly enough to not be defeated.

"Why you!"

"Sorry, but we're not really ready to be defeated yet." Said Dan.

"Guys, I sense a magnetic field over there." Said Gorem as he pointed. There was an aurora there.

"That's the portal to the next world!" I said. "We need to get there!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Yelled Tayghen. "Poseidon Tornado!" The brawlers were washed further inland.

"Polaris Cylinder!" Screamed Hairadee. We were soon running away from the attacks, trying to get to the Gate.

"We're almost there guys!" I said. Then Marucho and Shun stopped running.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Asked Dan.

"Someone needs to distract them! We're going to do that!" Said Shun.

"Yes, you guys need to press on!"

"But Marucho!" Screamed Dan.

"No Buts!" Said Shun. "Go, now! We'll be fine!"

"Fine. Come on guys, we have a portal to go through." Dan and the others went through the portal.

"Shun, Marucho. You guys are going to need some backup."

"You're not staying here!" Said Shun.

"Not me, but clones. "Ability Activate! Geo Split!" A Subterra Leonidas then appeared. "Ability Activate! Pyro Split!" Then a Pyrus Leonidas appeared. "Pyrus Leonidas, follow Shun's command. Subterra Leonidas, follow Marucho's command. Good luck guys." I said as I went through the closing Gate.

 _Man, I can't believe that Shun and Marucho decided to be left behind. I understand why, but I hope they know what they are doing. Anyways, we find ourselves in the Subterra and Haos world. The locals here are a little too friendly. But, we need to get past them in order to continue. It's a race against time here!_

 _Dan, a little help here?_

 _Sure thing Atom. See you there!_


	17. Race to the Next World

We had just entered Vestroia, and things were already weird. We had entered the world of Wind and Water, and had to find the way forward. We heard a crying sound, and followed it. We then met with Tayghen, whom tried to catch Marucho, and Hairadee, who attempted to take me out. We had managed to get past them, but Shun and Marucho were left behind. I created subterra and Pyrus versions of Leonidas to help them, but I just hope they will be ok.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Well then, I hope we don't come across too many like those." Said Runo.

"Yeah, they were very hostile." I said.

"Don't look now guys, but there's the next world!" Screamed Dan. We were then engulfed by a blinding white light.

"Sis, I'm bored."

"Yeah, I know Tricloid." Then Rabeeder stood up. "I just had an idea!"

"Tell me, tell me!"

"What about a race?"

"Oh! That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, but we'll need more people for it." Then, the portal we fell through opened up a distance away. "Wait! There are some others."

"Yippee! Yippee! Let's go meet new friends!" Said Tricloid as she went underground.

"Right behind you, sister." Said Rabeeder as she vanished in a flash of light.

"Man, where are we?" Asked Dan.

"Take a look around." I said. "And figure it out." We were in a deep cave with glowing crystals.

"Wow." Said Julie. "Just look at those gems!"

"I have to agree." Said Runo.

"We mustn't delay." I said. "If we do then."

"Hello new friends!" Exclaimed Tricloid. Then Rabeeder materialised.

"Yes, welcome to the world of Subterra and Haos!"

"We're so excited to play with you!" Dan just looked on in shock.

"That's what would happen if we delayed. Dan, Runo, Julie, Meet Rabeeder and her sister Tricloid. Haos and Subterra Hybrids."

"If that's true, then they must be working for Naga!" Exclaimed Dan.

"Naga? Who's that?" Asked Rabeeder. "Have you ever heard of him, Tricloid?"

"Nope. Never!"

"Wait, so these guys aren't working for Naga?" Asked Dan.

"Just wait Dan," I muttered, "just wait." Then Rabeeder leaned over.

"And who are you cutie?" she asked Dan.

"Waugh!" Yelped Dan.

Runo almost fell over. "Dan always gets the girls for some reason."

"Tell me about it." I commented. "Anyways, Rabeeder, Tricloid, just challenge us to the race already."

"How did you know?"

"My name is Atom." All the color drained from them.

"Wait, you're Atom?"

"The one and only."

"Then let's get started!" Then, a race course appeared from behind a wall. There was a screen on it that showed the course. "We will race. If you win, you get your freedom."

"But if we win, we get you to play with!" Giggled Tricloid. Then she grabbed some mud and shaped something. "Here you go little guy. A mud heart!" She gave it to Dan.

"Hey, thanks." He replied as it shrunk in his hands.

"It will bring you goodness!"

"Tricloid, are you ready yet?"

"Coming sister." I then gestured for the brawlers to lean in so we could talk.

"Ok, so we need a game plan." I started.

"Why?" Asked Dan.

"Because, without one, not even one of us will win. Dan, you at the minimum needs to win. You will be needed in the last world."

"Ok, so what do we do?" Asked Runo.

"Stall as long as you can. I will go with Dan so that I can give protection if they get past you. Trust me, it won't be easy, but we need to do this."

"Are you all ready?" Asked Rabeeder.

"Yes, we are." I replied. Then we lined up at the start. A light began to shine, and counted down. When it hit go, Dan and Drago were flying ahead, with me and Leonidas not far behind. Tigrerra and Gorem were slowly falling behind however, as their gait wasn't big enough or fast enough respectively. Soon, the two sisters caught up to us.

"Hey cutie, we're going to win this race so that we can play forever!" Said Rabeeder as she sped ahead.

"Yeah! We're going to play forever and ever!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it! Ability Activate! HyperSpeed!" Leonidas then went far ahead of them, leaving them bewildered. Before they could recover, Leo was coming back around. He pushed them back to the starting line, then returned to Dan and Drago.

"Not bad, Leonidas." Commented Drago. "But how far did you go?"

"Only to the end of the course." He replied. Dan's jaw dropped.

"How?" He asked.

"The hyperspeed ability card enabled Leonidas to go faster than most can see, and can also be used to travel anywhere. Any Bakugan hit by him with it active is sent back to where they started."

"That's a really cool ability!"

"It is, however it has drawbacks. It drains Leo of his Gs. Right now, he is at 500."

"Well then, we had better win this quick then." Said Drago. "Come on!" He then started flying as fast as he could. Me and Leo were tagging behind.

Gorem and Tigrerra turned around. The two Bakugan were just behind them.

"Ready Tig?" Asked Runo.

"Always m'lady."

"How about you Gorem?"

"Never better!" Then the girls caught up to them.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Rabeeder.

"We're here to stall you! Ability Activate! Metal Fang!" Tigrerra then went after Rabeeder.

"Counter Ability!" Tigrerra returned to base.

"Ability Activate! Gorem Punch!"

"Hyah!" Said Gorem as he punched Rabeeder.

"Oh no! Rabeeder!"

"Come on Dan, we're almost there!"

"I know Atom. But Drago can't go any faster."

A screen showed Drago, Leonidas, Dan and me nearing the finish line.

"Tricloid! Go after them!"

"Are you sure sis?" She asked as she set down Tigrerra's mud ball.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now go!"

"Rightio!" Said Tricloid as she ran down the path.

"We're almost there! I can see it!" Said Drago. Then a huge wall appeared out of nowhere.

"What?" Asked Dan.

"It's a trap. Contact Julie!" I said.

"Julie, can you hear me?" Asked Dan.

"Yes Dan," Said Julie looking down at the BakuPod, "What do you need?"

"We're trapped behind a wall! Can you help?"

"I can." Said Gorem. "Grand Impact!" His hammer than went flying to the wall. Dan and Drago had to dodge out of the way when it hit. Then we were free to go. But we were being followed.

"Here I come brawlers!" Giggled Tricloid.

"Does she never give up?" Asked Drago.

"No, she never does." I replied. "Let's go!" We then continued flying to the exit. Before we could get there, Tricloid appeared out of the ground.

"I'm here brawlers!"

"Man, she is persistent!" Then we heard someone scream.

"Sister!" Dan then saw an opportunity.

"Hey, she's your sister, right? Go to her."

"What?"

"Look, you know we have to go, but you will always have your sister! Go to her now!" Dan then took out the mud heart.

"You kept it?"

"Of course. It was a gift. It will always remind me of you."

"Ok then brawlers. See you later." Then she began running back. "Here I come sister!"

"Now that she's out of the way, we can continue forward." I said.

"Right!" Said Drago and Leonidas. They were soon flying to the exit. When we got there, they attempted to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"We've tried pushing and pulling it! Nothing is working!" Exasperated Drago. Then, the mud heart in Dan's pocket began to glow. It rose up, and broke, revealing a key. Dan grabbed the key, and slid off of Drago to put it in. When he did the door opened.

"Congratulations! You won! Now get out of here before I change my mind!" Shouted Rabeeder.

"Let's do what she says, quickly. I don't want to be here when she changes her mind. But before we go, Ability Activate! Aero Split! Ability Activate! Darkon Split!" Then two more Leonidases were before us. "I hate Darkus." I muttered. "Go and help Runo and Julie!" I said. They nodded and began walking. "Come on Dan, let's go!" We then went through the portal.

 _When we come out of the gate, we find ourselves in a world of Darkness and Fire. Attacking us are Darkus Garganoids! Luckily, we are saved by two Bakuga, wait a minute! Those are Naga's henchmen! You'll have to tune in to see how it turns out. I just hope my abilities will help here._


	18. The Land of Darkness and Fire

When we got out of the Aquos and Ventus world, we had entered the world of Haos and Subterra. The locals there were really bored, and wanted to have a race. Me and Atom won, and now we are heading to the final world.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Man, how could this get any weirder?" Asked Dan.

"Trust me, it will when we get to the world of Pyrus and Darkus. Speaking of which, we are almost there." We were then blinded. When we were able to see again, we saw a massive army of Darkus Garganoids.

"Ok, you were right Atom!" Then a blast came out of nowhere, destroying lots of the Garganoids. Soon, two Bakugan revealed themselves.

"Thanks for saving us." Said Dan.

"Careful Dan." I said.

"You are welcome, but our motives for doing so were selfish." Said the centaur one.

"Yeah. If those Garganoids had beaten you, we wouldn't have had the chance!" Said the flying one.

"Wait, so you are saying that!"

"Yep. Those two are Druman and Centorrior. Pyrus and Darkus hybrids. Guardians of Naga. Excetera excetera."

"Then because you already know about us, it should be easy for you to understand that we will beat you, Atom." Said Druman

"Yeah, you guys overestimate your power. You think that your Pyrus and Darkus Diagonal will be able to beat us. Well, I have another thing coming for you." Then I turned to Dan. "Don't worry about Druman. His special ability is Pyrus Reflector. Pyrus abilities will do nothing."

"Got it."

"Are you two done chatting?" Asked Centorrior.

"Yeah! I want to fight!" Added Druman.

"Fine. Let's begin." I said. "Ready Leo?"

"You bet!"

"Drago, you ready pal?"

"Always will be."

"Then let's begin! Time for the attack!" Said Druman. Then, he dived down and grabbed me!

"Let me go!"

"No can do. I said we will beat you. I never said anything about your Bakugan!"

Leonidas growled. "You monster!"

"Eh, what's it to you, Doom Dragon?" Asked Centorrior. "I had thought you were just waiting for the right time to destroy him and break free!" He laughed.

"I would never do that to my partner!"

"No matter. Now, we cannot lose!" Said Druman.

"Rapid Saver!" Said a voice. Then Me, Dan, Leonidas and Drago were gone.

"What happened?" Asked Druman.

"I think I know." Said Centorrior.

Dan was just waking up. I had already been up for a while, and knew who saved us.

"Where are we?" Asked Dan.

I pointed to a lava fall. "In a cave, behind a lava fall."

"Thanks. You sure point out the obvious."

"But not just any cave." Said a voice. "My home." Then Nova Lion came out from behind a turn in the cave.

"Nova Lion?" Asked Drago. "The oldest and wisest Bakugan in Vestroia?"

"Maybe not the wisest, but I'm definitely the oldest Bakugan in Vestroia."

"Why did you save us?" Asked Drago.

"I suppose it's because I had nothing better to do." He chuckled.

"Nova Lion, may I ask you a favor?" I asked.

"What kind of favor?"

"Can you tell Dan and Drago about the Splitting of Vestroia?"

"Why would ask me to tell that time?"

"Because it is needed to defeat Naga."

"Very well then." He then went on to explain about how the core split into two, and how that caused the different attributes. He also explained how some Bakugan were unable to be in the 6 worlds, and fell between.

"Wow, that is quite the history." Said Dan.

"Drago, I sense a great future for you. All you need to do is beat Naga." Said Nova Lion. "Come on, I know where the exit is!" He said as he went through the lava fall.

"If I go in there, I'll be roasted!" Said Dan. Then Drago reached down a clawed hand.

"I will protect you."

"Me and Leo will need to find another way out."

"Why?" Asked Dan. "Couldn't you just form change?"

I shook my head. "I left the Pyrus one with Shun. I cannot form change to Pyrus."

"Ok then. See you soon." Drago then brought Dan out of the cave. I began walking to the other side of the cave.

"How long until they realise we are stuck in here?" Asked Leonidas.

"When we don't show up for them."

Klaus is seen in his Gazebo, drinking tea. Tom is busy looking around, trying to keep the property secure. Then, Alice comes running in.

"Klaus, Alice is coming." Said Tom.

"Let her in."

"I shall." Soon, Alice was back into the castle grounds. She was holding something in her hands.

"You're leaving, aren't you Alice?" Asked Klaus.

"Yes, I have made my decision. I am a battle brawler, and I will help my friends!"

"If you're going, I'm going too." Both Klaus and Alice looked at Tom. "Your friends are in Vestroia, but mine is there as well. We both need to go." Alice nodded.

"Then we will both go." Then she turned to Klaus. "Would it be possible for us to get a ride there?"

Klaus chuckled. "Of course. Who am I to keep people from their friends. Hurry up now. We need to move!" They all ran inside, and soon found the hanger. Within minutes, they were flying to the Pacific ocean. Throughout the flight, they conversed a little bit. Before long, they were over the hole. The hatch opened.

"Are you two sure about this?"

They nodded. "As sure as we can be." Said Alice. Then they jumped. As they were falling, Alice made a small wish to Masquerade.

"Please give me strength Masquerade." Then her mask appeared on her. She transformed into Masquerade, much to Tom's surprise. Then, they entered the hole.

 _Hey guys, Dan here. Apparently, Atom was lying when he said he would find another way out. He hasn't yet come out. What's worse, both Druman and Centorrior are after us! Then, old enemies help us. You'll have to see it to believe it! See you there!_


	19. Help from Rivals

We had gotten to the Pyrus and Darkus world, and we were attacked by Garganoids. We were saved by two Bakugan who wanted us for themselves! One of them grabbed Atom, and taunted us. But, we were saved by a Pyrus Tigrerra. Now, me, Drago and Novalion are out in the open while Atom and Leonidas are still inside the cave. I can only hope we get out of this OK!

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

Drago, Dan and Novalion exited from behind the lava fall. Novalion was leading the way.

"The exit is this way! Come on!"

Dan looked at Drago. "Dan, you look worried. What's wrong?"

"It's just Atom. He said he would find another way out of the cave, but what if there was no other way out?"

"Then we would have to do it by ourselves Dan. We shouldn't have left them behind, but we had no choice. Naga must be stopped!"

"I know, I just can't help but worry."

"I know Dan, I know." Then a blast came out of nowhere. "Who shot that?" Asked Drago. Then Druman came out of hiding.

"Where's your little friend? I was hoping to take him again!"

"None of your business, you freak!" Screamed Dan.

"But we must make it our business, for we need to know in order to do our job." Said Centorrior, as he appeared from behind a rock. "He is the one that must be stopped."

"Well, you'll have to get through us to get to him!" Shauted Dan.

"Bold words, human. But what can you do against us, alone?" Asked Centorrior.

"But he's not alone! Power Charge!"

"Oh be quiet!" Screamed Druman. "Dark Eye Superior!" Novalion was blasted backwards, landing in a lava river.

"Novalion!" Screamed Dan.

"No need to worry." Said Novalion, as he emerged. "I'm a Pyrus Bakugan, this is like a warm bath for me."

"Then allow me to cool it down." Said Centorrior. "Vortex Energy Drain!" Novalion was blasted backwards again, hitting a huge rock.

"Novalion!" Screamed Dan.

"Did you hear that Leo?" Asked Atom.

"Yes, I did. If only we were able to get out of this cave."

"I know. I can't bear to not be able to help Dan."

"Dan, we need to move!" Said Drago.

"But Novalion."

"I know Dan, but there is nothing we can do to help him. He is gone." Drago then picked up Dan, and began to fly away.

"Where do you think you're going, Drago?" Asked Druman.

"Away from you."

"I don't think so. Vortex Energy Drain!" Drago just barely dodged it. He looked back ahead and saw a figure.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked. Dan looked forward.

"Yeah buddy, it sure does look like it." In front of them was Hydranoid.

"Ability activate." Said Masquerade. "Chaos Leap Sting!"

"Open wide." Said Hydranoid's right head.

"This is gonna hurt." Said his left. The blast went past Drago and hit Druman and Centorrior.

"Did Masquerade just help us?" Asked Dan.

"Ability Activate! Desperate Lunge!" Then Slight came out from behind Hydranoid, and hit Centorrior. He was shoved backwards a bit.

"Where's Atom?" Asked Tom.

"He had to stay behind in a cave. He can't change to Pyrus to get out from behind the Lava fall." Said Dan.

"I must go after him!" Said Tom, as he and Slight bounded off.

"Well, Danny boy, looks like it's just you and me."

"Sure is Masquerade. But, we need to hide somewhere and come up with a plan."

"Why?"

"These guys are powerful. Me and Atom together couldn't beat them."

"Then we must retreat for now. Follow me!" Said Hydranoid. Drago, with Dan, followed Masquerade and Hydranoid.

"Atom! We're coming!" Shouted Tom.

"Leo, did you hear that?"

"Yes, I did. It sounded like Tom!"

"Atom! Where are you?"

"We need to give him a signal of some sort." Then I got an idea. "Ability, Activate! Ultra Blast!" Leonidas then charged up a powerful beam, and sent it through the lava fall.

"Slight, do you see what I see?"

"If you mean a very big, white laser, then yes. I do see what you see."

"We need to head over there!"

Leonidas's laser was petering out. "I'm sorry Atom, I just can't keep it up any longer." He said just as it ceased.

"I know buddy, I just hope that Tom was able to see it.

"Of course I saw it." Said a voice from behind the fall.

"Tom, is that you?" Asked Atom.

"You know it! Now, how do we get you out of there?"

"I don't know. There are no ability cards capable of allowing an Aquos Bakugan to bore through rock!"

"Then how about a subterra attack?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Atom, do you think that the others?"

"Ability, Activate! Grand!"

"Julie Wait!" Screamed Tom. "If you activate that ability, you may bring the entire cave down onto them!"

"Darn it. I was hoping to be the hero today."

I then began to type on my BakuPod. The brawlers face's then showed up.

"Atom! Where are you?" Asked Runo.

"Behind the lava fall. Listen, I need to know something. Did the Leonidases I sent to you disappear?"

"The Pyrus one did, Atom. Right after we beat Hairadee." Said Shun.

"As did the subterra one." Said Marucho.

"Ventus helped me." Said Runo.

"So did the Darkus one!" Added Julie.

"Good. that means that I should be able to get out of here! Ready Leo?"

"You know it!"

The Pyrus symbol began to glow on my hand. "Form Change! Pyrus!" Leonidas changed to his Pyrus form, while my clothes became more like Dan's.

"Come on, Partner. We need to move!" Said Leonidas as he reached down his hand.

"On it!" Leonidas then lifted his hand, and covered me with his other one. Soon, we went through the lava fall. When Leonidas opened his hands, I saw all the other Brawlers.

"It's so good to see you again, Atom!" Cried Julie.

"Let's cut the talk for a little, Julie. We need to find Dan!"

"Why? What happened?" Asked Runo.

"He, along with Masquerade, is facing Duman and Centorrior by himself!"

They all gasped.

"How did Masquerade get here?" Asked Marucho.

"That's not important. What is important is that we need to get to them. Come on!" Leonidas then began to fly towards Drago.

"You heard him, brawlers!" Said Tom. "We need to move!" Slight got Tom on top of him, and began to follow Leonidas.

"No time to waste guys. Let's move!" Screamed Marucho. The brawlers then began to follow us.

"We just needed to get you to the X." Said Drago.

"What X?" Asked Centorrior. Then, a huge blast of Darkus energy came at them, and caused a small explosion.

"What was that?" Asked Druman.

"That would be the plan." Said Dan. "Ability Activate! Ultimate Dragon!" Then, they were caught in a huge explosion, and seemed to disappear.

"That's the way." Said Dan.

"I must admit, it worked much better than I thought it would." Said Masquerade.

"Hey Masquerade, why don't you join us?" asked Dan, as he stuck his hand out.

"I've said it before Dan, it just wouldn't" Then, Masquerade was in a grassy field, with Alice.

"Please Masquerade, just do it."

"I can't Alice."

"Why not?"

"Because it is not my destiny. However," Started Masquerade, as his image began to disappear. "Your destiny is just beginning." Then, the real Masquerade took Dan's hand. Then, he went to remove his mask. Standing before Dan was Alice. Then, the other brawlers showed up.

"Hey, is that Hydranoid?" Asked Marucho.

"Sure looks like it." Said Runo.

"And there's Alice." I said. Everybody looked. Indeed, she was there. Everybody ran up to her.

"Where have you been?" Asked Runo. "We were so worried!"

"I must concur. We all had no idea what had happened to you!" Said Marucho.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys." Said Alice. "But I just couldn't bear to face you after all the things I have done."

"Alice," I began, "Masquerade is not you. You need to understand that. He was a shadow being, an alter ego of you. Someone who doesn't truly exist. He did take your body, and he did force you to cause misery and despair, but none of it was you! You've got to understand that!"

"Yes, it is the only way for you to continue." Said Shun.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey guys, I just realised something!" Shouted Marucho. Everybody looked at him. "We now have all the attributes. Haos, Subterra, Pyrus, Ventus, Aquos and now Darkus!"

"Marucho, you're right!" Said Dan.

"As long as Hydranoid is ok with it" Said Alice.

"Alice," Began Hydranoid's right head.

"You will be our partner," Said the middle one.

"Now, and forever." Concluded the left head.

"Great! Then it's all settled!" Said Dan. "Now come on! We have a Bakugan to beat!"

"Yeah!" Said everyone.

 _Hey guys, Tom here. We made it to the center of Vestroia, but there is nothing here. Then, we get a message from Joe, telling us we need to get back now! It's going to be quite the ride to get back. You'll have to be there! See you there!_


	20. We Gotta go Back?

I was trapped behind a lava fall, when Tom and Masquerade showed up. Masquerade stayed with Dan, while Tom went after me. Upon getting there, the rest of the brawlers showed up. Then, I knew that I could form change out of there. We then met up with Dan, and Alice. She is now with us as a battle brawler. Now, we are heading to the center of Vestroia.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"We're almost there!" Shouted Dan. Then, we exited from the portal. In front of us was a whole lot of nothing.

"Where are you? Where are you hiding Naga?" Asked Drago.

"It seems deserted." Said Skyress.

"I don't sense his presence." Said Gorem.

Naga was emerging from a giant hole in the Pacific Ocean.

"So this is the human world? Pathetic." He said. "My army shall find Wavern and take the infinity core!"

"Yes, Master Naga."

"Time to summon the forces." Then, all around the world, portals began opening. Through them came lots of Darkus Garganoids. With them, came the six dual attributed Bakugan. They each landed in a different part of the world.

Naga Laughed. "Soon, we will have the prize!"

"Joe, I can sense Naga. He is here!"

"Wavern, are you sure?"

"Yes Joe. But there is also something else. I cannot sense Drago!"

"That's going to be a problem." Said Joe, as he was typing on his computer.

"What are you doing Joe?"

"Sending out a message. We need to defend our world." Then, he was logged in. Joe then clicked a few more keys, and was ready to broadcast a message. "Attention all brawlers! We have a major problem. Naga has arrived in our world. He is after Wavern, and the Infinity Core. If he gets them, we are doomed. But, we have a chance. We need all the help we can get, all brawlers, from the unranked to the top ten. We need you now!" Then, Joe stopped recording, and sent out the video. "I just hope it works." Then, windows of other brawlers began opening up. Each one had someone who was willing to stand up and fight against Naga's forces. "Perfect!" Said Joe. "Now we have a chance!"

"In no time at all, we will find Wavern, great Naga!" Said Hal-G.

A lot of Garganoids were showing up at a beach.

"This should be easy!" Said Tayghen. Then lots of Bakugan were being thrown. One of which was Harpus.

"So then, is this a big enough welcoming committee?" She asked.

"You insolent brats!"

"You're not welcome here!" Said Komba.

"Why not?"

"I would've thought we would be welcomed as Liberators." Said Rabeeder. Then, she was hit by a massive hammer.

"Who did that?" She asked. Then she saw Cycloid.

"That would be me! Ready Billy?"

"You know it!"

Planes were trying to take down Tricloid, but were having no luck. Then, a big blast came from the shadows.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" then Julio came out of the shadows.

"If you thought it would be a cakewalk to come here and take the Infinity Core, you were very wrong!"

"Use your words big guy, and tell me you want to surrender!" Shouted Chan Lee as Fourtress fought Centorrior.

Hairadee and Duman were flying along, when a blast of Aquos energy came out of nowhere.

"Hey, who shot that?"

A blue light was seen in the water below. Out came Sirenoid.

"Listen up all of you who follow Naga! I cannot allow you to pass!"

"Oh please!" Said Hairadee.

"What do you think you could possibly be doing?" Asked Druman.

"Now we have some small annoyances." Said Naga. Then, he summoned a huge amount of negative energy, and sent it in a wave around the world. All of the less powerful Bakugan returned to Ball form, while Naga's forces became stronger. The top ranked Brawlers Bakugan got flung backwards. The negative energy hit Wavern as well, and forced the Infinity Core to send up a beam of light. Then, the world got covered in a veil that resembled the six worlds of Vestroia. Naga then opened his eyes.

"At long last, I have found you sister! I will soon claim what is mine!"

In Wardington, many of the people were panicking.

"Is there anything we can do?" Someone asked.

"It's not over yet!" Shouted Suji. Everybody around him turned to look at him

"He's right!" Shouted Akira. "It ain't over until it's over! Don't forget folks! There's still time to call in the Brawlers!"

"Call in the Brawlers, but is there enough time?" Asked Joe.

"They are our last hope Joe. Try to contact them!"

"Ok Wavern, I will."

The brawlers were just floating in the center of Vestroia, when Dan's BakuPod began to beep.

"Come in Dan, come in. Can you hear me?"

"Yeah Joe, we can!"

"You guys need to come back! Naga is in our world!" All of the brawlers gasped. "Naga has all of his Bakugan here! The Earth is under attack! If you can read me, you need to come back!"

"Naga tricked us! It was all a diversion to get us here!"

"It's a warzone Dan, if you don't get here soon, it won't last much longer! Please Dan, get the brawlers back, pronto!"

"We've got to get back!" Shouted Dan.

"If we go back the same way we came, it would take too long." Said Skyress.

"Well, we need to find a way!" Said Shun. Then Drago heard something.

"Drago, please return. We need you!"

"Wavern, where are you?" Then, Drago saw a small, bright yellow dot. "There! That's our way back!"

"How do you know buddy?" Asked Dan.

"Because I heard Wavern's voice through it!" Soon, all of the Brawlers were heading for the light, to try and get back in time to save the planet.

 _Hey guys, Marucho here. We made it back to Wardington, right in the middle of an attack! Its up to me and the JJ dolls to stop Tayghen. Hopefully we make it through!_


	21. Unseen Alliance?

We had made it to the center of Vestroia, but that's where we found that we were tricked. Naga had escaped Vestroia, and was on Earth. There, he had his minions everywhere. Brawlers from around the world came to help, but most were unable to help. Now, the world needs the Battle Brawlers.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

All the brawlers were screaming as we were in the portal. This one was much faster than normal, and we were soon where we needed to be. Unfortunately, we also landed hard on asphalt.

"Man, that hurt!" Whined Dan.

"Speak for yourself." I said as I stood up. Then, I looked up. "Um, guys, look up." The brawlers looked up at the sky. Above us was a transparent dome of many colors.

"It seems that we are right on time, Atom. Listen up everybody. Marucho needs to go to the docks, while the rest of us need to go to wardington tower!"

"Why Wardington Tower?" Asked Dan.

"Because that's where Joe and Wavern are located. Most of us will find what we need to do there."

"Ok then, we need to split up. Let's get to work guys!"

"Yeah!" Screamed the Brawlers. Marucho went towards the bay, and the rest of us went to Wardington Tower.

A helicopter was flying over the Pacific Ocean, giving live coverage about the 'alien' invasion. Just as they were saying everything was alright, they saw a light green girl in a flowing blue dress. Then, Tayghen jumped out of the water to try and get the helicopter. Soon, she was swimming again towards Wardington.

"Joe, are you here?" Asked Dan.

"Yes Dan, I am." Said Joe. Then, the brawlers saw Wavern on the railing. "Wavern is trying to keep a shield up around the city using the Infinity Core, but it's taxing on her. I'm not sure how much longer she can keep it up."

"She's not an ultimate Bakugan. Her powers are draining trying to keep the Core working. Unless she gives it to an Ultimate Bakugan, or Evolved herself, she may die." I said.

"Then we have to do everything in our power to stop Naga!" Said Drago.

"Drago, it doesn't matter if we stop Naga. Wavern has the infinity core, and her body is not strong enough to contain its power. She is going to have to give it up to someone, or be destroyed." I argued.

"What can we do?" Asked Drago.

"First, we need to focus on beating Naga's forces. Marucho is going after Tayghen at the docks, and will meet up with JJ dolls there. The rest of us need to split up to go after the others. In fat, Kato should be telling us where they are in 3, 2," Our BakuPods beeped.

"Everyone, I have a map showing where all of the evil Bakugan are. Hurry, take a look!" It showed five dots on the screen. One was near the docks.

"Joe, I can't hold the force field any longer!" Then, Wavern stopped glowing, and the shield vanished.

Tayghen had just jumped at the shield, and when she touched it, she broke through. "Hah, I knew I would break through." then she saw something on land. "Well, if it isn't the pipsqueek?"

"Tayghen, you will not pass any farther!"

"And who's going to stop me? You? Don't make me laugh!" Then, an Aquos Siege and a Subterra Centipoid shot in front of her.

"No, we will!" Said a female voice. Marucho turned around and saw Jenny and Jewels.

"Jenny and Jewels!" He blushed.

"Yeah, we are like, so ready to beat you." Said Jenny.

"You're not going to beat me that easily!" Shouted Tayghen. "Aquos Blow Jet!" Siege and Centipoid were then forced off the card and back to Jenny and Jewels.

"Hey, like, no fair!" Said Jewels.

"Deal with it!" Shouted Tayghen.

"You two need to listen to me." Started Marucho.

"No time, little squirt. We've got a fish to beat!" Said Jenny.

"Yeah, sorry, but we don't need you to beat this overgrown fish." Agreed Jewels.

"But you don't understand!"

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said both Jenny and Jewels. Siege and Centipoid appeared again, only to be thrown back by another one of Tayghen's abilities.

"Darn it!"

"Will you two listen to me?" Asked Marucho very loudly. They looked at him. "Tayghen is not just a big fish, she is one of the stronger bakugan! We will need a big ability to beat her!"

"Well," Started Jenny.

"We don't need you to call our shots!" Said Jewels.

"You're right!" Said Jenny. "We can do this!"

"Are you sure? Blow Away!" Shouted Tayghen. Jenny and Jewels were blown to a high hook, hanging on my Jenny's clothing.

"Jenny! Jewels!" Shouted Marucho. Then he turned to Tayghen. "You will pay for that! Bakugan, brawl! Stand Angelo, Stand Preyas!"

"I'm ready to take you down." Said Preyas.

"I must concur." Said Angelo. Then he flipped.

"Yeah, what he said." Said Diablo.

"Diablo, go help Jenny and Jewels! Quickly, before they fall!"

"Righti-o! Here I come!"

"Not if I can do something about it! Blast Mirage!"

"Whoa!" Said Diablo, as the blast nearly missed him.

"Preyas, switch to Darkus, quick!"

"Change of Attribute! Darkus!"

"Ability Activate! Diagonal relation between Darkus and Pyrus!"

"Feel the burn!" Said Diablo.

"Diablo switch to Angelo!"

"Really? Fine." Then he flipped.

"Preyas, time to go Subterra!"

"What's with all the changes Marucho?" Then he changed into Subterra.

"Ability Activate, correlation between subterra and Haos!" Preyas and Angelo began to glow.

"What are you going on about, human?" Asked Tayghen. "It won't be enough to stop me!"

Then Jenny's clothing began to rip.

"Jewels, we're in trouble!"

"I know Jenny, I know!"

"Angelo, go help them!"

"As commanded!" Angelo dodged Tayghen's attacks, and got to the girls just as they fell.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"We are now." Said Jenny as they touched down.

"Yeah, now we can get back to it!"

"Wait!" Shouted Marucho. They both looked at him. "We need to work together or we will never beat her!"

The two girls looked at each other. "Well, he did save us." Said Jenny.

"I suppose we should try his plan." Said Jewels.

"But nothing has worked so far." Cried Jenny. Then, they heard something across the bay. It was cheering.

"Do you two hear that?" Asked Marucho. "Those are people who are counting on us, most of them are your fans! What would they think if you quit now?"

"The kid is right Jenny! We need to be strong for our Fans!"

"Then let's do it!"

"That's the spirit!" Shouted Marucho as Angelo and Preyas came back to him. "Gate Card, Set!" He shouted.

"What's the gate card for?" Asked Jenny.

"For the Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack!"

"You mean the one that has never been done before?" Asked Preyas.

"That's the one! Bakugan Brawl! Rise Preyas, Rise Angelo!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Siege!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Centipoid.

"Ha, what do they think they can do?" Asked Tayghen.

"Gate Card, Open!" Shouted Marucho. Then, Tayghen felt something.

"What are you doing?" Asked Tayghen.

"I activated the Gate Card Aquos Hazard. That turns all Bakugan on the card into Aquos! That means you can't use the Ventus abilities you like!"

"So what?"

"It also changes all bakugan on our side. Which means that we now have four Aquos Bakugan! Ready everyone?"

"Sure am Marucho buddy!"

"Just say when!"

"Ability Activate! Aquos Quadruple Chain Attack!" Then, the four Bakugan were in a water tornado that was heading for Tayghen.

"What?" She screamed just before it hit her. Then she was dragged down, and vanished.

"We did it!" Screamed Marucho.

"Yeah, we actually did!" Said Jenny. Then they both went down to kiss Marucho. He fainted with a blush on his face.

 _Marucho has beaten Tayghen, but now me and Billy have to deal with Tricloid! It's going to be a harder battle than we thought! She is very powerful, so tune in to see what happens!"_


	22. A Muddy Enemy

We had gotten back to Wardington city, and it was in chaos. I sent Marucho down to the Docks so that he could deal with Tayghen, and the rest of us went to Wardington Tower. There, Kato informed us of where Naga's guardians are. Now, we have split up a little more to get the rest of them!

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"I'm running, I'm running. Oh, this is so fun!" Said Tricloid. Then, a shape appeared in front of her.

"So, Tricloid. I have a question for you." Said Naga. "Do you want to see your sister again?"

"Yeah! Tricloid misses Rabeeder."

"Then destroy the brawlers!" Shouted Naga. Then, he fed negative energy into her. Her crystals turned purple, and she got a wicked look in her eyes.

"I will do it." She said with conviction.

"Good." Said Naga, disappearing.

"Ok guys, looks like we have another one coming in close." I said. "This time it's by the mountains."

"Me and Gorem got this one. Who is it?" Asked Julie.

"Hold on, I will pull it up." Said Kato. He clicked on the flashing red dot, and an image of Tricloid appeared.

"She'll be easy!" Said Julie.

"Hold it." I said. Julie looked at me. "Remember, she does work for Naga. He may have given her more power in order to beat us. I'll call in some backup for you."

"Fine, but I'm off!" As she ran down the stairs, I contacted two people.

"Julie is going to need help. Make sure you meet her at the mountains."

"I'll meet her there. Me and Cycloid are ready!" Then, he clicked off.

"Same here." Said a little girl. "I'll make sure my big brothers walk by there so that I can get lost and help them." She then clicked off as well.

"I just hope it's enough."

"Man, where could she be?" Asked Julie.

"I don't know, Julie. But I'm not seeing her anywhere." Said Gorem.

"Perhaps you could use some help!" Said someone nearby. Gorem turned around and saw Cycloid behind him.

"Hey Julie! Atom called me in as backup for you."

"Billy! How've you been?" Asked Julie. Then the ground began to rumble.

"We'll talk later Julie, right now we got something coming!" Then Tricloid came out of the ground, humming.

"Hello Brawlers!" She said, with a slight touch of hatred.

"Tricloid! What are you doing here?" Asked Julie.

"Destroying you."

"Wha!" Screamed Julie.

"Yes, master Naga has given me a task to destroy the brawlers so that I can see my sister again!"

"But that's just crazy talk! He'll never follow through!" Said Billy.

"No! Master Naga has told me you would say that, and that it is a lie! Muddy Roll!" She then turned into a giant mud ball that was coming right for Gorem and Cycloid. They dodged out of the way just in time.

"Atom was right, Julie. She is strong!"

"I probably shouldn't have doubted him." Then her face became serious. "But we need to beat her!"

"Have fun with that! Muddy Roll!" She came after them again.

"She doesn't quit, does she?" Asked Billy.

"Apparently not!" Said Cycloid. Then Tricloid attacked again.

"We've got to get away from her!" Shouted Gorem. They they began to run and regroup. Gorem and Cycloid were soon out of breath.

"Think we lost her?" Asked Gorem.

"Where are you Brawlers?" Asked Tricloid.

"For now at least." Said Cycloid. Then, they both let their battlers off their shoulders.

"So, she was tougher than you thought, huh?" Asked a voice. Billy and Julie looked around but didn't see the source. "Down here!" Said the voice. Then Billy and Julie looked down, and saw Nene.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Julie.

"I'm a bit more backup, called by Atom. Listen, Atom told me a way for us to beat her, but it's not going to be easy. We need to defeat her, but not destroy her."

"Why?" Asked Billy. "Isn't she one of the bad Bakugan?"

"No, she isn't. Atom said that Naga has forced negative energy into her, making her more evil and powerful."

"Then we need to save her." Cried Julie.

"I hear you brawlers! Here I come!"

"Dang it, she found us!" Said Billy. "We need to hurry!"

"Right!" Said the two girls. Then Nene threw her Ravenoid.

"Let's get moving!" She said. Then, she was up above them. Soon, they had found Tricloid.

"Hello Brawlers! I'm going to destroy you now."

"Not a chance!" Said Julie. "Ability, Activate! Tauros Hammer!" Gorem swung his hammer. It hit Tricloid.

"Owee! That hurt!"

"There's a lot more where that came from!" Said Billy. Ability Activate! Right Giganti!"

"Here I come!" Cycloid hit Tricloid in the head with his hammer.

"That hurts! Now Tricloid is mad! Chomo Majaro!" Tricloid then began to grow very rapidly.

"Um, guys, how do we beat that?" Asked Cycloid.

"I wish I knew, Cycloid." Said Billy.

"Let me try something! Grand Impact!" Gorem then threw his hammer.

"Saturn Balloon!" The hammer hit Tricloid, and was sucked into her!"

"That wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Let me try Gorem. Right Giganti!" Cycloid's hammer and hand then grew, and he threw it at Cycloid. It was also sucked into her.

"Oh, that tickles!"

"She is getting to be annoying." Said Gorem. Then, Ravenoid swooped down, and began to lift Tricloid.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She asked. Gorem's hammer then fell below her.

"I've got an idea." Said Gorem, as he quickly grabbed his hammer. "Watch out Nene!" He called. Ravenoid then dropped Tricloid and moved. Gorem then activated his Tauros Hammer. He hit Tricloid in the back, and sent her up high into the air.

"Nene! Do something, now!" Called Julie.

Ability Activate! Shadow Scratch!" Ravenoid then flew above Tricloid, and then dived down at her, causing her to be sent down very fast to the ground.

"Tricloid don't like this!" She yelped as she fell. Then, as she hit the ground, her crystals returned to normal. Then, she reopened her eyes. The evil glare was gone.

"Where am I?" She asked. Then she remembered. "I'm so sorry Julie! I tried to destroy the brawlers!" She began to bawl.

"It's ok Tricloid. It wasn't you who was doing it. It was Naga!"

"You're right! Naga is a mean person. Tricloid don't like mean. He even lied to me. I need to find Rabeeder! Bye bye Julie!"

"Bye Tricloid!" Tricloid then traveled underground away from them. Voices could then be heard.

"Nene, there you are!" Said Suji.

"We thought you had gotten lost!" Said Akira.

"Boys will be boys." Said Nene. "See you later, you two lovebirds." Said Nene as she ran off. Julie and Billy looked at each other, and began to laugh.

 _Alice here. Me and Hydranoid are up against Rabeeder. Wait a minute, is that Christopher? What is he doing here? And what are we going to do about Rabeeder? You'll have to tune in to find out._


	23. Big Sis is Angry

I had sent Billy and Nene to help Julie against Tricloid. It was a tough battle, especially due to the negative energy she had within her. Now we have to deal with her sister.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Atom, do you see a dot by the warehouses too?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah, I do. I think I know who it is too."

"Master Atom and Miss Alice, we have another rouge Bakugan in the city. This one is Rabeeder."

"I knew it. Alice, this one is yours."

"Why me?" She asked.

"Because," I said turning to her, "you will meet someone you know there."

"Ok then. Ready Hydranoid?" Asked Alice.

"I always will be."

"Be safe." I said. Alice ran off.

"She will be OK, Atom." Said Tom.

"I know. But we have to make sure. Contact Klaus."

"On it."

Rabeeder was at the factory. She was talking to herself while everybody ran from her.

"Naga's 'you're looking for the infinity core' job will have to wait." While she was talking to herself, Christopher was running towards her.

"Hey, kid. You're going the wrong way!" Shouted one of the workers. Then, Alice ran out from behind one of the walls.

"Rabeeder!" She shouted. Then she saw Christopher.

"Hey, you!" He shouted. "You're going down!"

Rabeeder looked in his direction. "My, aren't you cocky. Petrification!" Rabeeder shot out a white blast, and Christopher narrowly dodged it. The ground that it struck became crystal. Alice ran over to Christopher.

"Christopher, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok Alice. Wait, Alice? What are you doing here? Where did you go? You had me worried!"

"I'm sorry Christopher, but those answers will have to wait." Then she turned to Hydranoid in her hands. "I don't want to destroy her, but I knew she isn't as nice as she looks." Then Hydranoid spoke to her.

"I'm with you all the way, Alice. All you have to do is lead."

"Thank you, Hydranoid." Then she turned to Christopher again. "Let's take her down."

"Right."

Then they both brawled their Bakugan. "Bakugan, Brawl!"

"Stand Juggernoid."

"Stand Hydranoid!"

They both stood, with Hydranoid being in the air. "Rabeeder, tell Naga that we are no longer a part of his army. We have seen the light."

"Then you've turned your back on the right side, buddy." Then, she shot lasers at Hydranoid. They mostly missed, but they kicked up a huge amount of dust.

"Alice, are you ok?"

"Yes Christopher, I am."

"Good, now to counterattack. Ready Juggernoid?"

"Evermore!"

"Ability Activate!" Then Juggernoid was surrounded in water, and spun into the air. Then, he slammed into Rabeeder.

"You'll pay for that! Petrification!" They had to dodge the lasers, and all the building around became covered in crystal.

"Ability Activate!" Shouted Alice. "Lash and Blast Extreme!" Hydranoid sent out six ropes, wrapping around Rabeeder and held her in place. Then, he sent a large blast of energy at her. She was sent flying away.

"She was looking for love in all the wrong places." Said Christopher.

"Oh well, you can't win them all. Christopher, you've gotten so strong."

"Well, I guess my ranking as a brawler has gone up quite a bit, and it was all thanks to you, Alice."

Then Rabeeder was flying back. "She doesn't look too happy." Said Alice.

Drago and Wavern are sitting on the roof of Wardington Tower.

"Drago, I fear that Naga will find me. He will take the infinity core and do away with me." Drago turned to face her. "It doesn't matter to him that I am his twin sister."

"Yes, I am afraid that would not defer him."

"I also fear that I will lack the strength to battle him. Every Time the Infinity Core emits positive energy, my own life energy is drained."

"Please don't worry. Leave Naga to us. We won't let him touch you."

"Thank you." Then Wavern turned to Drago. "But, if it seems that Naga cannot be stopped, I want you to do it instead of him, Drago."

"What?"

"I want you to process the Infinity Core before he does."

"Don't be foolish."

"But"

"It's impossible, ridiculous. How could you even ask that?"

"Drago. I ask because it is you."

"Bad News." Said Kato. "Hairadee has been sighted above town. Obviously Centorrior and Druman cannot be far behind."

"Thanks for the update Kato." Said Dan.

"I'll take Hairadee." Said Shun.

"Sure thing buddy." Said Dan. "But before you go, have you seen Tom or Atom?"

"No, not recently. I haven't seen them since they had Alice go after Rabeeder."

"Where do you think they could be?" Asked Dan.

"I don't know, but we need to find out." Said Runo. "But we should probably be on guard for Centorrior and Druman."

"Yeah, but I'm going to need Drago."

"Right here Dan." Said Drago from the vent.

"Where the heck did you go?" Asked Dan.

Drago turned to Wavern, who was on Joe's shoulder. "Sorry Wavern, I can only promise this. I will protect you from Naga. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Let's go." Said Dan.

"Drago." Said Wavern as the elevator door closed.

"Atom, are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Tom on the BakuPod.

"We need to give them more time." I said. We were traveling over the Pacific Ocean, heading towards Naga.

"I just hope we can give enough time."

Rabeeder was flying very quickly towards Hydranoid and Juggernoid. They were flying towards Rabeeder just as fast. Then, they slammed into each other. Rabeeder and Hydranoid bounced off of each other, while Juggernoid fell back down. Alice then activated an ability, which surrounded Rabeeder with a dark aura.

"Christopher!" Said Juggernoid.

"You got it. Ability Activate." Juggernoid then summoned energy on his scales of his shell, and shot them at Rabeeder.

"Did we get her?" Asked Juggernoid.

"Not quite." Said Hydranoid. Rabeeder emerged from the dust cloud with crystal armor around her.

"Gate card, set!" Said Alice. A gate card grew beneath the Bakugan. Then her BakuPod beeped.

"Sorry to bother you, Alice, but should I send Master Marucho and Miss Julie to help you? Master Marucho has beaten Tayghen and Julie has beaten Tricloid." Rabeeder's eyes narrowed when she heard that.

"No thanks, Kato. I'll be ok. I'd much rather have them go protect Wavern and the Infinity Core."

Rabeeder looked down at Alice. "Did he just say to you they they beat Tricloid?" She screamed.

"I don't know." Rabeeder then began to grow in rage. Soon, she was shaking with anger. She quickly punched Juggernoid into a wall.

"Gate Card, Open!" Said Alice. The area became surrounded in a dark mist. Rabeeder's ring then glowed.

"Darkus Destroyer!" She screamed.

"Losing strength." Said Hydranoid.

"I shed a little light around here, and nullified your Darkus powers. Now then, to finish you! Petrification!" It hit Hydranoid directly.

"Hydranoid!" Shouted Alice. His feet began to turn to stone, and it was travelling up his legs.

"You shut down my Darkus powers with your Haos powers, and now you are turning me into a statue." Rabeeder Laughed.

"Now, it's time to get you." She said to Juggernoid.

"Use Dive Mirage." Said Someone.

"Oh, right!" Said Christopher. "Dive Mirage!" Juggernoid dived before Rabeeder could use petrification on him. "All right! Wait, who said that?"

"That would be me." Said the voice, coming from the top of some stairs. It was Klaus. "Looks like I got here just in the nick of time."

"But how did you know?" Asked Alice. Before he could respond, Rabeeder asked a question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Klaus von Hertzen." Then he jumped down. "I'm glad you're ok, Alice. I wasn't going to help you battle until I battled you myself, but with the Earth in danger, I could put my own concerns aside. It's time for the world's greatest battlers to come together and join forces."

"Wait, the Klaus Von Hertzen?" Asked Christopher. "The number one ranked Aquos Brawler?" He had stars in his eyes.

"Yes, and I gather that you are an Aquos brawler too. That's commendable, and I will now show you how to brawl the perfect Aquos battle. You see, it's all in the Wrist!" She said as he threw a gate card.

"Oh my, I'm so scared!" Said Rabeeder. Klaus threw in Sirenoid.

"Take a look down. Ability, Activate! Deep sea Dive!" Rabeeder was then dragged under by Sirenoid.

"I hope you brought a change of clothes." Said Sirenoid. Klaus and Christopher then dived down as well. Christopher was holding his breath.

"It's fine, Christopher. We can breath down here." Said Klaus. Christopher then breathed in.

"Oh wow, it's like I can breath underwater!"

"It's just an illusion created by the deep sea dive ability card."

Juggernoid was still up above with Hydranoid. "I'll be back Hydranoid."

"Don't worry. I'll be here." Juggernoid then dived down.

"Alice, you should go down too. Help the little boy."

"Oh, Christopher? He'll be fine. I know he will be. More importantly, we need to figure out how to get you free." Hydranoid was frozen up to his necks.

Sirenoid was beating Rabeeder when Klaus opened his gate card.

"Gate Card, open. Accelerate!" Sirenoid then send down a huge blast of water, sending her down farther.

"Where we are right now is someplace advantageous to Aquos types. The goal is to get your opponent into a disadvantage that is advantageous to you. These tactics are just common sense, any good brawler could tell you that. Christopher, why don't you do the honors?"

"With Pleasure! You ready Juggernoid?"

"Ready and willing!" Then his eyes began to glow, and sent an underwater tornado at Rabeeder.

"No way. Counter Ability!" Then her hands glowed, and Sirenoid's ability was canceled. "That's better."

"So, you managed to counter the Deep Sea Dive ability. Let's see how you feel with this." He said as he set another gate card. "Gate Card open. Aqua Merge!"

"That changes all attributes except Subterra into Aquos!" Said Alice. Rabeeder then became blue and brown.

"What's going on?"

"If your field card has been stopped, make your opponent's attributes the same as your own. Sirenoid!"

"Coming right up!" she then sent a huge blast of water at Rabeeder.

"Christopher, why don't you deliver the coup de gras?"

"Sure thing. Juggernoid!" Juggernoid then was sent into the air by water, and started spinning. He hit Rabeeder, and she flew backwards.

"She survived?" Asked Klaus. Then she began to glow a brown color. Then, she shot her hands into the ground and forced a large amount of stone into the air, right after Sirenoid and Juggernoid.

"She would be done right now if I could move!" Said Hydranoid.

"Sirenoid, it's no use. Come back!"

"You too Juggernoid!" They both glowed and returned to their partners.

"Please accept our deepest apologies." Said Sirenoid.

"Yes, we failed you." Said Juggernoid.

"No way." Said Christopher. "You did your very best. And so did poor Hydranoid." Alice was rubbing a petrified shin of Hydranoid.

"Hah, you're done for!" Said Rabeeder.

"I have three heads, and two friends by my side. There is strength in our numbers!"

"Oh really? Then how about this? Doppelganger!" Then, lots of Rabeeders materialised.

"It's hopeless! What should I do?" Asked Alice. Then she had a small flashback.

"Should I send Master Marucho and Miss Julie there to help you?"

"I should've taken their help when I had the chance." She was near tears.

"Get a hold of yourself, Alice! Said Klaus.

"Yeah. If you believe in yourself, than you can win!" Said Christopher. Then, a few Rabeeders came down towards Hydranoid.

"Hydranoid, I believe in myself, and I believe in you too. So don't ever forget that, ok?"

"Thank you, Alice. That means a lot to me. Together, we cannot be stopped."

"You're right, Hydranoid. Ability, Activate! Blinding Spice!" Then, Hydranoid shot out three energy blasts. They all missed.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Then, Hydranoid was completely Petrified. The energy balls soon hit their peak, then exploded into many energy balls. Each one hit a different Rabeeder. The real one was hit.

"That's quite the technique." Said Klaus. Rabeeder was falling. When she crashed down, Hydranoid began to return to normal. "As long as I have one puff of breath in my body, I should be able to brawl circles around you! You underestimated me."

"I have just one request. Make it quick."

"It can't be quick enough for me!"

"Wait!"

"What are you waiting for? Masquerade wouldn't have hesitated a second!"

"Rabeeder is just doing what Naga commanded her to do." Then she turned to Rabeeder. "Promise me that you will stop taking orders from Naga, and that you will stop going after the infinity core. Can you do that for Tricloid?"

"Tricloid." Then the ground began to bulge nearby. Out popped Tricloid. "Tricloid?" Asked Rabeeder.

"Big Sis, I'm so happy to see you!" Then, Tricloid ran to Rabeeder and hugged her. Tears were streaming from her eyes.

"I don't know." Said Klaus. "I think I'm getting a cavity from all this sweetness."

"Listen." Said Alice. "I think you should stop being Naga's minions. I think you should go back to your home in Vestroia."

"What?" Asked Rabeeder. "What do you think Tricloid?"

"As long as I'm with you!" She replied.

"Well then, I guess we're traitors too then." Said Rabeeder.

"Eh, join the club!" Said Hydranoid.

The two girls turned to the brawlers before them. "Well, I guess this is goodbye." Said Rabeeder. "Let's make it a quick one!" Then, the two began to glow, and went into the sky.

"I hope that they will continue to be with each other." Said Alice.

"Wow, so their going home?" Asked Christopher.

"Yes, back to Vestroia."

"Well then, that was an interesting way to battle." Said Klaus.

"Huh?"

"It wasn't the way Masquerade would have battled. Instead, you did it in your own way. I think I've learned something today."

"I'm glad." Said Alice. Then she noticed something. It was her grandfather!

"Grandfather! Hold on!" She ran into the alley he was in.

 _Shun here. I'm facing Hairadee, and he is a lot stronger than I gave him credit for. He has managed to trap Skyress, and defeat Harpus. But the biggest question is where Atom and Tom are. We need them against Naga. You'll have to see to find out. See you there._


	24. A battle of Ninjas

We were winning against rabeeder before news was brought to her that her sister was defeated. She went into an angry rampage, and could only be stopped by me and Hydranoid finding our bond. Then, Tricloid came out of the ground and calmed he sister. They then returned to Vestroia, and we had won.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"We have to warn them, Slight!"

"I know. But I can only go so fast!"

"Good thing Atom dropped a card when he was taken. Ability, Activate! Hyperspeed!"

"Let's go!" Said Slight as he sped up. They were trying to get back to Wardington.

Komba was walking. "So, this is the new park is Wardington. This is pretty cool."

"It could be better. We need to get a move on"

"Harpus, be nice. But, we need to keep moving."

"You got that right!" Then they heard a sound behind them. It was Shun.

"Hey, if you don't like it here, then leave. But if you're going to stay, then you better be ready for anything!"

"Wow, I don't believe it! After all these year I'm going to fight alongside the one and only Shun! I am so unworthy!"

"Hey grandma! How've you been?"

"It's nice to see you too Harpus."

"I don't know if you realise this Skyress, but if we defeat Naga then this might be our last battle together."

"Let's not worry about that right now. Shun, we have other things to think about. But, I would like to say thank you to you and all of your friends for all you have done for us Bakugan."

"No sweat, I guess." Then a blast of water came out of nowhere. It hit and caused massive amounts of ice to form. Then another blast, and another. Komba had to run from the ice of one of them. Shun jumped down from a rooftop as it was covered in ice.

"What is the world is happening?" Asked Komba.

"Yes, isn't it magnificent?" Asked Hairadee as he appeared. They all looked up. "There's nothing like a big entrance I say. Now, let's get down to the business of annihilating you." Then Shun and Komba shot their Bakugan.

"Well, if it isn't the charming Skyress. I believe it's always good to stay in touch, don't you? Especially Enemies?"

"I didn't think you had survived our last battle Hairadee."

"You flatter yourself. Naga ordered me to take a dive and like the soldier I am I followed orders. But now I have only one order to carry out and it's to destroy you and all enemies of Naga! The Infinity Core will be Naga's!"

"He better watch his back then!" Said Harpus. "If he has people like you watching it for him!" She then sent a blast of wind at him.

"Don't bother." He said as he raised his hand. The gust dies down. "You can't hurt me. Shadow Aggressor!" Hairadee then vanished.

"Wait, where did he go?" Asked Harpus.

"I don't know, but we had better be on our guard." Replied Skyress. Hairadee then appeared behind them.

"Crystal Missiles!" Skyress just barely dodged in time.

"That was fun." Then he aimed at Harpus.

"Harpus!" Screamed Komba. "Get out of there!" Harpus looked and saw the crystals coming at her and closed her eyes. Then, Skyress went in front and took them for her.

Harpus opened her eyes. "Skyress, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am."

"Perfect. Now you're mine! Crystal Jail!" He sent a ball of energy above Skyress. When it was above her, it created an Ice cage the contained her.

"Skyress!" Screamed Shun. Skyress attempted to break free of the bars, but was unable to. "Ability Activate!" The ability card flew towards Skyress, but bounced off of the cage.

Hairadee Laughed. "While the Crystal Jail is Active, you can't activate any abilities! And don't even think about ganging up." Harpus then tried to fly away a bit. "You're not getting away that easily! Blow Away!" Harpus was shot towards the ground.

"Skyress!" Said Shun as he jumped up to her.

"Just you and me." Said Hairadee as he sent a blast of air at Shun. Komba had just climbed onto the roof, and Shun landed on him. The roof broke under them and they fell in. When they landed, Shun immediately began collecting stuff.

"Where are we? Some dumb castle?" Then he looked at Shun. "What's wrong?" Asked Komba.

Shun tightened his glove, and pulled his makeshift hood up. "I've got to go help Skyress get out. There's too much at stake to just sit and let Hairadee destroy my only Bakugan!"

"But how are you going to fight? Not even you can battle him with your bare hands!"

"Don't worry about me. I'll find a way to get the job done." Said Shun as he dashed out the door.

"So cool."

Shun was thinking to himself as he was running. "Hand in there Skyress. You've always been there when I needed you. Now it's my turn to pay you back and I'll do whatever it takes to set you free! Trust me." He came up to a staircase. "There's one thing a brawler never does, and that's leave his Bakugan behind!" He then humped up the stairs, and landed on the ceiling. Then three crystals came at him. Shun looked, and saw many small Hairadees.

"Time to get physical." He said right before he jumped into the crowd.

Alice was running across the street, heading towards Hal-G.

"Grandfather! It's me, Alice! I've been looking for you everywhere!" There was silence. "Don't you recognise me, Grandpa?" then Hal-G turned.

"The name is Hal-G! Faithful servant to the Great Naga, Master of the Universe!" Alice then fell down.

"What are you doing to me Michael?"

"You're going to leave my body. Leave it Hal-G!"

"How? No, you leave me alone!" Alice got up and walked over to Doctor Michael.

"Grandfather, are you ok?"

"Alice, get away from me before I turn into Hal-G again! I've lost control, he can take me over at any time. I could be dangerous."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"This all started when I was exposed to the negative energy of the Silent Core. The only thing that can save me now is exposure to the Infinity Core's positive energy before it's too late for me!" Michael grabbed his head.

Alice thought "Somehow, I must bring Grandpa and the Infinity Core together. How do I do that?"

"Crystal Missiles!" Hairadee was attacking Skyress through her cage ruthlessly. "Oh how I love doing this! Go ahead, call for that human all you want!" Then he opened his eyes to see Harpus sending a large blast of wind at him. She then went down to Skyress.

"Are you okay, grandma?"

"Harpus? Save yourself."

"I'm not leaving you in there. Not a chance!"

"Thank you." Then Skyress noticed Hairadee. "Watch out!"

"Hahaha! Crystal Missiles!" Hairadee sent out several crystals at Harpus, hitting her and knocking her down to the roof. "You didn't realise that you're dealing with the greatest Bakugan ever, did you? But then again, you did make a choice to side with the humans. Granted, a very foolish choice. Oh yeah, and if you're hoping your human friends will be able to save you, if they even attempt they will be history!" Then, he flung Harpus aside. "I have to give you points for backbone, Skyress. I didn't think you would last this long."

"Don't worry, Harpus. I will find us a way out of this somehow."

"Don't flatter yourself!"

"We will never give up! This I will tell you. You are the scourge of the Universe."

"You can't defeat me with your words, Skyress!" Hairadee then sent a blast of ventus energy at her, causing her to fall down.

The mini Hairadees were attacking Shun. Shun was dodging the attacks, and destroying them one by one. Then, they all piled on top of him, only to realise that it was a log they had piled on. Then, the saw Shun nearby, who then started running in a circle. The mini Hairadees were confused, then Shun shot cards into each one of them. Then, he stopped running, and was attacked by more. Then, a small black ball rolled in front of them. It soon exploded, scattering them. Then the smoke cleared.

"So, what do you think? Did you really think that I would just stay behind and let you have all the fun? Besides, I really didn't have anything better to do."

"Good timing, Komba." Then they turned the corner, and ran into more. "Are you ready?"

"Oh Yeah!" They then rushed the mini Hairadees, and began to destroy them one by one. Shun physically, Komba with bombs. Soon, there were no more and they went up the stairs. There was a set of doors. Shun ran through.

"Skyress!" He said. He then looked to his right, and saw her tail.

"You see any sign of Harpus? Asked Komba. Then he saw what Shun was looking at. Above Skyress was Harpus.

"Skyress, I'm sorry. I failed you."

"Sorry boys." Said Hairadee as he descended. "I would've waited, but I'm on a bit of a tight schedule. They were also starting to annoy me. Oh yeah, and if you think you can save your precious Skyress, you're sadly mistaken." Shun then had a flashback to when he got Skyress. Then, he jumped at Hairadee. He dodged and Shun landed on a branch.

"I was expecting you to show your face!" Then he jumped at Hairadee again. Hairadee caught him, but Shun kicked him in the face and landed on a balcony. Then he jumped at Hairadee again. Komba went to the railing.

"I've got to help Shun!" Harpus was slowly getting up. Shun was approaching Hairadee, and he had just recovered. Shun then slashed at Hairadee with his hand. Hairadee's body then began glowing.

"No, it can't end like this! Defeated by a mere mortal!"

"Ability, Activate! Feather Blast!" Said Komba.

"Time to go bye bye!" Said Harpus as she unleashed the blast. Hairadee was then thrust against the ground, and dragged on it. Shun launched a clawed rope at the cage. He swung to the roof.

"Skyress! Skyress, are you alright? Speak to me. Speak to me! Open your eyes! Give me a sign! Something. Anything!" Then a tear landed on her. Then, yellow light appeared. Harpus flew up.

"Shun! Tell me how Skyress is doing!"

"Whoa that light!" Then the cage cracked. "Wait a second." Said Komba. Then the bars began to break, one by one. Then, tentaclear rose up.

"So, what do you think? My Tentaclear's ability nullified Hairadee's ability. I thought it might help." Said Julio.

"Way to go, Julio!" Said Komba.

"Shun." Groaned Skyress. "I just knew you would come back for me."

"Hey Skyress." She then began to get up.

"We've got a job to do!"

"All right!"

Hairadee was then getting up. "Ugh, did somebody get the number of that truck? No matter. If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they've got!" Then the three Bakugan descended. "Well, isn't this sweet. My little play pals want to have some fun!"

"Bring it!" Said Shun as he ran towards Hairadee.

"Watch this! Shadow Aggressor!" Hairadee disappeared.

"He disappeared again." Said Komba. Then Shun looked at his BakuPod, and ran. "Hey, Shun! Whatcha doing?"

"Hey, isn't anyone going after him?" Asked Harpus.

Then Hairadee spoke. "It amazes me how you fools thing you can defeat me!"

"Man, that dude irritates me! I've had all I can take from the freakazoid. Ability, Activate! Gamma Ray!" A huge pane appeared above them, and it began to glow. Hairadee's location was revealed.

"Wait? What's going on? My Shadow Aggressor is failing me!"

"Not to mention it's not working." Said Julio.

"Go for it Harpus!"

"Don't worry, I'm on it! Feather Storm!" Hairadee was forced to the ground.

"You're pathetic, Hairadee!" Said Shun. He looked to his right. "Gate Card, Open! Hyper Merge! My gate card increases our G power by the number of bakugan on our side times one hundred, while at the same time reducing yours by the same amount!"

"Why you little! Air Attack!" He aimed it at Tentaclear.

"Ability counter!" Said Julio as it disappeared. "We're not leaving without a fight bucko!"

"It's show time, Skyress!"

"Let's do it, Shun!"

"Ability, Activate! Valiant Fang - Soar Green Destruction!" Skyress then brought her tails together, and sent a blast through them. Hairadee narrowly dodged.

"What a waste of time. I should've destroyed them when they were down for the count! Dive Mirage!" He then traveled under them

"Whoa, he ducked out!" Said Julio.

"No, he'll be back. Bet on it! He's just gotta wait to recharge himself, then he'll be back to finish this."

"You sure?" Asked Komba. Shun just nodded. They were all staring intently on the ground, waiting for Hairadee to come back up.

"Keep your eyes peeled guys." Said Shun. Then Hairadee popped up.

"He's back!" Said Komba.

"I'm done wasting my time! Polaris Cylinder!" A huge tornado was kicked up.

"Whoa, this dude means business!" Shouted Julio over the noise.

"And I've only just begun!" Said Hairadee. Suddenly, lots of crystals formed around the tornado, and were shot everywhere.

"Stop it!" Shouted Harpus. Then Skyress flew overhead. "Skyress!"

"Oh no! He has his sights set on Skyress!" Said Komba.

"No! I've got to shut Hairadee Down!" Harpus attempted to collide with the tornado, but was blasted away.

"Ah man, that creep just blew her off like a bad date!" Said Julio. Skyress was flying overhead, destroying the crystals that got close.

"Harpus! Try attacking the tornado from below!" Said Shun.

"That's it! Get into the eye of the storm and shut it down!" Said Julio.

"I'll give it a whirl." Said Harpus as she entered.

"The strongest part of a tornado is at it's core!" Shouted Shun.

"I can see him!" Said Harpus.

"Good job, Harpus. He's all yours now!"

"Feather Edge!" She cried as she flew closer to Hairadee. She sliced at him, and the tornado dissipated.

"Skyress, your turn!" Shouted Shun. She began to fly towards Hairadee.

"What is she doing?" Asked Hairadee. "She can't be foolish enough to think that she can beat the great Hairadee! This is it! I've had enough fun and games!"

"The fun and Games are only starting, buddy!" Said Julio. "Ability Activate! Merge Flare Blinder!" Hairadee was then blinded.

"Ability, Activate! Destruction Meteor storm!" Skyress cloaked herself in green flames, and went towards Hairadee. Hairadee was trying to counterattack.

"Goodbye, Hairadee." Said Skyress. "You are a worthy opponent, but I have chosen to protect the people of Earth, and I must carry out that promise! That makes you my enemy! You made your choice to fight for Naga on the dark side. Now, you must pay for that decision." They struck, and flew through each other. "And pay you will Hairadee." Hairadee was losing control of his flight. Then began glowing green.

"This can't be happening!" He screamed as he exploded. All the ice shattered.

"Man, was that ever close. It's just lucky for you guys that I showed up in the nick of time!"

"We did it Shun, we really did it!" Said Komba.

"I hate to brag, but with my power and my skill and my wit, there isn't a Bakugan alive that stands a chance." Then he opened his eyes. "Huh? Hey!" Then he saw Komba hugging Shun.

"Aw man, you were so totally awesome Shun."

"Can you believe it?" Asked Harpus. "I'm so proud of you Skyress!"

"Aw, it was nothing Harpus. Really."

"Hey! What about me?" Asked Julio. "Did anyone see how brilliant I was? If it wasn't for me back there, we'd all be toast!"

"We appreciate the help, but can you Can It?" Shouted Harpus.

"Well, yeah. But it's because of me that you won! Tentaclear, come on! Back me up on this!"

"Hey Skyress."

"What is it Shun?"

"It looks like we survived another one, huh?"

"You're right. But if you hadn't come back when you did, it could've been much different."

"And I'd do it again, Anywhere, Anytime. We're a team Skyress!"

"Hey, Hey! Put me down!"

"You better stop squirming or I may drop you!"

"Put me Down! Put me Down!" Shouted Julio.

 _Dan here. Centorrior and Druman have arrived, and we need all the backup we can get. But so does Wavern! And Atom is still missing. I just hope he gets back ok. We're going to need him! Wait a minute, is that Tom? You'll have to tune in to find out. See you there!_


	25. Pyrus and Darkus Against the Brawlers

Hairadee was causing trouble downtown. It was up to me and Komba to stop it, but we still needed the help of Julio to make it happen. Now, we're all heading back to Wardington tower. But Atom is still missing. We're going to need him in order to stop Naga.

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

Dan and Runo are running, trying to find Centorrior and Druman. Drago was deep in thought.

"I just don't know if this is a battle we can win, Drago. If Naga gets the Infinity Core, all is lost."

"Don't worry, Wavern. We will stop Naga and protect the Infinity Core!"

"Drago, you ok buddy?" Asked Dan.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about what Wavern told me." Then Centorrior and Druman showed up.

"Be Ready!" Screamed Tigrerra.

Centorrior looked content. "So, we meet again, boy."

"Aw, I thought I got rid of you two for good a long time ago!"

"Sorry!" Laughed Druman.

"We've come back for a rematch."

"I get it." Started Dan. "You don't know when to give up! Ready Runo?"

"You bet!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" They both said. Drago opened in the air, and Tigrerra opened on the ground.

"Tigrerra and Drago." started Centorrior. "I see you're still as stubborn as ever!"

"You'd make things a lot easier if you would just join us!"

Runo turned to Dan. "How come they know you Dan? Are they the same Bakugan you fought in Vestroia?"

"Yeah. That was the battle where Nova Lion was defeated. And Drago nearly lost too. Luckily for us, Masquerade and Hydranoid showed up. They pushed back Centorrior. I never thought I'd say this, but we may not have made it if not for Masquerade. Once Centorrior was out of the way, Drago was able to unleash a full attack against Druman. I thought we had seen the last of them, but we were wrong! We were tricked. They scammed us so they could return and battle us again."

"You mean that even the combined power of Drago and Alpha Hydranoid weren't enough to defeat them?" Asked Runo.

"That doesn't matter now." Said Dan. "We need to battle them now."

Then Centorrior started. "What's the matter Drago? You seemed a lot braver in Vestroia!"

"Tigrerra, watch yourself. These two are powerful!"

"Right. Drago, let me take Centorrior!"

"All right, then Druman is mine."

"It's on, Runo" Said Dan.

"All right."

"Ability Card, Activate!"

"Fire Tornado!"

"Lightning Tornado!" Drago rammed into Druman and they flew up.

"You'll have to do better than that, Drago!" Tigrerra's blades appeared, and she started slashing at Centorrior. He then shot a Darkus blast at her.

"Oh No!" Tigrerra! Look Out!"

"If I move, that house will be destroyed!" Then the blast hit her, and she grunted in pain.

"Tigrerra!" Shouted Drago.

"Get down!" Shouted Runo. Tigrerra stayed upright. "Poor Tig, she won't be able to take much more of that!"

"Runo, we've got to figure out how to get the advantage on these two! We have to face them on a battleground we're familiar with!"

"We've fought all over this city, where do you think we should go?"

"The Park!"

"Huh? Why the park?"

"Don't you remember? It's where we first met!"

Julie was at the binoculars at the top of Wardington Tower.

"Come on Drago, you can do it! Show them what you're made of!" Then the binoculars closed on her. She yelped in surprise. She then started digging in her pocket. "Oh no, I'm out of money!" Then she turned to Billy, Joe and Marucho. "Do any of you have a quarter?"

"Sorry Julie, all I've got is this wooden nickel here." Said Billy.

"I only carry plastic."

"And I've already spent my whole allowance." Said Joe.

"Here." Said somebody. Julie caught the quarter.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" She asked, directed at Klaus.

"Well." He started. "I'm just looking for Alice. Have you seen her around anywhere?"

Alice was running on the roads. "Grandfather! Grandfather!" She then stopped running. "Where could he have gone too? I only took my eyes off of him for a second. I hope he hasn't turned back into Hal-G again!"

At the park, Dan and Runo were ready. "This is going to be just like old times! Gate Card, Set!" Screamed Dan. Then he spoke into his BakuPod. "Game on, Runo."

Runo was where Tigrerra and Centorrior were battling. "Ok. Gate Card, Open! Warp Gate!"

Dan saw Tigrerra and Centorrior materialise on his Gate Card. "Sweet, now we've got homefield Advantage!"

Drago was flying in the air ahead of Druman.

"Where are you going Drago?"

"Right here!" Said Drago as he stopped. He then slammed Druman to the ground.

"Gate Card, Open!" Shouted Dan. "Energy Merge!"

The energy drained from Centorrior and Druman, and went into Drago and Tigrerra.

"Prepare yourself Tigrerra, Dan and Runo are about to try something."

Dan tapped on his BakuPod. "Runo, can you hear me?" The BakuPod flashed, and Runo's image showed up.

"Yeah, I hear you Dan, but it's not like I can just zap myself over there in an instant can I?"

"Take your time Runo. These blades will keep our old friends busy until you get here! Velocity Fang!"

"Ha! That's what you think!" Said Druman. "Dark Eyes Superior!" Druman shot dark beams at the ground. Tigrerra sliced through one and the blade vanished, to her surprise.

"Vortex Dark Nova!" Centorrior pointed his staff up, and shot a supercharged ball of energy into the air, where it split and rained down upon Drago. It kicked up a huge cloud of dust.

"We haven't seen Alice for at least two days. After her battle with Rabeeder, she just disappeared. But that's Alice for you, she's here one minute then gone the next."

"I went to her grandfather's mansion, but she wasn't there either. I hope she's alright. Maybe we should split up into groups and go look for her."

"You're pretty worried about her, aren't you?" Asked Joe. "What's up, Klaus?"

"Well, if you must know. Unlike you, Joe, I am a gentleman. See, I just wanted to make sure she got home alright." Then the BakuPods beeped.

"Marucho? This is Kato! Come in!"

"Oh, yes Kato?"

"Kato?" Asked Klaus.

"How come we can hear you, but not see you? Asked Julie.

"Oh, it's probably just a momentary transmission disturbance. It will pass."

"What did you want to tell us, Kato?" Asked Marucho.

"Well, I'm afraid Dan and Runo are in serious trouble. I can't explain now, but you must help them before it is too late! There's no time to waste!"

"Ah! Dan is in trouble?"

"What are we waiting around here for?" Asked Angelo. "Help is on the way! Come on, who's with me?"

"I am!" Said everybody.

"But wait, we can't all go! Someone should stay behind to look after Wavern!" Said Marucho. "We have to protect her, she has the Infinity Core!"

"Don't worry Marucho." They all looked at their BakuPods. "Shun, Komba and Julio have finished their battle against Hairadee. They're right outside Wardington Tower as we speak. I'll call them and tell them to go to Wavern's aid right away!"

"Just outside Wardington Tower, Shun, Julio and Komba are running towards the entrance. "Let's move it." Started Shun. "I'm worried about Wavern!" Then their BakuPods beeped.

"Shun, come in, this is Kato! Dan and Runo are in a tight spot! Can you go to the park immediately and help them? Please hurry! They're in great danger!"

"What about Wavern?" Asked Shun.

"Not to worry. Marucho and the others have made sure she's well protected. She's at the top of Wardington Tower."

"I understand." Said Shun. "Tell Runo and Dan that I'll be there in a minute."

"Than you, Shun. You don't know how much I appreciate this!" Laughed Hal-G as he removed him finger from the telephone. "Time to play Bakugan." He thought to himself.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" Yelled Alice as she ran. "Grandfather!" She yelled one last time as she came to a stop next to an alleyway. Hal-G came out disguised as her Grandfather. He then collapsed.

"Augh." Alice Gasped as she turned around.

"Grandfather, Grandfather! Wake up!"

"Alice?" He asked. "What happened? Where am I?"

"I don't know. I just turned away for a second and you were gone!"

"I don't remember. I don't remember anything!"

Alice was thinking to herself. "He seems really lost and confused. He must've been overpowered by Hal-G, just like how Masquerade used to take me over!"

"You'll be alright, Grandfather. You'll see. If we get Wavern to expose you to the positive energy of the Infinity Core I'm sure that will make you better." Hal-G chuckled to himself quietly enough as to not have Alice hear. "Let's go to Wardington Tower."

"I have something to tell you, Joe. It's very important."

"What is it Wavern?"

"My species of Bakugan are very rare. We only have a short lifespan."

"Sure. I know that. And Naga knows it as well. That's why he really needs you, he wants the Infinity Core."

"Yes, he wants it's power all for himself. But I don't have much time left. I feel weaker and weaker with each passing day. And I know Naga is getting closer."

"Don't talk like that. Why don't you use the Infinity Core's positive energy to make yourself stronger? Do it now, and you'll feel better Wavern."

"I can't do that. The positive energy gives it's light to everything around it. It would be wasteful to use it on myself. No Joe, I can't do that."

"But Wavern, you have to take care of yourself." Then the door clanged open. Out walked Alice.

"Alice! You decided to come back!" Then Michael walked in. "Huh? Doctor Michael?"

Dan and Runo were still brawling against Centorrior and Druman. "Now, Go Drago!"

"Boosted Drago!" He shouted as he shot a large fireball at Druman.

"Not so fast. Pyrus Reflector!" Then he deflected the attack. Druman attacked Tigrerra.

"Tigrerra!" Runo Shouted. "Watch out!" Then Tigrerra attacked Centorrior.

"Inferno Shield!" He shouted. Tigrerra punched it, and it sent her backwards. She landed on her back on the ground.

Runo Gasped. "Oh no!"

"They seem to be more powerful than before." Said Drago.

"How can that be?" Asked Tigrerra.

"Vortex Dark Flame!" Shouted Druman. He sent a blast at Drago.

"Boosted Ultima!" Shouted Drago. He aimed his blast at Druman's Vortex Dark Flame. They collided and made a massive explosion in the sky. It blinded Dan and Runo.

"Hey? You need backup?" Asked Marucho.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks a lot!" Said Dan.

"Come on guys, we're on!" Said Marucho. The other brawlers with him, Billy, Julie, Klaus, Julio and Komba walked up right next to him.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They all said. They all opened.

"So this is what it feels like to be in the winner's circle." Said Sirenoid.

"Give up." Said Drago. "You're outnumbered. You can't win."

Dan laughed. "I'd say we got this one all wrapped up."

"A battle between us now would be meaningless. Snap out of Naga's control and go back to Vestroia where you belong."

"We don't take orders from you, Drago."

"Come on, get real!" Said Dan. "These Bakugan will shred you if you go up against them."

"Wait!" Shouted someone. Dan and the others looked to their side. Tom was running towards them. "It's a trap!" He shouted.

"I'm very worried about my Grandfather." Said Alice. "He could turn into Hal-G again at any moment. Please help him, I'm sure the positive energy of the Infinity Core will keep him under control. It's the only chance he has!"

"Wait, something's wrong!"

"What is it Wavern?" Asked Joe.

"I feel the power of the Infinity core inside of me being pulled towards the power of the Silent Core. That can only mean that my brother Naga is nearby."

Alice Gasped. "Naga!" Said Joe. Then Hal-G began to laugh.

"Grandfather!" He continued to laugh. "Oh no! He's becoming Hal-G again! Please Wavern, my Grandfather needs your help!"

"No!" Wavern stuttered. "Naga is too close!"

"It's a trap!" Shouted Tom. Then Julio turned to Billy.

"Hold on, aren't you supposed to be protecting the infinity core over at Wardington Tower?"

"Sorry. I think that was your job."

"Say what?" Asked Julio.

"Hey, Kato said that." Then Marucho realised something. "Kato, come in. Can you hear me?"

The BakuPod beeped. "I'm here, Master Marucho. What seems to be the problem Master Marucho?"

"I'm not sure. Tell me, did you contact me earlier this afternoon Kato?"

"No sir. I've been in the bath all day."

"Oh no! Wavern!" Shouted Marucho.

"Please Grandfather, hold on! Don't let Hal-G take you over!"

"Dr. Michael isn't in right now. Please leave a message." Then he laughed. Then Hal-G spoke. "My dear, you've helped me more than you'll ever know!" Alice Gasped. Then Michael turned into Hal-G, much to the surprise of Alice, Joe and Wavern. Then Hal-G laughed again. "Everything has led to this moment." He said as he took something out of his cloak. Then, he opened his hand to reveal Naga.

"Naga!" Exclaimed Wavern.

"Bakugan, Brawl!" Said Hal-G. Both Alice and Joe gasped as Naga landed and opened.

"No!" Screamed Wavern. Naga then forced Wavern to also open, which caused both of them to break through the top of the tower. Naga had a fist closed.

"What's that?" Asked Julie. All the brawlers looked towards the tower.

"Something's happening at the tower."

"It's Naga!" Shouted Tom.

"Wavern, I am so sorry!" Shouted Alice.

"Look Drago!" Shouted Tigrerra.

"I see." He replied.

"It's so good to see you again Wavern." Said Naga. "It's been such a long time." He roared.

"It's Naga." Said Dan.

"It's him. We're done for!" Said Runo.

"I should've know you would try something like this, Naga.

"But hinks couldn't have worked out better. Alice, you brought Naga right to Wavern without even knowing it. And the whole time you thought I was your kindly old Grandfather!" He laughed.

"You tricked me!"

"So what? Once Naga merges the Silent Core with the Infinity Core, nothing else will matter! He will become the Ultimate Bakugan! All will bow before him, or feel his wrath!" He laughed maniacally.

"Give me the Infinity Core, Wavern!"

"Never!"

"We're too late!" Said Billy.

"Drago, remember when you said it looks like there's no way we could win this battle?" Started Centorrior. "Looks like you were wrong."

"Our mission was never to beat you, anyway. We were playing with you all along, just long enough for Naga to get his claws on the Infinity Core. And I'd say we succeeded."

"No, I won't let that happen!" Said Drago.

"Vortex Energy Drain!" Said Centorrior. He created a field of negative energy all around them, enclosing them in. Drago attempted to get out, but bounced off. "Nobody leaves this area until Master Naga gets what he came for!" Centorrior laughed. "Face it Drago, you've lost. The universe will change and Bakugan like you will become no more than distant memories."

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be Wavern. Give me the Infinity Core!" Shouted Naga.

"I said No!"

"I was always the stronger one. I deserve this power. Let me have it or I'll take it from you!"

"Not so fast, Naga!"

"Whirlwind Lightning Sword!" Said Skyress. The energy bounced off of Naga's wings, and Hal-G turned towards Shun.

"Shun, what are you doing here?" Asked Hal-G.

"I thought you were impersonating Kato. Yeah, nice try. Once I realised that, I pretended to be tricked, like all the others, but I wasn't about to let you get away with it."

"How did you know?"

"Kato has good manners, and calls Marucho, Master Marucho! That's where you went wrong!"

"You little brat!" Said Hal-G.

"Give me the Infinity Core!" Shouted Naga at Wavern. Skyress went in front of Wavern.

"Let me battle right now, you're too weak."

"Thank you, Skyress. I could use a rest."

"Naga, you're not welcome in this world, now go away!"

Naga closed his eyes. "Don't you know? If you get in my way, I'll have to destroy you!" He opened his eyes and sent out waves of power.

"Right. Let's go!" Shun Jumped off of Skyress.

"Destruction Meteor Storm!" She shrieked. She began to glow, and Shun landed on her.

"Skycuria Shield!" Replied Naga. He sent out a wave of power, which stopped Skyress's ability. She was also sent backwards, which caused Shun to fall off of her back.

"Oh no, he got them!" Said Joe.

"No!" Said Alice.

"Hand on Shun!" Said Skyress. She caught Shun as he was falling, then flew away a little.

"We failed." Started Shun. "I don't understand it Skyress, you had no effect on him at all."

"Naga is too powerful." Replied Skyress.

"What now?" Asked Alice.

"It's bad. We'll lose this if no one can stop Naga from getting to Wavern, then it's all over."

Alice was looking down. "I was the one who caused this, so I'm the only one who can put an end to it now." Then, Hal-G came out of the ground and grabbed Joe. Alice turned. "No Grandfather, no!"

Hal-G stuck out his hand. "Get back!" He said as an energy wave forced her back. She rammed into a pole.

"Alice!" Said Joe.

"Hold still. We're going to make a trade, boy. You for the Infinity Core! So Wavern, what do you say? Is it a deal or not?"

"Let Joe go!" Said Wavern.

"Let him go now Hal-G!" Said Shun.

Naga then stuck out his hand. "Darkus Riot!" Energy then began pouring out of it and hit Skyress. She got sent backwards into a building. "Now there is nothing in my way now sister. Why don't you make it easy on yourself and give me what I want?"

"You are my brother Naga but I will battle you to the bitter end if I have to." Hal-G grunted, and Chan Lee attacked him from behind, freeing Joe. She then kicked Hal-G away.

"Hey Chan, you're just in time."

She turned to Joe. "Well, I didn't want to miss all the fun. Bakugan, Brawl!" She shot out Fourtress, and he stood. "Fourtress, show them what you got!"

"Ability card, Activate!" Said Billy. "Right Giganti!"

"Let me at em!" Shouted Cycloid. He then swung his hammer at Druman, who dodged it.

"Hah, you must be joking!"

"Ability, Activate! Merge Flare Blinder!" Tentaclear was shining of Centorrior.

"Is that it, or do you let your Bakugan do all your battles for you?"

"Ah, this bites! Wavern's in trouble, and we're stuck here!" Said Dan.

"It gets worse, Dan." Said Tom. Everybody looked at him. "You guys know we went missing, right?" Everybody nodded. "Well, we went to go against Naga to give you guys more time. When we encountered him, Atom began. He attacked, but Naga just beat him easily. Leonidas was caught by Hal-G, and Atom was caught by Naga. And Naga still has him!"

"Wait, so you're saying that the only person who had a chance is now captured by Naga?" Asked Marucho.

"Unfortunately."

"Dang it. If we lose to Naga now, we lose everything!"

 _If we cannot do anything, Naga will destroy me and take the Infinity Core. He's close, but the brawlers aren't done yet. It's a true battle between Good and Evil. I can only hope that they will do the right things, for it's our only chance!_


	26. Forced Descision

Druman and Centorrior were causing some trouble. Me and Runo went after them, and Hal-G tricked most of the brawers into coming to our aid. However, it was all a ploy to get us away from Wavern. Luckily, Shun saw through the deceit, and stayed behind. He and Skyress weren't strong enough, however, and were defeated by Naga! Then Tom tells us that Atom was taken Captive by Naga! How are we supposed to get out of this one?

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Ability, Activate!" Said Julie. Gorem swing his hammer. "Grand Impact!"

"Vortex Dark Flame!" Druman fired a blast past the hammer, and it was about to hit Gorem.

"Brace yourself, Julie!" Said Gorem just before it hit. Then, his hammer hit Druman, stopping the attack. However, the force sent Gorem backwards. Julie landed on the ground hard, with Gorem next to her in ball form.

"Julie! No!" Said Dan.

"Now it's my turn." Said Harpus. "Feather Storm!" Centorrior simply hit the blast with his lance.

"How Pathetic." Said Centorrior.

"Sirenoid!" Said Klaus. Sirenoid came out of the ground.

"Forcing Wind!" She shouted.

"What?" Asked Centorrior. He blocked with his lance again.

"Right Giganti!" Cycloid hit Centorrior with his hammer. "Yes!"

"This is far from over." Said Druman as he got up.

"In fact, we're just getting started!" They began to laugh.

"Impossible!" Exclaimed Marucho. "Nothing Works!"

"I hate to tell ya," started Preyas, "But if we don't get to Wavern, we're all done for kid!"

"I guess we just have to hope Shun can get it all done on his own!" Said Komba.

"Say what?" Asked Dan.

"I thought you knew. Shun took off while you were battling to protect Wavern from Naga."

"Shun must've realised that this was all a ruse to give Naga time. Now I'm worried." Said Drago

"Man." Sighed Dan. "You better be careful, Shun. Skyress."

"Ability Activate!" Said Chan Lee. "Face of Rage!"

Fourtress's face changed. "I, Fourtress, will scorch any enemy who dares challenge me with my awesome rage!" He sent blasts of fire at Naga.

"Darkus Riot!" Shouted Naga, as he sent a wave of energy at Fourtress's attack. It went right through the attack, and was about to hit Fourtress.

"Hey, back off!" Said Chan Lee. "Ability, Activate! Face of Grief!" His face changed again.

Fourtress dodged Naga's attack. "Go ahead Naga, give me your best shot! No matter what you throw at me, I will survive. I am Fourtress, and my face of Grief ability is impenetrable!"

"I hate drama!" Said Naga as he whipped his tail at Fourtress. Fourtress was hit, and he flew off the roof of Wardington Tower as he returned to ball form. Chan Lee caught him.

"Fourtress." She said.

"Naga!" Shouted Wavern. "No! This madness has to stop! I'm the one you want!"

"So, are you finally ready to concede defeat?"

"No Joe!" Said Chan Lee. "Don't let Wavern get involved in this fight! Quick, call her back to her ball form!"

"I'm trying, it's not working!" Said Joe. "Naga sent out a signal to the Infinity Core inside Wavern! And that signal is blocking all the commands from my Bakupod!"

"What do we do?" Asked Chan Lee.

"I don't know!"

Hal-G chuckled. "Soon, Naga will posses the Infinity Core. Now, to sit back and enjoy the show!"

"We're trapped inside the battlefield Centorrior created!" Said Drago. "We can't get to Naga!"

"Then it's time to take Centorrior down!" Said Angelo. "Let's do this boys!"

Druman went in front of Centorrior. "No One gets past me!"

"Huh?" Said Angelo. Then he switched to Diablo. "Ok tough guy! Here's a boot to the head!" Diablo kicked Druman in the head. When he reoriented himself, Preyas was in front of him. He then began to rapidly punch him, sending him flying to the ground.

"All right. Drago, Centorrior is all yours!"

"I'm on it Preyas!" Said Drago. "Ready dan?"

"Yeah! Ability Activate! Draconic Ogre!" Drago flew to Centorrior.

"Diablo Shield!" Centorrior draped his cloak over himself, but was still hit back by Drago. He hit the ground hard. "No, this isn't over! You can't defeat me Drago!"

All Drago said in response was "Ultimate Dragon!"

"Fusion Ability Activate! Exceed!" Shouted Dan. Centorrior screamed as he was hit by the massive fireball. The shield disintegrated. "All right, the forcefield is down!" Shouted Dan.

"Ah! You fools will pay for what you have done!" Shouted Druman. "Vortex Dark Flame!" He shouted. It was aimed for Harpus.

"Harpus! No!" Said Sirenoid. The blast hit both of them, and returned them to ball form.

"Harpus!"

"Sirenoid!" Druman then began to fly quickly at Drago. He was intercepted by Tigrerra.

"Drago! You have to go to Wavern Now!" Shouted Tigrerra.

"Dan, you too." Agreed Runo. "You're our last hope!"

"Right!" Said Dan.

"I'm coming too!" Said Tom. "If Naga has done the unthinkable, and turned Atom, You're going to need me!"

"I'm with you, Tom!" Said Slight.

"Come on then!" Shouted Dan.

"Hold on!" Said Drago, as he lifted Dan off the ground.

"We're coming Wavern!" Shouted Drago.

Wavern was just thrust against a wall. "Oh no!" said Chan Lee.

"Wavern!" Shouted Joe.

"No more, Naga. Please." Wavern managed to get out. Naga then grabbed her by the neck.

"It's too late for that." Said Naga. "LIsten carefully, dear sister. The only way for the Infinity Core and the Silent Core to come together is if you willingly surrender it to me. And once they've merged, you will be destroyed! And I shall become supreme ruler of the entire universe! This is my destiny, Wavern. You have no choice. Those Bakugan who chose to serve me will survive, and those who don't will be eliminated!"

"But you will be alone, Naga. I don't know of any Bakugan who would serve you! You will be eternally lonely, and there is no worse fate than that brother. If that is your destiny, then I pity you!"

"I don't need your pity, Wavern. But I offer you this. If you join me, your life will be spared. Then you will help me rule the cosmos beyond the end of time!"

"That is never going to happen, Naga. I will never surrender my morals to join the Dark Side!"

"Very well, dear Sister. Now I must answer the call of fate! Give me the Infinity Core!"

"Naga, No!" Shouted Dan.

"Unhand her!" Shouted Drago.

"Drago!" Said Wavern.

"This doesn't concern you!" Said Naga as he shot a blast at Drago.

"Destroy Force Down!" shouted Druman. Lightning struck all of the standing Bakugan.

"What's going on?" Asked Tigrerra. "I can't move!"

"Tigrerra!" Cried out Runo.

Druman Laughed. "I hope you fools like pain, because I can do this all day!"

"Ability Activate!" Shouted Julio. "Haos Freeze Attack!" Light emitted from the card, and stopped the Lightning.

"What the?" Asked Druman.

"Now's our chance, Tigrerra!"

"Velocity Fang!" Shouted Tigrerra as she went after Druman. She sliced through him, and he was destroyed. "Good will always triumph over evil." She said.

Shun was just waking up. "Alice. Can you hear me?" Asked Shun.

"Hey Shun, are you ok?" Asked Alice.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Are you ready Drago?" Asked Dan.

"Yes, I am!"

"Drago is battling Naga?" Asked Shun.

"It appears so." Said Alice.

"Ultimate Dragon!" Shouted Drago.

"Exceed now!" Shouted Dan. The fireball hit Naga, yet he was unfazed. "How did he survive that?"

"Hm. Is that all you've got? I believe it is now my turn! Bottom Zero!" Drago was hit by a wave on energy, sending him back.

"Drago!" Shouted Wavern as they fell.

"Dan!" Shouted Drago at the same time. Shun jumped up and grabbed Dan as he fell.

"That should take care of those two." Said Naga. "Now, Wavern. Give me the Infinity Core!"

"Wavern, Don't!" Shouted Drago.

"Huh?" Asked Naga. Then, Wavern sent a message to Drago telepathically.

"The battle is lost. Please, you must go!"

"It's not over, Wavern."

"There is only one way to prevent naga from getting the Infinity Core!"

"No, Wavern. I won't hear of it!"

"The only way we can save the Universe is for you to destroy me! Then, Naga will never have the chance to unite the two cores!"

"I would never!"

"We have no Choice, Drago!"

"Give me the Infinity Core!" Shouted Naga. "Silent Down!"

"Ultimate Dragon!" Shouted Drago.

Naga turned. "You fool, haven't you learned that your attacks are useless against me?" Then it went past Naga. "What?" He asked. Then the Attack hit Wavern.

"No!" Shrieked Drago.

Joe fell to his knees. "Wavern!" He yelled. Then he entered a vision.

"Don't blame Drago, Joe. I asked him to do it. We didn't have a choice."

"But why?" asked Joe.

"This is goodbye, Joe."

"No! Wavern!" Yelled Joe, as she and the vision faded.

"Here, Drago." Said Wavern. "The Infinity Core is now yours." The Infinity Core left Wavern, and flew over to Drago.

"And I will do everything in my power to protect it, Wavern."

"Thank you, Drago. Until we meet again, my dear."

"Wavern!" Yelled Drago.

"I'll miss you, Wavern. But I'll never forget you!"

"It's ok, Joe." Said Chan Lee.

"See ya." Said Dan.

"How dare you, Drago? The Infinity Core would've been mine by now if it wasn't for you!"

"Enough, Naga!" Shouted Drago. "Never in a million years will I be able to forgive you for what you've done!" Then Drago began to glow. Lines spread across his body, and activated a gem within his chest. Then, a small explosion of fire occurred, and when it cleared it revealed Infinity Dragonoid.

"Whoa! Check it out!" Said Julie.

"Looks like Drago's merged with the Infinity Core!"

"And become, the Ultimate Bakugan!" Finished Marucho.

"Now he's Infinity Dragonoid!" Exclaimed Dan.

Naga Growled. "Nicely Played, my friend. Now it's the Infinity Core against the Silent Core, in the ultimate battle. Where the prize is control of the universe! And I shall be victorious!" Shouted Naga as he glowed purple.

"If you think you can defeat me, Naga, then you are an even bigger fool than I thought!" Said Drago as he began to glow in a rainbow of colors. Their glows then merged, creating a blinding light.

"This is Insane!" Shouted Runo.

"Drago!" Shouted Dan.

"Dan, what do you think you are doing?" Asked Runo. Then the glow subsided. There was now a giant hole in the ground, and a large mass of land up above. Dan was on his back, on the ground. Then, he got himself up.

"Drago!" He said.

"Dan, please. Let me take care of Naga."

"Hey, don't just blow me off, Drago! Remember, we're a team and we always battle together!"

"But this time may be different." Said Drago.

"Oh, let the little whippersnapper get in on the fun." Said Hal-G. "But just make sure he knows the rules! Are you in, or are you out?"

"Quit stalling. Let's play!"

"Bakugan!" Said Hal-G and Dan together.

"Brawl!" Said Naga and Drago. Then, they went after each other. They each began to emit an aura around them, that was visible to all.

"Wow, I've never seen a battle like this before!" Said Julie.

"And chances are you never will again!" Shouted Marucho.

"Don't be surprised." Said Tom.

The BakuPod activate. _Ultimate battle engaged. Opposing powers at equal strength. 1000 Gs._

"It won't be long before I control the universe, Drago!" Shouted Naga. "Bottom Zero!"

 _Drago down 300 Gs._

"Ah snap, Drago's losing power!" Shouted Dan.

"Don't worry about me, Dan. Flame Striver!" He shouted.

"But that Dragonoid should've been down for the count!" Shouted Hal-G.

"Hang in there, Drago." Said Dan. "You can do this."

"Light attributed means that it was a Haos Ability." Said Runo.

"That's right!" Said Dan. "Now that you're an ultimate Bakugan, you can use other abilities like Pyrus!"

"You're right Dan, an ultimate Bakugan has no attribute limits! Dive Fleet!" Shouted Drago. He dissolved into water. Then he reformed in front of Naga. "Surprise!"

"Holy Cow!" Said Marucho. "Now he's using as Aquos Ability!" Said Marucho. Drago then headbutted Naga.

"There is too much at stake to be playing this annoying game, Drago! Darkus Riot!" Dan threw a gate card.

"Gate Card, Open! Wall Rock!" The shot was then deflected.

"This battle's mine, Naga! Fire Grandam!" Then, an energy body similar to Gorem's hammer was sent flying at Naga. It hit.

"Alright!" Cried out Julie. "That last blast from Drago was a subterra ability!" Then Drago went after Naga.

"Aero Dragon!" Shouted Drago, glowing green.

"Now Drago's shifted to a Ventus Ultimate Ability!" Said Shun.

"Sykuria Shield!" Yelled Naga. Drago rammed into it, and caused it to explode. Naga was sent flying out of the smoke cloud. Then it cleared showing Drago. Naga rightened himself.

"You must pay for what you have done!" Screamed Drago.

"I've never seen anything like this ever! An entire city is floating in midair! And bizarre creatures from somewhere are locked in what looks like a battle." It was blaring on the television screens in the safe zones of Wardington. All of the parents at Marucho's house were looking on in terror.

"Right now, we're flying in for a better look. Wait a minute! It looks like some sort of goblin creature, and a young boy."

"That's Dan!" Said his mom at Marucho's house.

Drago headbutted Naga. "Why are you doing this, Drago?" Asked Naga. "Join me and together, we could rule the universe!"

"I want nothing to do with the likes of you, Naga. Besides, it's payback time for what you did to your sister, Wavern!" They clashed their tails together. "You must be destroyed, Naga!"

"You're blaming me for what happened to Wavern?" Asked Naga. "You fool, you were the one who sent her back to Vestroia!"

"Because of you!" Shouted Drago. "Burning Dragonia!" Drago launched a huge fireball, and it hit Naga, forcing him to the ground.

"That ought to show them, Drago!" Said Dan.

"What the?" Asked Hal-G. "I've got to revive master Naga, and quick! Paladin, Appear!" His staff began to glow. "Bakugan, Brawl!" Five lights appeared of the field. "Paladin army, Stand!" Shrieked Hal-G.

"Huh?" Asked Drago, as the paladins stood.

"Whoa! We're hooped!"

"Say hello to Naga's personal Royal Guard! The Fifth Paladin!"

"Incredible!" Said Drago.

"Hey, no fair Hal-G! This was supposed to be a one on one battle!"

"Don't be such a fool, boy! Since when has anything in life been fair? There is only one rule, and that is to win at any cost!"

"Naga!" Shouted Drago.

"Our time is now, my minions!" Said Naga. The Paladin's threw their spears.

"Ability, Activate!" Started Dan. "Melting Burst!" Drago was then covered in fire. When the spears tried to go through, they just vaporised.

"Burning Dragonia!" Said Drago. He aimed at Naga, but the Paladins used their shield to block the fireball. "What?" Asked Drago. Then the Paladins came racing at him. Four of them passed Drago, and while he was confused the last one rammed right into him.

"Drago!" Shouted Dan. Drago fell over.

"Hal-G, throw the last surprise in." Said Naga, after the Paladins had returned.

"Very well, Master Naga." Said Hal-G as he reached inside his cloak, and brought out a familiar Bakugan.

"No Way!" Said Dan. "It can't be!"

"Bakugan, Brawl! Stand Leonidas!" Shouted Hal-G. Leonidas then stood, on Naga's side.

"Now for the other part." Said Naga, as he slowly opened his hand. Inside of it was me, Atom.

 _What the heck is going on here? First, Naga gets a small army, and now Atom is on his side? How does that even happen? Things are going to be difficult for us here. And why is Atom winking at me? You'll have to come by to see it. Trust me, you don't want to miss it!_


	27. Stressing Frendships

We had just escaped Centorrior and Druman, only to get into a fight between Naga and Wavern! Drago was forced to destroy her in order to get the Infinity Core, the one thing needed to stop Naga. When he got it, and started winning, Hal-G sent out Naga's guards, who began to thrash Drago! What's worse, when we were down, Hal-G threw out Leonidas! Then, Naga revealed that he had Atom in his clutches. I never thought it would come to this!

 _Powers beyond reality,_

 _Brought about by one._

 _Crossing time and space,_

 _Changing the race._

 _Creating a whole new world._

 _The time to combine is now,_

 _The time to recreate is upon._

 _The time now to find the power_

 _To regain your lost time._

"Drago!" Shouted Dan.

"I'm alright, Dan." Said Drago. He then roared.

"These monsters have been spotted in every country around the world, but the biggest battle seems to be right here in Wardington City! My sources tell me that these creatures are called Bakugan, and children around the globe have been playing a strange battling game by the same name! But the Question is when did they come to life!"

"What's that dump reporter talking about?" Asked Ryo. "They're not toys!"

"Swing us in for a closer look Phil!" Said the Reporter. Then they bounced off of a force field. The reporter Screamed.

"Ah man!" Said Phil. "We hit some kind of invisible force field!"

"Feel my wrath, Naga!" Said Drago. "Lunatic Burst!"

"Paladins, protect Master Naga." Said Hal-G. The Paladins came in front of the blast.

"Out of my way, clowns!" Said Drago. The Paladins then split up. "What?"

"Ability Activate." Said Hal-G. "Magnum Ulysses!" The Paladins then shot their shields at Drago. They repeatedly hit him.

"Drago! Hold on!" Shouted Dan.

"New ability Activate! Plate Harrier!" The Paladins struck their spears into the ground, causing lots of rubble to fly at Drago. Drago fell over.

"Drago!" Shouted Dan. Then Naga lowered me to the ground.

"Ability Activate! Ultra Blast!" I shouted. Leonidas began to power up a laser in his mouth, and shot it at Drago.

"Drago!" Shouted Dan. "Say it ain't so!" He yelled as he ran towards Drago.

"I hope you realise the consequences of this battle, Drago." Drago attempted to lift his head, but failed. "Whoever controls the Infinity Core and the Silent Core shall rule the Universe! And it all comes down to me or you."

"Come on Drago! The whole world's counting on you!" Shouted Alice.

"But he doesn't stand a chance against so many of them!" Shouted Runo.

"That's it you guys! We've got to help out Drago!" Said Julie.

"Yes, but, what do you think we could do?" Asked Marucho.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Skyress, but didn't the reporter say that there was a forcefield?"

"You're right Shun. It must be some sort of Magnetic field created when Vestroia started to Erode your Human world."

"And that must be the reason those humans couldn't get closer to the battle." Said Hydranoid.

"Isn't there something someone can do?" Asked Preyas.

"That's it!" Exclaimed Marucho. "Humans can't help, but Bakugan can!"

Naga placed his foot on Drago's head. "Admit it Drago, you dream of having the Ultimate power as much as I do!"

"Hey Naga!" Said Dan. "Back off you creep!" Drago then jumped onto Naga's ankle, who then just kicked him off.

"Why you!"

"Careful!" Shouted Runo. Then she looked down. "Looks like you're going in to help, Tigrerra. IT all comes down to this. I'm counting on you!"

"And I won't let you down! Naga must pay for what he has done to Vestroia!"

"This is it boys, the final showdown!" Said Marucho.

"Let's get er done!" Said Preyas as he closed.

"What he said." Said Angelo as he closed.

"Are you ready to battle, Gorem?" Asked Julie.

"Never more, Julie!"

"So, Skyress. It seems that everybody else is signing up."

"I wouldn't miss this for anything!" Skyress said as she closed.

"Hydranoid?" Asked Alice.

"Say no more Alice. Count me in!"

"Alright! Bakugan Brawl!" They all shouted. Marucho shot Angelo, Diablo and Preyas, then Alice shot Hydranoid. She was followed quickly by Runo, and then Julie. Last to throw was Shun. All six of them flew up to the floating mass. Naga was picking up Drago by his horn.

"You're wrong, Naga. I do not seek Ultimate Power!"

"Hmph. Then I hope you don't mind if I take it all for myself!" Naga then reached into Drago's gem. Drago screamed in pain.

"Drago!" Shouted Dan. Then three purple energy balls went towards Naga. He dodged. Hydranoid was behind Drago.

"Hydranoid!"

"What? Not the Hydranoid!" Said Hal-G. Then the other Bakugan opened.

"Yo Yo, Hal-G. Ready to Party?" Asked Preyas.

"What about a piece of me?" Asked Angelo.

"Then it's my turn, boys!" Said Diablo.

"It's hammer time!" Said Gorem.

"Don't forget about Storm Skyress!"

"And the Claws of Tigrerra!"

"Right on guys!" Said Dan.

"Hey Dan!" Yelled Runo. "You just give us the word! Your wish is our command!" Then the rest of the gathered Bakugan brawlers began to holler words of encouragement.

Naga laughed to himself. "What a bunch of Pathetic Bakugan. What a waste of time. Paladins, attack!" Shouted Naga.

"We're ready Dan!" Shouted Drago.

"And that's my Cue!" I shouted. Leonidas then picked me up, and flew us over to the other side. The other Bakugan looked at us.

"Why do you defy Master Naga?" Asked Hal-G.

"Easy. I was never with him in the first place!"

"What?" Asked Naga. "The amount of negative energy I used on you would have been enough to turn every human on this planet! Why were you not effected?"

"Simple. When I'm shifting, I am exposed to so much Negative energy that it would make the Silent Core seem miniscule!" I began.

"Combine that with the fact that I was born from the negative energy of the Doom Dimension, and you have a team that is invincible to you!" Concluded Leonidas.

"Wait, so you two weren't with Naga at all?" Asked Dan.

"Nope. It was a plan that me and Tom made. I'll tell you it later. Right now, we have a brawl to win!"

"Right. Gate Card, Set!" Shouted Dan. "Gate Card, Open! Hyper Merge!" The Paladins had their energy drained, and it was funneled to the Brawlers Bakugan.

"Velocity Fang!" Shouted Tigrerra.

"You go get them Tigrerra!" Shouted Runo. She defeated one of the Paladins.

"Blue Stealth. Now for my patented disappearing act!" Said Preyas as he vanished.

"So Cool! That's my Preyas!" Shouted Marucho.

"Smack down time!" Said Angelo as he backhanded one of the Paladins.

"Now it's my turn." Said Diablo as he held the head of the same one back. The Preyas began to rapidly punch the Paladin until it fell. He broke it's mask.

Then they both said "Mission Accomplished."

"Grand Impact!" Said Gorem.

"Show them your stuff, Gorem!" Shouted Julie. Gorem grabbed his hammer, and one of the Paladins fell over.

"Destruction Meteor Storm!" Shouted Skyress.

"Get them good Skyress." Said Shun Skyress rammed into one and knocked it over.

"Trident,"

"Of,"

"Doom!" Said Hydranoid.

"Go Hydranoid!" Shouted Alice. The energy balls knocked over the last Paladin.

"No! No way! They destroyed all my Paladins!" Shrieked Hal-G.

"You will pay for this!" Said Naga. "Bakugan, Drain!" Naga absorbed the Fifth Paladin.

"Feel my wrath, Naga!" Shouted Drago.

"Take mine too!" Said Leonidas. "This is for forcing us to lie to our friends!"

"Infinity Demon!" Shouted Drago. A laser shot out of his chest.

"Attributic Split!" Called out Leonidas. "Ultra Boost!" Said all six. The energy then funneled into Drago's Infinity Demon, making it more powerful. It hit Naga, who blocked it with his hands.

"Oh please, is that the best you can do? Silent Down!" He yelled. He moved his hands, and let the attack flow into the Silent Core. Naga Laughed.

"Your little attack only gives Naga more power." Said Hal-G. "So I suggest you keep it up as long as you like. And take our time, I'm enjoying this!"

"I agree." Said Naga. "Because once you run out of power, the Infinity Core will be all mine!"

"It will never be yours, Naga! Nor mine because I do not seek ultimate power! Not now, not ever! It goes back to the time I came here to the human world, and met Dan and the other Brawlers. That's when I gained the confidence to overpower any opponent! No matter how many, or how strong!"

"He's right!" Shouted Dan.

"Because we're" I started.

Then all the other brawlers finished with me. "The Bakugan Brawlers!"

"And we're a team." Finished Dan. "Fusion Ability. Dextra Attack! Now the power of all six abilities will be fused together!" The power from Drago's gem grew more powerful. The power slammed into Naga.

"Impossible!" He yelled. "The energy! Too great! I-I can't fight it! Your power combined with the humans is too much for me to handle! Must Resist! Must Win! I must have the Ultimate Power!"

"Fight it, Naga! Fight it!" Yelled Hal-G. Then, the attribute wheel on my hand copied itself. It flew in front of Drago, and grew. The center of the blast then went through the point where all the attributes connected. Then, the power grew even more. All the Leonidases except for the Haos one vanished.

"Bakugan!" We all yelled. The power from Drago grew even more, and slammed into Naga. It then started to break him apart. Then, he collapsed into himself, and exploded. The Silent Core then came from out of the inferno and went to Drago. It entered him by his chest, and glowed alongside the Infinity Core. Then he roared, and glowed a little bit.

"Yay! We won!" Yelled Runo.

"We defeated Naga!" Agreed Marucho.

"We did it. We did it, yes we did it!" Shouted Julie.

"Alright!" Said Komba.

"Good Job, guys." Agreed Klaus. Then, all of the others began to cheer as well. The floating landmass slowly descended.

"Hey!" Called Dan. The other brawlers looked in his direction. "Hey guys!"

"Dan!" Called Runo.

"Hey Dan!" Called Marucho.

"Look guys, it's our hero! Give me a hug!" Yelled Julie.

"Way to go Dan." Said Runo. Then some rubble near them fell down. Standing there was Doctor Michael.

"Grandfather!" Said Alice as she ran towards him. "Is it really you? Are you back for good, grandfather?"

"Yes, my dear. I'm back for good. And I promise I'll never leave you again. I-I promise."

"I'm so happy." Said Alice as she started to cry in her Grandfather's arms.

"Alls well that ends well." I said.

"And it's all because of you, Dan." Said Julie.

"Way to go, buddy." Said Shun.

"Thanks Shun, I appreciate it." They shook hands. Then Drago got out of Dan's pocket.

"It's a little early for celebrations." Said Drago.

"What? What do you mean, Drago? We beat Naga, fair and square. We also got both the Infinity and Silent Core back."

"Take a look above." I said. The brawlers all looked.

"Ah, snap!" Said Dan.

"Why is it like that?" Asked Alice.

"The only explanation is that Vestroia and Earth are still merging together."

"What does that mean, doctor?" Asked Marucho.

"It means that once the two worlds have fused together into one dimension, they will collapse." Everybody but me and Tom gasped.

"I thought all we had to do was defeat Naga." Said Runo.

"It's a little more complicated." I began. "Yes, we needed to beat Naga, but we needed what he had. The Silent Core. Remember what I said when the first hole opened? The negative energy from Vestroia is pouring into our world. We needed to reabsorb it with the Silent Core."

"Yes, we must restore balance to Vestroia." Said Tigrerra.

"And there is only one way to do that. I must travel to the center of Vestroia, and return the Infinity and Silent cores."

"That makes sense." Said Shun.

"I guess it's all up to you, Drago."

"It is."

"It sound simple to me. Just put the cores back and come back home."

"It's not that simple." I said. "Drago knows this, but you need to as well. Once he returns the cores, all the Bakugan born in Vestroia must return home. Not to mention that Drago himself will become the new Core."

"What? Seriously?" Asked Julie.

"Huh?" Asked Dan. "Is it true Drago?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is."

"Let us explain." Said Angelo.

"The fact is that the Human world and Vestroia are completely different, and should have never collided."

"The fact that we even exist in your world goes against the basic laws of nature."

"Drago will become the new core, and the Bakugan will never come to the human world again." I summarised.

"This is goodbye." Said Drago.

"No way!" Said Dan. "This is just crazy talk. What do you mean you can't come back. Ah, man. It can't be true, because it bites!"

"It is true." Said Drago.

"But what will we do without you?" Asked Runo. "Dan needs Drago just as much as I need my Tigrerra!" Runo began to cry.

"Runo." Replied Tigrerra.

"Me too. I need Gorem. We've become the best friends in the whole, whole world!"

"Ahhh." Replied Gorem.

"There has to be some way to keep you all here!" Said Marucho. "Everything we do is with you, and that just can't change! I don't know what I'd do without my precious Preyas, Angelo or Diablo!"

"Aw, that is so touching kiddo!" Said Preyas.

"But it is, what it is." Said Diablo.

"I know you guys are sad." I began. Everybody looked at me. "However, new adventures will happen. I know that the Bakugan will return someday, and it will be in a time of great need. The Bakugan will need their partners in order to be able to stop it."

"He's right." Said Tom. "We have already seen it, so now you must live it."

"Wait. What do you mean, 'you must live it'?"

"What he means is that the force keeping us here has vanished." I said. "We are now free to shift. And our Bakugan can come with us too, for they were not born in Vestroia."

"I was born in the Doom Dimension." Said Leonidas.

"And I was created in a place beyond the Doom Dimension." Said Slight.

"So, you're saying that now only the Bakugan are leaving, but so are you guys?" Asked Dan.

"Yes. We are anomalies within the timelines. We shouldn't have stayed as long as we have. However, we did. Now, it is time for us to leave once again." I said.

"We will never forget you guys. And if things happen like they did this time, we will meet again." Said Tom.

"But this, this wasn't part of the deal! I thought this was going to be a fresh start, but no!" Then the parents came.

"Daniel." Said Dan's mom. "It's time to go home dear."

"But mom, you just don't understand!" Cried Dan. Tears were streaming down his face.

"It'll be ok, but we should get you home, Daniel." Said his dad.

"Well, son. Let's go." Said Marucho's dad.

"Now, put on a brave face, and let's go home." Said his mom.

Marucho was crying. "I guess there's nothing else I can do."

"Well, Runo. are you ready to come home with mom and dad?"

"Yes." Said Runo somberly.

"It will be okay, dear. It will just take some time, that's all. But try not to make it any harder than it is."

"She's right, Dan."

"Drago." Said Dan.

"Dan." Said Drago.

"Hey, what do you say we take a group picture of everyone?" Asked Runo's dad. Everybody lined up, and he took the picture, the picture that would remind us of the good times.

The brawlers are on the top of a hill. Me and Tom are with them, with all of our stuff packed. "Well, I suppose I should begin my journey home." Said Drago. He then began to glow, but before he could do anything, a portal appeared. Through it came the Bakugan me and Tom had seen in our trial.

"Greetings, Brawlers. I have come to tell you something." Said the Bakugan. "You see, Drago does need to become the new core, but in order to do so, he needs something as a power source for each attribute. There is only one Bakugan here that fulfils that requirement." Everybody looked at Leonidas.

"Wait, so you're saying that Leonidas has to become part of the Core, along with Drago?" I asked.

"Yes. It is the only way to make sure it does not destabilise itself again, and split into the Infinity core and the Silent core." Leonidas lifted off of my shoulder, and looked me in the eye.

"Atom, we've had a good run together."

"I know buddy, you don't have to say anymore." I said. "Trust me, I will see you again!" Then Leonidas landed in my hands. The other Bakugan, except Slight, did the same. The brawlers said their goodbyes.

"Dan, there is one other thing. I was lucky to have met you."

"Me too buddy, me too."

"Alright, guys. This is the last time we will ever brawl, guys. Everybody ready?"

"Yeah!" We all yelled.

"Bakugan!" Started Dan.

"Brawl!" We all finished. Dan, Runo, Julie, Shun, Marucho, Alice, Joe and me. We all threw our Bakugan towards the portal. Then Tom grabbed Slight.

"Tom, what are you doing?"

"What everybody else is. Goodbye, my friend. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Bakugan, Brawl!" They all went to the portal, and went through it.

"Our mission is to restore Vestroia to it's original form." Said Drago. "Leonidas, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Then they both turned to the other Bakugan.

"This is where we part." Said Drago.

"It was nice knowing you guys." Agreed Leonidas.

"This is what they call the end of the line, huh?" Asked Preyas.

"Don't worry Preyas, there will be other adventures. Wink Wink. Just like Tom and Atom said!" Said Angelo.

"He's right. And besides, Drago and Leonidas have a job to do." Said Diablo.

"Thanks Drago, Leonidas. I'm really going to miss both of you." Said Tigrerra.

"You were a great leader." Said Skyress.

"The same goes for me, Drago." Said Hydranoid

"And me, too." Said Gorem.

"Thanks to all of you. Now, we must go." Said Drago.

"Summon Wavern's spirit as well, Drago. We will need her as well." Said Leonidas. Then they flew off.

"Vestroia is safe because the Infinity Core and the Silent core are within me. And Wavern, we will be together for an eternity." Said Drago. Then the Cores began to glow, and Wavern's spirit appeared before them.

"This way." Said the spirit. Drago and Leonidas followed. Soon, they became a large light in the center of Vestroia, and a new core was put into place. Then, the worlds reoriented themselves into the six attribute worlds. Then, they began to spin into one.

"It's a wonder revolution!" They all exclaimed. Then, they turned into energy, and went to New Vestroia. All around the world, the Bakugan were floating out of people's hands, into the sky. Soon, all of the Bakugan were through the portal, and it closed.

1 month Later.

"I'm home!" Said Dan. He rushed upstairs.

"Hey, Dan. your lunch is in the Fridge, did you wash your hands?"

"Later. Places to go, people to meet." Dan went out the door, and onto his bike. He rode to the park. "Hey, sorry I'm late." He said.

"Yeah. I hope you know it's rude to make a girl wait!"

"Gee, that's weird, I never thought of you as a girl before."

"You're a Jerk!" Runo suddenly yelled. Dan fell off of his bike, and looked at Runo. He then rushed over, and looked her over.

"Wow Runo, that's a cool hat!"

"I don't know why I even bother!" She yelled as she hit him.

"Ow! Not the face, not the face. I was only kidding around!" Then Dan heard a voice.

"Take care, my friend." Dan then stopped and looked up. Above him was a spiritual form of Drago. He smiled. The Runo came running back at him.

"Dan, What are you waiting for. Come on, the movie is about to start in a few minutes!"

"What?" He asked. Then they started to run. Then they stopped. Dan did his typical win pose. "Everything is perfect."

 _Everything is so not perfect! The Bakugan were living in peace, when the Vestals invaded. However, they didn't expect me and my friends to show up to help them. Even Atom and Tom have returned to help! We've got to free the Bakugan!_


End file.
